Prolongation
by NotreDame
Summary: Ma version très personnelle de la saison 2. Chapitre bonus en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis : ma version très personnelle de la saison 2.

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic.

_Prolongation_

« Êtes-vous prêt, Monsieur ? »

Ciel serra les dents instinctivement. Il sentait l'haleine de Sebastian tout près de son visage et il savait parfaitement ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne craignait même plus ce dernier contact. Dans un sens, il était déjà mort.

Le démon posa sa main droite sur sa joue et effleura son front de ses lèvres. L'âme de Ciel s'agitait à l'intérieur de son petit corps, une âme qui avait connu tant de souffrances qu'elle en devenait parfaitement délicieuse. Il se préparait à un festin incomparable, bien plus savoureux que toutes les âmes égarées qu'il avait pu croiser. Sebastian voulut lui soulever le visage de ses deux mains quand il se souvint qu'il n'en avait plus qu'une, celle qui ne portait pas la marque de son contrat. Le lien qui l'attachait à Ciel lui semblait distendu. Et d'autres détails lui revenaient en mémoire, à présent.

« Ça y est ? » murmura Ciel sans ouvrir les yeux.

Ça n'y était pas. Au moment ou Sebastian avait terrassé l'ange purificateur, aucune lanterne cinématique n'avait jailli. Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais à présent, cela lui semblait suspect. Il était possible que les anges n'aient pas de lanterne cinématique, mais il était également possible que l'ange l'ait dupé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être qu'il avait survécu à l'assaut et qu'il se cachait quelque part.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ash avait montré bien peu de résistance lors de l'assaut final. Sebastian avait mis cela sur le compte de la démence de son adversaire, mais il commençait maintenant à en douter. La façon dont Angela les avait tous enfermés dans la bibliothèque des morts laissait supposer qu'il/elle pouvait créer des barrières particulièrement résistantes, alors pourquoi s'était-il/elle laissé tuer aussi facilement ?

Une idée traversa l'esprit du démon. L'ange purificateur avait pu simuler sa propre mort d'une façon ou d'une autre dans l'intention de mijoter autre chose. Il se pouvait également que Sebastian ait bel et bien tué Ash mais qu'Angela, la moitié la plus manipulatrice de l'ange hermaphrodite, ait cependant survécu. Si Sebastian avait perdu la main qui portait la marque de ce contrat, il ne pouvait plus recevoir d'ordres mais devait cependant obéir aux derniers qu'il avait reçus, à savoir en tuant l'ange purificateur.

En d'autres termes, avant de dévorer l'âme de son jeune maître, il devait s'assurer que l'ange était bel et bien mort.

Mais il brûlait du désir d'en finir maintenant, de dévorer cette âme dont le parfum délicieux lui chatouillait le nez. Il avait si faim !

« Sebastian… » murmura Ciel, maintenant au supplice.

Le démon posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur le visage de son maître, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grignoter de petits bouts d'âme, tandis que l'enfant gémissait de douleur. Puis il s'arrêta. Un majordome de la maison Phantomhive ne se conduit pas de cette façon là, c'est le moins qu'on puisse lui demander. Il lui fallait ramener son maître dans le monde des vivants et faire ce qu'il avait à faire avant de savourer ce divin festin.

« Dormez, monsieur… » murmura-t-il.

* * *

« OooooAOOOOooOh ! »

Ciel n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui venait de parler. Une seule personne au monde pouvait mettre autant de voyelles dans une seule interjection.

« Maylene, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » murmura-t-il.

Une explosion de cris de joie lui apprit que Bard et Finny se trouvaient avec elle. Passablement consterné par leur excès d'enthousiasme, Ciel attendit qu'ils se soient calmés.

« On vous a repêché dans le fleuve », expliqua enfin Bard. « Vous avez passé plus d'un mois à l'hôpital. En fait, vous y êtes encore. »

« Sebastian ? »

« Disparu », annonça l'ancien soldat, gêné. « On n'a aucune nouvelle. »

Il y eut un long silence que Finny finit par briser.

« Mademoiselle Elizabeth vous a rendu visite tous les jours. On travaille chez elle, maintenant. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour vous. »

Le cerveau embrumé de Ciel finissait par décoder ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Sebastian était parti tandis que lui respirait toujours. C'était peut-être un rêve. Tant qu'il y pensait, il avait fait un rêve encore plus étrange juste avant. Il se voyait montant une pièce de théâtre avec Ran Mao dans le rôle d'une algue et Grell dans celui d'une princesse…

« Laissez-moi seul », murmura-t-il, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en claquant, faisant sursauter les trois domestiques. Ciel ouvrit un œil juste à temps pour voir une tornade blonde en robe rose se jeter sur lui. « Ciel ! » glapit Elizabeth en l'étreignant farouchement. « Tu es enfin réveillé ! J'étais si inquiète ! »

« C'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'asphyxier ! » grommela Ciel en fusillant du regard ses anciens domestiques, qui lui souriaient béatement.

« Oh, Ciel, si tu savais ! J'ai eu si peur quand ils m'ont appris qu'ils ne savaient pas où tu étais ! Et quand la police t'a repêché dans le fleuve ! J'ai pensé que… que tu étais… »

La voix d'Elizabeth se brisa et Ciel se sentit gêné. Malgré toute la froideur et tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour épargner sa petite fiancée, il lui avait quand même imposé une quantité d'inquiétudes phénoménale. « Tu as besoin de te reposer, Elizabeth. Ramenez-la au château », ajouta-t-il froidement à l'adresse de Bard et des autres. C'était plus fort que lui : même en sachant que ces trois-là ne travaillaient plus pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur donner des ordres.

« Yes, my lord », répondirent-ils avant d'entraîner la petite marquise à l'extérieur. Et Ciel jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Il se trouvait maintenant seul dans la pièce et à en juger par la quantité de bouquets de fleurs qui reposaient à son chevet, Elizabeth avait dû dévaliser cinq ou six fleuristes. Il y avait aussi deux boîtes de chocolats dont l'une était enveloppée de papier métallisé. Ciel s'approcha pour voir son reflet et constata que la marque du diable apparaissait toujours sur un de ses yeux. Donc, le contrat était toujours valable.

« Sebastian… » murmura-t-il en approchant son doigt de son œil stigmatisé. Rien ne se passa. Aucun homme en noir ne jaillit par la fenêtre pour mettre un genou à terre devant lui.

« Sebastian, je t'ordonne de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra. « Oh, je vois qu'on a repris connaissance ! » s'écria-t-elle avec soulagement. « Le docteur va passer dans la matinée. Je suppose qu'on doit avoir faim ? »

« Où est mon majordome ? » demanda durement Ciel.

« J'en sais rien, moi. Il va falloir manger si tu veux sortir d'ici. Je vais chercher la soupe. » Et elle sortit tandis que Ciel, ulcéré par le tutoiement, se retenait de lui crier qu'en tant que comte, il avait droit à des égards. Jamais Sebastian ne se serait permis de telles familiarités !

Sebastian… Il lui manquait vraiment. Le pire était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu causer cette trahison. Il lui avait confirmé à plusieurs reprises qu'il s'emparerait de son âme, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il donc pas fait ? Pourquoi ?

Il lui restait cette marque sur son œil, la preuve que Sebastian et lui étaient toujours liés. Tôt ou tard, il le savait très bien, son diable de majordome reviendrait se présenter devant lui pour réclamer son dû. Il n'était que trop impatient que cela se produise.

_La fin !_

Note de l'auteure : ce serait sympa si vous pouviez _ne pas_ me décrire ce qui se passe dans la saison 2 : je déteste les spoilers ! Oh, et vous seriez surpris si vous saviez combien de séries ont été supprimées à cause du téléchargement illégal et du streaming: comme les gens ne regardent plus les séries à la télé ou en DVD, les producteurs renoncent à produire davantage de saisons, bande d'impurs. Allez, bonne journée à tous !


	2. Le majordome va à la noce

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas. Ceci est une fiction à but non lucratif.

_Chapitre 2 : le majordome va à la noce_

La première pensée de Bard à son réveil fut qu'il était toujours en Egypte, dans les tranchées. Mais en regardant autour de lui, il vit les ruines de Londres et se souvint de ce qui venait de se passer. Le manoir avait brûlé, ils avaient été obligés de tuer le chien et… Maylene ? Finny ?

Le fait de s'obliger à se mettre debout lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il parvint jusqu'à Maylene et constata qu'elle respirait. Quand il tenta de la réveiller, elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de ses lunettes tout en se cachant le visage de ses mains. Rassuré, il alla s'agenouiller près de Finny et constata que lui aussi avait survécu. Le petit ouvrit les yeux quand il le secoua. « Bard… » murmura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« L'opération a réussi, petit », expliqua-t-il de son ton de vieux soldat. « On n'a plus qu'à rentrer au camp et faire notre rapport. »

Finny regarda autour de lui et se mit lentement debout. Il remarqua Maylene, qui gisait toujours à terre, et interrogea son ami du regard. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Ensuite, Finny alla vers Pluton et lui palpa le flanc pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. Bard s'attendait à le voir éclater en sanglot, lui qu'il avait déjà vu pleurer si souvent, mais il n'y eut pas de crise de larmes. Au contraire, ses yeux naguère si pleins d'innocence avaient pris une dureté déconcertante. Et Bard savait parfaitement ce que ce regard signifiait.

A son tour, Maylene reprit connaissance et alla vers Bard qu'elle étreignit brièvement. Puis elle alla se placer près de Finny et l'enlaça en silence. Il lui rendit son étreinte sans qu'une seule larme ne coule. Bard les contempla sans faire un geste. Ces deux là étaient trop jeunes et trop innocents pour ce qui venait de se passer. La guerre n'est jamais une affaire d'enfants.

« On rentre, les enfants », décida-t-il quand il estima que les embrassades avaient assez duré.

« Non, prends-nous dans tes bras d'abord », rétorqua Maylene sans cesser d'étreindre son jeune collègue toujours sous le choc. « C'est le moment pour un gros câlin. »

« On ne va pas se faire des câlins maintenant », protesta-t-il, vexé de voir son autorité contestée. « Il faut qu'on aille au rapport. »

« ON NE REFUSE PAS UN GROS CÂLIN ! »

Bard capitula et ajouta ses bras à l'étreinte de ses collègues. Etrangement, il se sentit mieux. Il venait de perdre sa maison et peut-être beaucoup plus, mais au moins, il avait toujours ces deux là.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir à pieds, ce qui leur prit toute la journée, et le trouvèrent dévasté. Ni Monsieur Tanaka, ni le jeune maître, ni Sebastian ne se trouvaient dans les parages. A présent, des larmes coulaient régulièrement sur les joues de Finny qui semblait cependant incapable de prononcer plus de trois mots à la suite. Les trois amis fouillèrent dans les ruines et trouvèrent, ô paradoxe, un pain entier au goût de cendre que le four avait protégé des flammes. Ils se le partagèrent dans le jardin. La journée s'acheva sans que personne ne se soit présenté au manoir et, comme le soir tombait, les anciens domestiques décrochèrent un rideau presque épargné par les flammes et décidèrent de s'en couvrir et de passer la nuit dans le jardin.

Bard dormit à peine, cette nuit-là. En tant qu'aîné, il se sentait le devoir de veiller sur ses deux jeunes collègues. Finny n'était encore qu'un enfant, après tout. Maylene était un peu plus mûre, mais elle vivait dans un monde où tout est plus difficile pour les femmes en général. C'était lui le chef de la petite équipe ; il fallait qu'il se comporte en tant que tel.

Au petit matin, alors que les deux autres dormaient encore, il se leva et alla marcher pour dégourdir un peu ses muscles ankylosés. Le soleil se levait. C'était un très beau spectacle, mais, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas cette beauté. Maylene le rejoignit peu après. Ils contemplèrent le lever de soleil ensemble pendant un moment, sans dire un mot.

« Finny dort encore », finit par dire Maylene. « Il en a bien besoin. »

« Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? »

La question était tellement abrupte que la domestique aux cheveux rouges en resta décontenancée. Evidemment, elle comptait attendre le retour du jeune maître, mais vu ce qui venait de se passer en ville, il y avait des chances pour que celui-ci ne revienne pas. Maylene n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de redevenir tueuse à gages, et elle savait également que le métier de femme de chambre n'était pas vraiment fait pour elle, du moins pas dans une maison ordinaire. L'avenir s'annonçait difficile.

« Ooooh, je n'en sais rien. Et toi ? »

« Je te propose qu'on se marie. »

La suggestion était si inattendue que Maylene dût demander à son collègue de la lui répéter, puis se retint de se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Se marier… « Ce serait une mauvaise idée », répondit-elle enfin.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On n'est pas amoureux, toi et moi. »

Il haussa les épaules et chercha une cigarette avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en avait plus une seule. « Evidemment. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, je te demande de m'épouser, pour la sécurité. »

« Oooh, mais comment peux-tu me demander ça ? » s'indigna-t-elle. « Se marier par amour est le seul privilège des roturiers, pourquoi y renoncer ? »

Il se retourna vers elle et son visage avait pris une expression totalement indescriptible. « Ecoute, May, je sais que je ne suis pas le prince charmant dont tu rêves, mais je peux faire l'affaire. Et puis, il ne s'agit pas que de nous deux. »

Elle resta muette un instant. « Tu penses à Finny ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Je pense à Finny, oui. Il est assez jeune pour être mon fils, ce serait mieux si je l'adoptais. »

« Il est devenu adulte la nuit dernière, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. »

« N'empêche. Il a seize ans, légalement ça fait de lui un mineur. Dans les troupes, on reste soudés. »

Maylene commençait à comprendre où son ami voulait en venir. « T'arriveras pas à l'adopter vu que t'as pas la nationalité britannique », fit-elle cependant remarquer.

« Et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais bien me marier, ça m'aiderait à changer de nationalité. Seulement, je ne peux pas me marier avec n'importe qui. T'aurais pas une clope, par hasard, je suis en manque ? »

L'ancienne tueuse à gages secoua la tête tout en méditant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Evidemment, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, ils n'étaient pas _n'importe qui_ l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, Bard avait treize ans de plus qu'elle et elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer mariée avec lui. L'image de Sebastian traversa son esprit, trop beau, trop classe, trop mystérieux, trop… inaccessible. Comme un rêve de petite fille qui croit encore au prince charmant. Et dans une équipe comme la sienne, on n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui perd son temps à rêver au prince charmant.

« Adopter Finny… » murmura-t-elle enfin. « Moi qui ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants… »

« Je pourrais aussi t'en fabriquer d'autres. Enfin, seulement si tu veux bien. »

Maylene retourna encore et encore la situation dans sa tête, puis réalisa soudain que l'idée qu'un _prince charmant, _un être parfait et qui soit à ses pieds puisse exister lui semblait ridicule. Elle aussi avait mûri au cours de la nuit précédente ; elle se sentait prête à renoncer à ses anciennes illusions. Bard ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'homme qu'elle avait pu imaginer épouser, mais il était sympa, fiable et solide comme un roc. A trois, ils formeraient une famille unie malgré les épreuves.

« Ecoute », dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Et elle releva ses lunettes sans ajouter un mot, dévoilant ses yeux revolver. Etant hypermétrope, elle ne distinguait presque plus le visage de Bard, qui se trouvait près d'elle, tout en sachant parfaitement que lui pouvait la voir. Ce geste était le plus grand signe de confiance qu'elle pouvait accorder à quelqu'un : elle se sentait nue, vulnérable, Bard le savait très bien et s'en sentit ému.

« D'accord », dit-elle simplement.

Il regarda ses yeux pendant quelques instants, puis se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur le bout de ses lèvres. Ce baiser n'avait rien de sexuel ni de sensuel; il signifiait simplement qu'un accord était scellé entre eux. Ils allaient être mariés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Un bruit leur fit tourner la tête. Apparemment réveillé, Finny les appelait. « On n'a plus qu'à lui annoncer la nouvelle », conclut Bard en descendant la colline.

« Oooh, si on a des enfants un jour, il faudra que tu t'arrêtes de fumer », fit-elle remarquer. Et il haussa les épaules. Voilà qu'elle parlait déjà comme une épouse…

* * *

Tout cela, Ciel Phantomhive l'avait su bien plus tard. A présent, il séjournait chez Elizabeth en attendant que son manoir soit reconstruit, et Elizabeth faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral, qu'il le veuille ou non. Par exemple, elle lui lisait des passages d'un roman d'amour qu'elle avait commencé d'écrire, et sa prose s'avérait tellement guimauve qu'il devait parfois se retenir de vomir pendant les séances de lecture…

Aujourd'hui, elle le laissait tranquille car elle aidait Maylene à se préparer pour la noce, qui aurait lieu dans la journée. Désœuvré, Ciel déambulait dans le château en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Sebastian l'avait abandonné et il était toujours en vie. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ?

Soudain, une voix masculine le fit tressaillir et il réalisa qu'il était entré dans le quartier des domestiques sans s'en rendre compte. Par réflexe, il s'approcha de la porte derrière laquelle la personne parlait. « T'aurais pu faire gaffe, Finny », disait-elle. « Le rideau est à moitié bousillé, maintenant. »

« Désolé », répondit Finny de derrière la porte. « Tu sais que je ne connais pas ma force. »

« Ça va, on va pas en faire un plat. T'as les alliances ? »

« Je les ai… Dis-moi… Quand tu m'auras adopté, est-ce qu'il faudra que je t'appelle papa ? »

« Comme tu voudras. Moi, ça m'est égal. »

« Je continuerai à t'appeler comme avant, alors. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit et Ciel entendit une respiration saccadée. Il risqua un coup d'œil et vit le jeune jardinier qui sanglotait sur l'épaule de son futur père adoptif. L'émotion était trop forte. Emu sans vouloir se l'avouer, le baron s'éloigna de la porte et regagna sa chambre sans être vu.

S'il avait assisté à cette scène un ou deux ans plus tôt, il aurait sans doute ricané de mépris, mais à présent, il ne pouvait ressentir que des sentiments mêlés. Il s'agissait probablement de larmes de joie, après tout. Depuis combien de temps lui-même n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Et depuis quand personne ne l'avait-il pris dans ses bras ?

Avec Sebastian, cela remontait à environ deux mois. Son ancien majordome ne perdait jamais une occasion de le toucher, lui savonnant le dos dans son bain ou le transportant dans les situations dangereuses. Ciel avait toujours supposé qu'il en profitait pour goûter son âme du bout des doigts et voir quel goût il avait. Il supposait également que si Sebastian avait réagi aussi violemment quand l'ange avait essayé de le _purifier_, c'était parce qu'une âme dépourvue de haine n'avait sans doute aucun goût pour lui. Ils étaient proches parce que Sebastian s'était destiné à le dévorer.

Et pourtant, son diable de majordome avait lâché sa proie. Pourquoi ? S'agissait-il d'une ruse destiné à augmenter ses angoisses et à rendre son âme encore plus savoureuse pour plus tard ? Ou quelque chose était-il arrivé à Sebastian ?

Tout en réfléchissant, Ciel gagna lentement la tente qu'on avait dressée au fond du jardin et sous laquelle la bénédiction aurait lieu. Bard et May avaient prévu à l'origine une cérémonie simple à l'église ainsi qu'un repas de noces tout aussi simple, mais Lizzie avait décidé de s'occuper de tout et il avait été impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Résultat : des cœurs, des nounours et des rubans partout dans le plus pur style Elizabeth. Les messieurs avaient eu le droit de choisir leur tenue mais Ciel s'attendait au pire quand à la robe qu'allait porter Maylene.

L'heure de la cérémonie approchait. La tente se remplit assez vite et Elizabeth alla se placer à côté de Ciel, qui avait été choisi pour être le témoin. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il assista à la bénédiction dans un état second, récitant son texte quand il le fallait, le regard perdu dans le vague juste après.

« Tu as vu ? » murmura Elizabeth à son oreille au début de la cérémonie. « C'est une belle robe, non ? »

La robe de la mariée était belle, en effet, mais depuis Angela, Ciel avait du mal à regarder une robe blanche sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Il suivit les autres dans le jardin après la cérémonie, s'installa à sa place autour de la table décorée de petits cœurs, fit son discours de témoin et ne se força même pas à sourire, au grand désarroi de Lizzie.

« On dirait que tu n'es même pas content pour eux », murmura-t-elle à son oreille au moment du dessert, tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'avaler une part de gâteau décorée de façon tellement mignonne qu'on risquait une carie rien qu'en le regardant.

« Si… » murmura-t-il. C'était bien cela le problème : il s'était attaché à ces trois phénomènes. Quand Sebastian lui avait fait remarquer qu'un baron a besoin de domestiques, il lui avait enjoint de trouver des personnes qui possédaient des capacités au combat surhumaines, ainsi que de bonnes raisons de venir travailler pour lui. Ensuite, comme il savait qu'il mourrait jeune, il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher à eux, affichant une attitude froide et dédaigneuse et leur parlant le moins possible. Et malgré cela, le trio l'avait servi avec un dévouement incroyable, _comme s'ils l'aimaient bien malgré tout_. Et paf ! Lui aussi avait fini par bien les aimer.

Il finit par réaliser qu'il les enviait profondément. Il avait beau posséder un titre, une fortune et des privilèges, il n'avait sans doute aucun avenir. Ces trois-là pourraient faire tous les projets qu'ils voudraient, et même s'ils avaient tous connu des malheurs par le passé, cela ne les empêcherait sans doute pas d'accéder à ce qu'ils appelaient le bonheur. Quelle injustice…

« Enfin, le repas est terminé… » marmonna-t-il quand la dernière miette fut avalée.

« Oh ! Alors, on va danser ! »

C'en était trop pour Ciel. Il attendit que sa petite fiancée ait le dos tourné, puis s'éclipsa dans le parc, pour une fois ravi que sa petite taille lui facilite ce genre de manœuvre. Tout le monde était en train de débarrasser la table de toute façon. Il avait besoin d'être seul : l'amusement des autres lui levait le cœur.

Elizabeth… Jamais elle n'aurait la plus petite idée de ce qu'il avait pu endurer depuis l'incendie du manoir. Et s'il lui décrivait un jour ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'il avait vécu, elle se mettrait sans doute dans tous ses états alors que lui-même détestait les épanchements. Et pourtant, cette petite folle au cœur tellement grand qu'il empêchait le reste de fonctionner normalement avait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur à lui.

Il faisait presque nuit maintenant et Ciel errait parmi les arbres en y voyant à peine. Soudain, une immense silhouette blanche et ailée se dessina devant lui ! Il fit un bon en arrière, puis se mit à rire nerveusement. Ce n'était rien qu'une des statues du parc. Il avait cru que c'était…

Oh, l'ange était mort, de toute façon. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à aller danser et s'amuser avec les autres. Il décida donc de rentrer le manoir par une porte de derrière. Son plan faillit réussir, mais comme il traversait le quartier des domestiques pour rejoindre le grand hall, il se heurta à… Elizabeth en personne.

« Lizzie ! Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, visiblement effrayée. « Chut. Je cherchais la mariée pour lui dire de… d'enlever enfin ses lunettes, et… »

La voix de Maylene filtra à travers la porte. « Bard, je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Et puis on est mariés, maintenant. »

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me demandes ça ? » répondit la voix du cuisinier.

« Oooh, s'il te plait, j'ai pensé à ça toute la soirée. Je n'en peux vraiment plus. »

« Ecoute, moi aussi, je suis en manque. Mais ici… »

« Ça prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Allez, déboutonne-moi cette fichue robe et débrouille-toi avec ce que tu trouves… »

« J'ai jamais fait ça avant ! » protesta-t-il.

« Alors je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre, le premier ou la première que je trouverai. »

Bard soupira d'exaspération. « OK, je vais te le desserrer, ce fichu corset, à condition que tu me laisses fumer une clope juste après. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Mademoiselle ait réussi à te faire porter ce machin. »

« Oooh, c'était ça ou renoncer à mes lunettes… »

Ciel et Elizabeth échangèrent un bref regard, puis, comme cette dernière semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire, le baron l'entraîna par le bras en courant jusque dans le hall. Arrivés là-bas, ils reprirent leur souffle, puis Elizabeth se cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« J'ai vraiment crû qu'ils allaient… Enfin, qu'importe. C'est ma faute : je l'ai lacée trop serré alors qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude. C'était vraiment méchant de ma part. »

Ciel hocha gravement la tête, ému sans le vouloir par l'élan de compassion de Lizzie. Sa propre expérience avec les instruments de torture que sont les corsets l'avaient laissé partisan de l'abolition de ce genre de pratique. « Viens », dit-il, ressentant une soudaine bouffée d'affection. « On va danser. »

« Tu n'es plus fâché ? » s'enquit Elizabeth.

« Fâché ? Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Tu as fait la tête pendant tout le repas. »

Il soupira intérieurement. « Ce n'est pas contre toi, Lizzie… »

Tandis qu'ils regagnaient le parc, une silhouette noire et longiligne se pencha vers eux depuis les branches d'un arbre. Ciel ne leva pas la tête, il ne vit pas deux yeux rouges qui le suivaient du regard, ni un sourire carnassier qui apparaîssait sur le visage de Sebastian…

* * *

_Note de l'auteure : j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose dans cette fic, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Merci de me dire sérieusement ce que vous en pensez : une critique sincère aide à progresser. La suite au prochain épisode…_


	3. Le majordome à l'hôpital

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et merci d'avoir corrigé mon erreur monumentale. Jamais je n'aurais dû me tromper sur le rang de Ciel, vous devriez me mettre des claques !

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient absolument pas. Tous les personnages sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.

_Le majordome à l'hôpital_

Le soir commençait à tomber mais une agitation fébrile régnait encore dans le grand hôpital de Londres. Médecins et infirmières allaient et venaient, les bras chargés pour la plupart. Le grand incendie les avait surchargés de travail un mois plus tôt et leur tâche n'était pas encore terminée : il y avait encore trop de gens à soigner.

Le Prince Soma, qui venait d'entrer par la grande porte, suivi de son fidèle serviteur, regarda le va-et-vient du personnel pendant un instant, puis fit signe à une jeune infirmière qui se dirigeait vers la porte, porteuse d'un sac en toile plein à craquer. « Mademoiselle ! »

« Les visites sont terminées. Revenez demain entre quatorze heures et dix-huit heures », répondit la jeune femme sans s'arrêter.

« Nous ne venons pas pour une visite. Nous cherchons le réfectoire », répondit le prince en désignant la caisse pleine de pains au curry qu'Agni tenait dans ses bras.

« Oh ! Je vois », murmura l'infirmière en posant son fardeau dans un coin. « Veuillez me suivre. Excusez-nous pour l'accueil, tout le monde est tellement occupé… »

Les Indiens suivirent l'infirmière jusque dans une petite pièce où quelques personnes en blouse blanche prenaient une tasse de thé sur le pouce. En distribuant son chargement, Soma ne put retenir une petite bouffée d'orgueil. Cette distribution de nourriture, c'était son idée. C'était un peu grâce à lui que Londres se reconstruisait. Il lui semblait même un peu étrange de penser qu'il effectuait les premiers vrais actes altruistes de sa vie dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien. Mais c'était tellement bon de faire ça.

Agni, qui observait la scène avec son habituelle sérénité, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'infirmière qui les avait guidés se tenait à l'écart, comme si elle craignait quelque chose. « Vous n'avez pas faim, mademoiselle ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle secoua la tête et sortit. Un des médecins grogna. « Anna ne parle jamais à moins d'y être obligée. Si vous voulez la forcer à manger, libre à vous d'essayer. »

Et le Prince, vaguement vexé que quelqu'un dédaigne ainsi l'incomparable curry de son serviteur, se tourna vers lui. « Agni, va parler à cette infirmière. »

« Oui, mon prince. »

L'infirmière, qui avait regagné le hall d'entrée, s'apprêtait à ramasser de nouveau son sac en toile quand elle vit avec stupeur Agni le soulever à sa place. « Permettez que je vous aide, mademoiselle… »

« Anna. Il n'y a pas de _mademoiselle_ ici », dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Anna. Où alliez-vous ? »

« Au local à ordures pour déposer ces linges usagés. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça. »

« Ce que mon maître m'ordonne, je dois l'exécuter. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête et guida l'Indien dehors, quelque peu déroutée. Celui-ci remarqua vaguement qu'elle avait dû être très jolie mais que la souffrance avait abîmé ses traits, gravant sur eux un masque de tristesse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Agni voyait un de ces vieux visages de vingt-cinq ans, détruits par la douleur causée par ce maudit incendie. Les Britanniques, contrairement à ses compatriotes, semblaient toujours vouloir refuser les épreuves que les dieux leurs imposaient, et même s'en indigner. Cela le surprenait toujours un peu.

« Nous y voilà », dit Anna en ouvrant la porte du local pour y déposer le sac. Elle voulut le reprendre, mais Agni se glissa dans le local avant elle. Anna se demanda s'il s'agissait de galanterie ou de condescendance. Elle attendit qu'il revienne en regardant la rue qui s'étirait devant elle. L'incendie… Elle avait détesté ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, et aujourd'hui encore, toutes ces ruines lui donnaient le vertige.

C'est alors qu'un homme de petite taille s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et fut bousculée. « Hé ! » s'écria-t-elle tout en s'attendant qu'il se sauve en courant, comme n'importe quel lâche. C'est alors qu'elle eut le choc de sa vie. Le petit homme revint vers elle, la jeta à terre et la bourra de coups de pieds.

De l'intérieur du local, le serviteur du prince entendit des cris et revint en toute hâte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit ce qui se passait. Les bandages qui entouraient sa main volèrent et la main droite de la déesse Kali entra en action. En quelques secondes, le petit homme cruel gisait à terre.

« Anna ! Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? »

Anna s'assit péniblement par terre et porta les mains à son ventre. « Je crois qu'il m'a cassé une côte… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Un attroupement s'était formé et les gens regardaient l'agresseur et l'agressée avec des yeux ronds. Agni ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que personne ne semblait vouloir faire quelque chose d'utile et décida de s'en charger.

« Si l'un de vous voulait bien accompagner cette demoiselle à l'hôpital, ce serait bien », fit-il remarquer. Un couple s'en chargea et Agni se pencha sur l'agresseur enfin maîtrisé. Quelque chose dans ses traits lui inspirait une violente et irrésistible répulsion. Il semblait jeune, difforme, mais il était impossible de savoir où la difformité résidait. Le serviteur du prince avait été élevé dans l'idée que chaque être vivant a de la valeur et mérite le respect, mais l'expression du petit homme lui fit se demander pendant une fraction de seconde s'il n'existait pas au moins une exception.

« Je vous ai vu agresser cette dame ! » s'écria un passant tout en se cachant soigneusement derrière Agni. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous avait fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ? » lança à son tour un autre passant d'un ton haineux. Le petit groupe devenait houleux et Agni devait faire appel à toute la foi qu'il avait en lui pour se retenir de frapper l'agresseur à son tour. Son maître n'aurait pas aimé qu'il perde ainsi le contrôle de ses nerfs.

L'agresseur, quant lui, regardait ceux qui l'entouraient avec un calme déroutant, comme si ce qui se passait n'avait aucune importance. « Rien », dit-il. « Absolument rien. Elle était juste sur mon chemin. »

* * *

« Il vous a dit ça ? » s'enquit froidement Ciel Phantomhive.

Le Prince Soma acquiesça. Quand la police avait refusé d'enquêter sur l'affaire, il s'était rendu directement au manoir fraîchement reconstruit de son ami et l'avait trouvé en train de superviser la remise en route de la maison, sans grand succès étant donné que ses domestiques n'avaient pas beaucoup gagné en adresse depuis la dernière fois. Agni s'était chargé d'aider les trois amis à remettre de l'ordre avec son efficacité habituelle tandis que le prince racontait au comte les événements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques jours plus tôt.

« Je peux t'assurer, Ciel, que c'est exactement comme cela que tout s'est passé. Il nous a tout de suite offert de déposer un chèque exorbitant pour couvrir les frais de santé de l'infirmière, d'ailleurs. »

« Et ensuite, il s'est sauvé », supposa Ciel.

« C'est ça qui est étrange : tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il parte mais on lui a demandé de rester à proximité en attendant que la banque soit ouverte le lendemain. Il l'a fait. On a passé la nuit à plusieurs dans une cave. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : le chèque était en bois ? »

« Parfaitement provisionné. Le plus étrange était que ce type semblait n'éprouver aucun remords, aucune culpabilité. Et pourtant, tout le monde était prêt à le tuer. »

Ciel réfléchit quelques instants. Cette histoire s'avérait vraiment étrange. « Et l'infirmière ? » s'enquit-il.

« Ses blessures se sont avérées moins graves qu'on ne l'avait craint. Elle a repris le travail ce matin. D'ailleurs… » (Soma eut un petit sourire) « Elle a fait don du chèque à l'hôpital. »

« Elle le connaissait ? »

« Absolument pas. Il l'a agressée parce qu'elle se trouvait sur son chemin. De l'avis général, elle n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche. »

« On a l'identité de l'agresseur ? »

« Il s'appelle Edward Hyde et c'est tout ce qu'on sait sur lui. La banque ne m'en a pas dit plus à cause du secret professionnel. »

« On dirait un faux nom », fit remarquer Ciel, pensif. Hyde évoquait le verbe anglais _to hide_, qui signifie se cacher. Mister Hyde…

« Je vais enquêter là-dessus », décida Ciel. Après tout, que Sebastian soit là ou pas, il lui fallait bien un moyen de tromper son ennui. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour trouver les couloirs du manoir propres et les tableaux correctement accrochés aux murs. La scène contrastait nettement avec le bazar qui régnait quelques instants plus tôt. Ciel chercha Sebastian des yeux et ne trouva qu'Agni qui se tenait un peu plus loin, les yeux modestement baissés. « Bravo », lui dit-il. « Beau travail. »

« Ce sont eux qui ont tout fait », répondit le serviteur en désignant Bard, Maylene et Finny, qui attendaient, debout en rang et passablement euphoriques.

_Il obtient un ex aequo au combat avec Sebastian, il réussit à faire travailler ces trois-là efficacement… Ce type m'énerve !_

* * *

Monsieur Tanaka conduisit Ciel devant la banque. Celui-ci considérait l'affaire uniquement comme une formalité : il allait entrer, dire qui il était, le directeur allait lui baiser les pieds et lui donner tous les renseignements qu'il désirait. Facile.

Seulement, voilà : le réceptionniste n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était réellement un lord anglais. « Reviens avec ton papa demain, petit », lui dit-il négligemment.

Ciel vit rouge. « Non mais dites-donc, savez-vous à qui vous avez affaire ? » Et il lui présenta la bague qu'il portait à son doigt. Avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus la bague héritée de son père puisqu'il l'avait donnée pour pouvoir rentrer au port lors du grand incendie de Londres.

Ciel fut jeté dehors sans ménagement, non sans dire au personnel qu'ils entendraient parler de lui et qu'ils se mordraient les doigts de l'avoir traité de manière aussi indigne de son rang. Ensuite, il se mit à faire les cent pas sans cesser de fulminer. Evidemment, il avait mal calculé son coup. S'il avait demandé à une personne ayant de l'influence dans ce domaine de l'accompagner – et il en connaissait pas mal – l'affaire serait déjà réglée.

Un croassement le fit tressaillir. Non loin de lui, un énorme corbeau se tenait perché sur un réverbère. Fasciné, Ciel s'approcha. Cet oiseau, on aurait dit…

« Sebastian ? »

Le corbeau s'envola à son approche. Une de ses plumes tomba à terre. En voulant la ramasser, Ciel aperçut une petite chose bleue qui brillait. Incrédule, il la ramassa. C'était sa bague, celle qu'il tenait de son père, la preuve qu'il était bel et bien un Phantomhive. Grâce à cela, il allait pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Malheureusement, tout ce que les employés de la banque savaient, c'était qu'Edward Hyde avait ouvert un compte ici quelques mois plus tôt. Le compte ayant toujours été approvisionné en espèces, il était impossible d'en savoir beaucoup plus. L'adresse du bonhomme se trouvant à l'autre bout de Londres, Ciel estima qu'il valait mieux qu'il se rende d'abord à l'hôpital pour y interroger la jeune infirmière.

A l'hôpital aussi, les employés traitèrent Ciel avec la déférence qu'il estimait qu'il lui était due. Il demanda à parler à « Anna, l'infirmière qu'on avait agressée l'autre jour », et on lui répondit qu'elle étendait les bras sur la terrasse avec Virginia, une collègue. Ciel trouva sans peine la terrasse où des dizaines de draps séchaient au soleil et interpella une grosse femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui étendait d'autres draps. « Anna ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à cette pauvre chérie ? Elle a déjà tellement eu peur l'autre jour ! »

« Laisse, Virginia, je vais m'en occuper », dit une voix douce dans son dos. Ciel se retourna et ne put retenir un cri d'effroi en voyant le visage de l'infirmière.

Il s'agissait d'Angela.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Note de l'auteure : ce chapitre comprend un clin d'œil à une œuvre littéraire qu'on ne lit plus beaucoup de nos jours. Un grand bravo au premier qui pourra en trouver le titre.

Au fait, l'un de vous connaîtrait-il le nom de famille d'Angela ? Selon les sites, j'ai trouvé Blair ou Blanc, mais aucun nom ne fait l'unanimité.


	4. Le majordome se promène la nuit

Bravo à tous ceux qui ont repéré le clin d'œil dans le chapitre précédent. Il s'agissait bien de _Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde_. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû mettre cette fic dans la section crossovers…

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi !

_Le majordome se promène la nuit_

Complètement suffoqué, Ciel dévisageait le monstre qui avait assassiné ses parents. Comment pouvait-elle avoir survécu à ce que Sebastian lui avait fait sur le pont sacré ? La rage le dévorait mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il en avait bien trop sur le cœur.

« Si vous le permettez, monsieur », dit Angela avec une révérence, « je finirai d'étendre les draps tout en vous parlant. On en a besoin au deuxième étage. »

Ciel la suivit jusqu'au bout de la terrasse tout en bouillonnant. Il pensait à dégainer son revolver mais savait bien que ce n'était pas le moment : l'autre infirmière le verrait et il aurait du mal à se justifier. En outre, Angela avait déjà dompté le Chien des Enfers et tenu tête à Sebastian ainsi qu'à deux dieux de la mort _en même temps_… Seul, il ne ferait pas le poids contre elle.

« Anna, c'est mon diminutif », expliqua-t-elle en saisissant un drap. « Il y a déjà une Angela au service chirurgie, vous comprenez… »

« Laisse-moi deviner », dit-il en la regardant déplier un drap. « Edward Hyde est un de tes pions, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sers de lui pour t'attirer la sympathie de tout le monde comme tu l'as fait avec Henry Barrymore, et ensuite, tu comptes le tuer ? »

« Non, Monsieur », répondit-elle sans quitter son drap des yeux. « Je ne le connais pas. Il s'est jeté sur moi sans que je ne lui aie rien fait. »

« A d'autres ! Tu peux peut-être manipuler tous les imbéciles que tu croises avec ton regard de biche effarouchée, mais sur moi, ça ne marche pas. Je sais qui tu es vraiment. »

Angela secoua la tête puis remonta ses manches, dévoilant des bras tellement couverts de bleus et d'ecchymoses qu'on avait peine à croire qu'ils avaient été blancs. Puis elle tourna le dos au comte et déboutonna deux boutons de sa robe. Le haut de son dos présentait exactement les mêmes marques. Un autre que Ciel se serait laissé attendrir mais le meilleur limier de sa Majesté ne se laissait pas avoir par des pièges grossiers. « Tu t'es fait ça toute seule », objecta-t-il.

« Dans mon dos ? »

« Tout est possible, pour un ange. »

Elle reboutonna sa robe sans dire un mot et Ciel remarqua pour la première fois que son visage avait changé : des marques de fatigue le sillonnaient, le faisant paraître plus vieux, et un pansement lui barrait le visage à l'endroit où Hyde l'avait probablement frappée. « Ciel ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Alors là, tu me déçois. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Tu n'as pas remarqué que nous sommes dans un hôpital, un endroit que les dieux de la mort visitent au moins une fois par jour et qu'ils surveillent régulièrement via les _Doomsday Books_ du personnel ? Tu ne crois pas qu'un ange ayant mes antécédents irait se cacher dans un autre endroit ? »

Ciel sursauta. Ce n'était pas possible, en effet. « Tu les manipules, eux aussi ! »

« Je suis flattée. Vraiment flattée que tu me surestimes à ce point-là. Mais non. Je n'intéresse plus les dieux de la mort depuis que mes ailes sont brisées. »

Angela s'interrompit et leva la tête vers une cheminée. Un corbeau s'y trouvait perché et semblait écouter leur conversation. L'oiseau et l'infirmière semblèrent échanger un long regard, puis cette dernière se pencha et ramassa un autre drap. « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il posa la question qui n'avait pas cessé de le torturer. « Pourquoi mes parents ? »

« Pourquoi pas eux, Ciel ? Tous les humains sont souillés. Et je ne crois pas que tu aies éprouvé beaucoup de scrupules à sacrifier ceux que tu considérais comme tes pions. »

Ciel s'efforça de se calmer mais c'était difficile. Il avait toujours en mémoire le sourire cruel que l'ange lui avait adressé quand elle lui avait montré le visage dénaturé de ses parents. Une conversation lui revint en mémoire. « La Reine m'a parlé de _taches_. Elle n'a pas dit cela au hasard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Attends un peu… Oh, je me souviens. Ton père a détruit trente-deux familles pour de l'argent et ta mère a cautionné cela. Cela te va, comme explication ? »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Angela secoua tristement la tête et fit signe à Virginia qui venait de s'approcher, alertée par le bruit. Elles plièrent un drap ensemble tandis que Ciel s'efforçait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le drap plié, Angela s'adossa à une cheminée et ferma les yeux de fatigue. « C'était entre 1865 et 1875, je crois », murmura-t-elle. « Une explosion dans une usine à cause de la négligence d'un ouvrier et de systèmes non sécurisés. Des dizaines d'employés aspergés de produits chimiques. Et ton père qui leur demande de reprendre le travail comme si de rien n'était. »

« Il n'a pas pu faire ça ! » protesta Ciel, choqué.

« Oh si, il l'a fait. Il aimait trop son argent, tu sais. Il est parti du principe que s'il ne voyait pas ces pauvres gens souffrir, cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient bien et que lui pouvait mener sa petite vie tranquille. Presque tous les humains riches pensent comme cela, d'ailleurs. C'est moi qui ai dû purifier tous ces pauvres malheureux. »

« Tu veux dire leur laver le cerveau ! »

« Je leur ai permis d'accéder à la sérénité. »

Ciel serra les dents. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était absolument impossible. Son père n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, et sa mère non plus ! Et quand bien même… Quand bien même ils auraient fait quelque chose de répréhensible, ils n'avaient sûrement pas mérité de finir cousus l'un à l'autre comme une caricature d'eux-mêmes. Lui-même n'avait pas mérité d'être enlevé et torturé pendant des mois alors qu'il n'avait à l'époque que dix ans. C'était Angela la méchante, pas son père.

« Pourquoi me dire cela seulement maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

« Tu commences à accepter ? C'est bien. Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi vouloir savoir quels sont leurs crimes seulement maintenant ? »

Ciel porta la main à son cache-œil. Si le corbeau qui se tenait perché sur la cheminée était bien Sebastian, il n'aurait qu'à dire quelques mots pour que celui-ci tue Angela tout de suite. Seulement, s'il criait « Sebastian, je t'ordonne de tuer l'ange » et que rien ne se passait, il n'aurait pas l'air malin.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » marmonna-t-il rageusement. Il s'attendait à la voir sourire dédaigneusement et eut un petit choc en voyant l'expression de l'ange purificateur rester la même. Ce visage naguère si beau n'exprimait plus que de la tristesse et de la fatigue. Malgré l'absence de rides, on aurait dit qu'elle avait vieilli de cinquante ans depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Edward Hyde ? » s'enquit-il brutalement.

« Absolument rien. Ce monsieur t'intéresse ? »

Il ne l'intéressait que parce qu'il considérait Agni et Soma comme des amis (ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait) et parce qu'il souhaitait tromper son ennui en attendant de mourir. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Sans dire un mot, il fit demi-tour et quitta la terrasse, évitant soigneusement les draps blancs comme neige qui flottaient de tous côtés. Il reviendrait plus tard pour s'occuper d'elle.

Derrière lui, le corbeau s'envola de sa cheminée.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Ciel hésita entre se rendre au domicile d'Edward Hyde tout de suite et passer d'abord par la bibliothèque pour vérifier ce qu'Angela venait de lui dire. S'il y avait réellement eu un accident dans une usine Phantomhive à cette époque, les journaux avaient dû en parler.

D'une part, la bibliothèque serait peut-être fermée à cette heure de la nuit. Il n'aurait pas eu peur de se promener dans les rues à l'époque où Sebastian l'accompagnait, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelque chose pourrait arriver à Monsieur Tanaka et...

Non, Monsieur Tanaka était mort depuis trois ans. Il avait du mal à se faire à cette idée, mais c'était vrai. Quand le manoir avait brûlé une première fois, Ciel l'avait trouvé poignardé, agonisant sur les marches du perron. Ensuite, quand il était revenu avec Sebastian, un an plus tard, son ancien majordome l'attendait comme si de rien n'était. Apparemment, il était trop attaché à la vie au manoir pour se résoudre à passer de l'autre côté. Bard, Maylene et Finny n'avaient jamais compris qu'ils interagissaient avec un fantôme. Ils ne s'étaient jamais doutés que si Monsieur Tanaka passait presque tout son temps à siroter son thé dans son coin, réduit à la moitié de lui-même, c'était parce que le fait d'exister parmi eux lui prenait déjà presque toute son énergie.

« A la bibliothèque nationale, Monsieur Tanaka », ordonna-t-il. Et quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait occupé à compulser des dossiers qui dataient d'avant sa naissance. Cela lui prit du temps mais il finit par trouver une édition du Times qui mentionnait un accident dans une usine Phantomhive. Selon les médecins, les blessures des ouvriers étaient toutes sans conséquences pour leur santé.

Ciel chercha encore mais ne trouva rien dans les autres journaux de son époque. Il s'efforça de penser que l'explosion avait effectivement laissé ces ouvriers indemnes mais son esprit ne trouvait pas la paix. Et si son père avait… Mais non, s'il y avait eu un problème, c'était forcément de la faute du médecin, qui s'était trompé de diagnostic ! Son père n'avait pas pu commettre une négligence pareille.

Alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfui avec sa femme et son fils quand il avait appris que la reine souhaitait leur mort ? S'était-il senti assez coupable pour se soumettre volontairement à cette terrible punition ?

Complètement écœuré, Ciel quitta la bibliothèque et ordonna à Monsieur Tanaka de le conduire au domicile de Mr Hyde. Le trajet dura trop longtemps à son goût. Quand il frappa enfin à la porte de Hyde, ce fut pour attendre en vain qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Les rares passants lui jetaient des regards étranges et semblaient se demander ce qu'un enfant de son âge et aussi richement habillé pouvait bien venir faire dans un quartier aussi mal famé.

Un passant finit par s'approcher de lui. « Eh, petit ! »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre », répondit dédaigneusement Ciel en regardant à peine l'individu qui, à en juger par sa grande taille, ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il cherchait. « Je cherche Edward Hyde. »

« Dommage, parce que tu m'as trouvé. » Et l'homme plaqua Ciel contre le mur et fit glisser un couteau contre sa joue. « Tu vas me donner tout ce que t'as sur toi, autrement je te découpe en morceaux. »

Ciel se sentit paniquer. Cette fois-ci, personne ne viendrait à son secours. Il allait mourir comme un chien ! « Je suis le comte Phantomhive ! » annonça-t-il dans l'espoir fou que ce type le laisse ne paix.

« Et moi, le marquis de Carabas ! File-moi ton fric et plus vite que ça ! Non, d'abord, file-moi cette bague. »

Par réflexe, Ciel toucha son œil marqué et hurla : « Sebastian, je t'ordonne de venir à mon secours ! » Il y eut une secousse et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, son agresseur gisait à terre, une fourchette plantée dans son crane. Une longue silhouette en noir se tenait debout près de lui.

« Sebastian ? »

L'homme se tourna vers lui et Ciel reconnut immédiatement ses yeux rouges et son expression mystérieuse. Il lui manquait un bras, mais sinon, c'était toujours son majordome. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, puis Sebastian posa un genou à terre.

« Yes, my lord. »

_A suivre…_


	5. Le majordome et le docteur Jekyll

Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture. Oh, et pour la dernière fois, si vous n'êtes ni assez intègres pour vous abstenir de regarder la saison 2 illégalement (sérieux, ça a déjà tué des séries), ni assez sympas pour écrire une review sans balancer de spoilers, ce n'est même pas la peine de commenter, surtout si c'est pour massacrer notre belle langue française en même temps. La courtoisie, ça existe, merci à ceux et celles qui s'en souviennent.

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, d'ailleurs je ne parle même pas japonais. Je ne gagne pas un centime en écrivant ceci.

_Le majordome et le docteur Jekyll_

Assis dans le fiacre, Ciel Phantomhive faisait semblant d'examiner le pommeau de sa canne. Sebastian se tenait devant lui et Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré par sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de lui jeter son autorité à la figure pour bien lui montrer qui était le maître. « Tu en as mis du temps ! » lui lança-t-il durement.

« Que Monsieur veuille bien me pardonner », répondit le majordome d'un ton neutre.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Avec vous, Monsieur. Je vous l'ai dit : je resterai avec vous jusqu'au bout. »

Ciel rumina un instant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Je suppose que tu peux m'éclairer sur tout ça », énonça-il.

« Vous éclairer sur quoi ? »

« L'ange m'a dit que ses ailes étaient brisées. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Sebastian eut un petit sourire. « Elle a perdu son statut d'ange, Monsieur, ainsi que tous les privilèges qui vont avec. Elle n'est plus qu'une humaine ordinaire. »

Ciel fronça les sourcils. « Je t'avais dit de le tuer. »

« Je suis confus, Monsieur. Je croyais vraiment l'avoir tué; je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai failli à ma tâche. Souhaitez-vous que j'aille réparer cela tout de suite ? »

« Non. »

Le visage de Sebastian prit une expression presque moqueuse. « Je reconnais bien là votre bonté de cœur, Monsieur. »

Il le testait. Cette provocation avait pour but de vérifier si Ciel se sentait toujours prêt à lui donner son âme. Le comte réagit au quart de tour. « Pour quelqu'un qui méprise à ce point les humains en général, perdre le statut et les privilèges d'un ange doit être un destin pire que la mort, non ? Tu lui ferais trop d'honneur en la tuant. D'ailleurs, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Sebastian détestait cette expression, _avoir d'autres chats à fouetter_. En revanche, il adorait voir son maître adopter un comportement démoniaque. « A quels chats pensez-vous, Monsieur ? »

« Hyde. Je veux que tu m'accompagnes demain dans mon enquête. »

« Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne sache encore que je suis toujours avec vous. »

Ciel ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sebastian lui adressa un de ses sourires énigmatiques, entrouvrit la portière et se glissa dehors. Son maître acquiesça intérieurement. Evidemment, certaines personnes le croyaient démuni sans son fidèle majordome. S'il se manifestait soudainement face à un ennemi, il bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise. Non qu'il en ait besoin le moins du monde, mais ce serait toujours divertissant à regarder.

Le dîner au manoir s'avéra très bon, quoiqu'un peu épicé au goût de Ciel. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : ce pique-assiette de Soma avait décidé de s'incruster encore un peu, ce qui avait au moins l'avantage de bonifier un peu les repas puisqu'Agni supervisait tout en cuisine. Le jeune Phantomhive déclina une partie de carte après le dîner et finit par regagner sa chambre où Sebastian achevait de changer les draps. A en juger par la couleur des anciens, Maylene avait encore dû se tromper de produit en les lavant et Ciel préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait bien pu utiliser.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans son échoppe, Undertaker finissait de mesurer un cercueil quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Ciel Phantomhive entra avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui dire d'entrer. Vaguement surpris, le croque-mort leva les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, mon garçon, tu tombes bien ! Je suis en train de m'occuper d'une petite merveille. Tu veux voir ce que cela fait, d'être à l'intérieur ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces jeux », répondit froidement Ciel. « J'ai besoin de renseignements. »

« Eh bien, tu connais le tarif, non ? Fais-moi rire ! »

Ciel fit la moue. Est-ce qu'un lord anglais s'abaissait à ce genre de choses ? « C'est important. J'ai besoin de savoir… »

« Enfin ! » coupa Undertaker. « Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde à avoir pu obtenir tout et n'importe quoi de ma part sans jamais m'avoir fait rire, et ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses me donner la même chose que cette personne. On va jouer à un jeu, tiens. Je te donne les réponses et toi, tu devines les questions.

Ciel n'osa pas demander ce que cette personne avait bien pu utiliser comme monnaie d'échange. En fait, il préférait ne pas savoir. « D'accord », dit-il à tout hasard. Avec un peu de chance, les réponses porteraient sur Edward Hyde.

« Il est dans le grand hôpital de Londres. »

L'héritier des Phantomhive manqua de s'étouffer. « Je le sais, que l'ange purificateur est dans l'hôpital, et je m'en moque ! C'est Edward Hyde que je recherche, compris ? » Et à sa grande surprise, le croque-mort éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » s'enquit Ciel, perplexe.

« Ce que tu viens de me dire ! L'ange purificateur… »

« C'est vrai ! Ses ailes sont brisées, mais c'est bien elle ! Vérifiez dans son _Doomsday Book_, si vous ne me croyez pas ! »

Undertaker eut une autre crise de fou rire et Ciel commença à s'inquiéter. Si l'ange – ou ancien ange – n'était plus à l'hôpital, cela voulait dire qu'elle mijotait peut-être un mauvais coup. Il y avait quelque chose d'insoutenable dans le fait de voir l'ancien dieu de la mort glousser ainsi sans en comprendre la raison. Ciel commençait à comprendre ce qu'Abberline avait pu ressentir.

« Edward Hyde est dans l'hôpital ? » lança-t-il à tout hasard, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas possible. Et Undertaker gloussa de plus belle. Passablement consterné, Ciel lui tourna le dos et avisa une étagère sur laquelle des objets divers reposaient, dont un livre qui ressemblait de manière troublante à un _Doomsday Book_. Il s'avança pour l'examiner de plus près mais Undertaker bondit et le retint par derrière.

« On ne touche pas à ça ! Enfin, tu te crois où ? »

« Je me demandais si ce n'était pas le _Doomsday Book_ de mon père », expliqua Ciel, qui pensait encore à ce qu'il avait lu dans la presse à son propos. « Je voulais vérifier une chose. »

« Je n'ai plus ce livre en particulier », annonça le croque-mort. « William m'a dit de le ramener. Oh, et depuis le passage de cet ange, il est devenu nettement plus difficile de retirer un livre pendant plus d'une journée. Ce que c'est que l'administration ! »

« Je vous ai fait rire, non ? » fit remarquer Ciel. « Vous me devez une information. Où est Edward Hyde ? »

Undertaker fit la grimace. « C'est vrai, ça. Cherche le docteur Henry Jekyll, il t'amènera à Edward Hyde. »

Ce nom ne disait rien à Ciel, qui cependant connaissait assez son meilleur indicateur pour savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part. Il prit congé et se rendit compte une fois dehors qu'il ne souhaitait pas se rendre directement au manoir. Un croassement l'avertit que Sebastian le regardait, perché sous la forme d'un corbeau en haut d'un réverbère. « Viens », lui dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans un café.

* * *

« Comment se fait-il que les gens ne sont pas tellement surpris de te voir ? »

Le majordome eut un petit sourire et tendit la soucoupe à sucre à son maître, assis devant lui à une table du café. « Ils ne me voient pas, Monsieur. »

« Ils me semble que tu es visible à leurs yeux, non ? »

« Les humains en général ne voient que ce qu'ils ont envie de voir. Ils n'ont pas envie de compatir à propos de mon bras amputé, alors ils ont décidé que je n'avais pas d'apparence. »

Ciel grinça des dents. Cette remarque lui rappelait trop ce que l'ange lui avait dit plus tôt. _Ton père ne se souciait pas des gens dont il avait causé le malheur puisqu'il ne les voyait pas…_ « Je m'étonne que tu n'aies toujours pas de bras », fit-il remarquer pour changer de sujet.

« Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur », fit-il remarquer, « il n'y a rien qu'un majordome de la maison Phantomhive ne puisse faire. Souhaitez-vous que je me fasse pousser dix bras de plus ? »

« Non. Si cela te convient de rester avec un seul bras, cela m'est complètement égal. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que ce que la lame d'un ange avait coupé ne pouvait pas repousser. »

« C'est le cas, Monsieur. »

Ciel ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Tu viens me dire le contraire… » murmura-t-il avant de réaliser que Sebastian le menait en bateau. Le majordome essayait encore de le faire sourire. Il soupira d'exaspération et lui désigna du menton un marchand de journaux qui se tenait dehors, de l'autre côté de la rue. « Apporte-moi le _Times_. Ensuite, trouve moi l'adresse de ce monsieur Henry Jekyll. »

Sebastian s'inclina. « Yes, my Lord. » Et il sortit, revint en un éclair, déposa le journal devant Ciel et repartit. Le jeune comte déplia le journal et entreprit de le lire.

Une voix féminine lui fit lever la tête. « Je crois que ton père t'a fait une blague. » Et Ciel leva les yeux vers une serveuse qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

« Ce n'est pas mon père », répondit-il froidement afin de bien faire comprendre à cette femme à qui elle avait affaire. « C'est mon majordome. »

« Qu'importe. Il a enlevé une page avant de te donner ce journal. Je l'ai vu. »

Ciel fronça les sourcils et vérifia. Il manquait effectivement une page. Intrigué, il sortit lui-même et acheta un autre exemplaire de ce journal pour consulter la page qui manquait. Celle-ci parlait d'une exposition et d'une vente aux enchères d'objets rares venus d'Afrique et d'Asie. Etrange. Pourquoi Sebastian ne voulait-il pas qu'il lise cela ?

Il avait à peine récupéré la page et jeté ce journal, et terminait sa tasse de thé quand Sebastian revint dans le salon. « J'ai l'adresse de ce docteur Jekyll », annonça-t-il. « Monsieur souhaite-t-il que je l'y conduise ? »

* * *

La maison du Docteur Jekyll ressemblait à celle d'un brave bourgeois sans histoires. Ciel avait d'abord pensé que Jekyll pouvait être l'identité secrète de Hyde mais il renonça à cette idée en voyant le docteur : ce grand homme corpulent d'une cinquantaine d'années respirait l'honnêteté et la gentillesse. Rien à voir avec le jeune et minuscule teigneux qu'on lui avait régulièrement décrit.

« J'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez un certain Edward Hyde », commença Ciel après s'être présenté.

« Hyde ? » s'étonna le docteur. « Ce nom me dit quelque chose en effet. Il n'a pas agressé plusieurs personnes, récemment ? »

C'était vrai. Après ce qui était arrivé à Anna/Angela, plusieurs autres plaintes avaient été déposées. « En effet. Les autorités le définissent comme un danger public. Si vous savez où il se trouve et si vous le cachez, vous risquez d'avoir gros sur la conscience. »

Ciel n'avait pas dit cela au hasard. Ce monsieur ressemblait à un de ces gens qui font passer leurs valeurs morales avant tout, et il savait parfaitement que le meilleur moyen de les manipuler consistait à les menacer d'avoir mauvaise conscience. Pendant longtemps, il avait méprisé ce type de personne, les considérant comme faibles et illogiques. Et puis il avait rencontré Abberline, et ses certitudes avaient été ébranlées…

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à Abberline maintenant. Il voyait à l'expression du docteur que celui-ci cherchait ses mots : il avait probablement quelque chose à cacher. « Mon petit monsieur », dit-il enfin, « vous me faites beaucoup de chagrin en disant cela. Je sais que personne ne peut prétendre être parfait mais je me considère comme une personne parfaitement respectable, mes voisins pourront en témoigner. Si j'avais entendu parler de ce Mister Hyde, je l'aurais depuis longtemps dénoncé à la police ! »

De derrière la porte, Sebastian fit la grimace. « Voilà ce que dirait un chien s'il pouvait parler », murmura-t-il si bas que seul Ciel l'entendit. « Voilà pourquoi je déteste les chiens ! » Pas convaincu, Ciel l'interrogea encore pendant un moment, puis prit congé, persuadé que le Docteur ne lui avait pas tout dit.

« Il va faire un faux pas », annonça-t-il à l'adresse de Sebastian. « A ce moment-là, on le cueillera. Il n'osera pas sortir ce soir mais on le suivra demain toute la journée. »

« Bien, Monsieur. Désirez-vous que je vous ramène au manoir ? »

Ciel eut un petit sourire. « Oui. Et je veux que tu demandes aux autres de se préparer pour demain. J'aimerais les emmener à la nouvelle exposition qui va s'ouvrir au musée. Celle sur l'Afrique et l'Asie… »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de Sebastian prit une expression de colère. Puis il s'inclina. « Yes, my lord. »

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteure : le chapitre suivant attendra un peu : j'ai un oneshot sur le feu. Désolée d'avoir accumulé autant de bêtises sur le passage du bras amputé, je n'ai pas pu résister…


	6. Le majordome au musée

Merci pour vos commentaires !

Disclaimer : si Kuroshitsuji m'appartenait, je ne serais pas en train d'écrire des fanfictions, si ?

_Le majordome au musée_

Ciel se souvenait encore des jours qui avaient suivi l'embauche de ses trois domestiques très spéciaux. Entre autres bizarreries, il avait entendu par hasard Maylene déclarer que si quelqu'un entrait dans le manoir avec de mauvaises intentions, elle lui montrerait tout de suite ce qu'elle avait sous sa jupe et il s'en souviendrait éternellement. D'abord horrifié, Ciel avait ensuite compris que sa femme de chambre n'avait pas l'esprit mal tourné (quoique…). Elle parlait simplement des deux pistolets qu'elle cachait en permanence dans ses jarretières.

Le jeune Phantomhive se sentait donc rassuré à l'idée de se déplacer en ville flanqué de ses trois gardes du corps improvisés. Sebastian pouvait s'occuper de sa filature, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas. En outre, on racontait que la Reine, ou plutôt sa remplaçante, assisterait probablement à l'inauguration de l'exposition, et Ciel avait envie de voir son visage au moins une fois.

En effet, après une longue attente devant les portes encore closes du musée, la reine se présenta, suivie par son nouveau majordome. Elle avait apparemment grandi de quinze ou vingt centimètres depuis l'incendie de Londres et Ciel trouvait très drôle que personne à part lui ne s'en rende compte. Après les discours d'usage, les portes s'ouvrirent et la foule commença à affluer.

Ciel détestait les bains de foule. La promiscuité lui faisait horreur, d'autant plus que les gens qui l'entouraient étaient presque tous des inconnus à qui il ne pouvait absolument pas faire confiance. Inconsciemment, il ralentit en avançant dans le hall d'entrée où trônait comme d'habitude un tableau d'Arnold Böcklin qu'il évita soigneusement de regarder. « Branche Est », murmura-t-il à l'adresse de ses domestiques.

C'est alors qu'un cri strident le fit sursauter. « Ciel ! » Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se retourner, deux bras fluets l'étreignirent comme pour l'étouffer tandis que deux couettes blondes lui obstruèrent la vue.

« Elizabeth ! » marmonna Ciel tout en essayant de se défaire de sa petite fiancée sous les regards amusés de ses domestiques. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Oh ! Mon père trouve qu'une Lady doit savoir parler d'art, c'est pour cela que Paula m'a amenée ici ! Je suis si contente que tu y sois aussi ! On visite ensemble ? »

Ciel lança un coup d'œil furieux vers ses domestiques et constata que Finny n'était plus là. « Où est Finnian ? » s'enquit-il brusquement.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard surpris. « OooOOoooh, il était là il y a quelques secondes », répondit Maylene.

_Fantastique_, pensa Ciel. _Ils ont laissé s'échapper quelqu'un qui a huit ans dans sa tête et qui peut tuer un passant en le bousculant. Tout compte fait, j'aurais mieux fait de les laisser à la maison et d'emmener Sebastian avec moi_.

« Tant pis », décida-t-il. « S'il ne nous retrouve pas, il nous rejoindra devant la porte d'entrée. L'exposition qui précède la vente aux enchères se trouve dans la branche Est, non ? »

Les domestiques acquiescèrent en échangeant un regard vaguement inquiet. Si Finny se mettait à disparaître sans crier gare, on était en droit de se demander pourquoi. De mauvaise grâce, Ciel donna le bras à Lizzie, qui avait déjà commencé à commenter tout ce qu'elle voyait avec excitation. Ciel la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. _Oh, comme c'est joli, comme c'est mignon, j'adore les tableaux avec du rose dedans, pourquoi mon Cielinou ne sourit-il pas ?_

_Elle m'aime_, réalisa-t-il soudain avec un pincement au cœur. _On a été séparés pendant un an, et j'ai tellement souffert pendant cette année que ça m'a définitivement coupé d'elle. Elle n'arrivera jamais à imaginer toute la souffrance que j'ai pu endurer. Et elle essaie TOUJOURS de me rendre heureux sans se rendre compte que ça ne marchera jamais. Et je tiens suffisamment à elle pour toujours vouloir la préserver, pour lui éviter cette souffrance que moi j'ai connu. Mais je mourrai tôt ou tard à cause de ce pacte. Et elle versera toutes les larmes de son corps le jour de mon enterrement_. _Et je ne serai pas là pour la consoler._

« Tu veux commencer par quelle galerie ? » s'enquit Ciel le plus calmement possible.

« Oh ! Celle-ci, elle n'est pas loin de la sortie. Comme ça, ton jardinier nous retrouvera plus facilement. »

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Même quand il s'agit d'une chose aussi insignifiante que de choisir une salle, elle essaie de me faciliter la vie !_

* * *

Finny n'avait pas prévu de quitter le groupe. Simplement, il avait aperçu une femme de dos, et la robe lavande et les cheveux argentés avaient réveillé tellement de souvenirs en lui qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre la mauvaise direction. D'accord, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'Angela se trouve à Londres en ce moment. Mais il préférait en avoir le cœur net. Ça ne prendrait que quelques instants, et ensuite il rejoindrait le groupe.

Le problème était que la foule si dense lui obstruait la vue. Tout comme Ciel, Finny n'aimait pas beaucoup les foules : il avait toujours peur de blesser quelqu'un. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un bain de foule depuis l'incendie de Londres, et il réalisait avec surprise qu'il avait beaucoup moins peur qu'avant. _C'est simple_, pensa-t-il, _j'ai l'impression de ne plus être la même personne. Ça date de Pluton… Oh, si c'est bien Mademoiselle Angela, je me demande si j'arriverai à lui dire que j'ai tué son chien. Elle est si fragile, ça pourrait lui briser le coeur !_

_Il fallait le faire. J'aurais pu laisser Bard et May lui tirer dessus à deux, mais il fallait que je partage ça avec eux, qu'on soit trois à souffrir. Et je l'aimais bien, moi, ce chien. Il était stupide mais gentil. Allons. Peut-être qu'elle m'a oublié, après tout. Elle m'a dit_ 'je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons' _en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je le sens encore, ce baiser. Et ensuite, elle m'a oublié._

_Ça vaut peut-être mieux, après tout. Elle doit avoir cinq ou dix ans de plus que moi et je l'aurais brisée comme une poupée en lui rendant son baiser. Il_ faut _qu'elle m'ait oublié_. _Tiens, ce ne serait pas elle, là-bas ? Non, impossible. Après tout, je m'étais trompé._

Finnian fit demi-tour sans savoir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, qu'il venait réellement de croiser la femme qui avait été son premier amour. Celle-ci n'avait pas la grâce aérienne d'Angela, elle semblait plus âgée, plus ordinaire. Il se disait que cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Il n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre le groupe et à se faire engueuler par Ciel, qui leur avait bien dit de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Le problème était que la foule était devenue plus dense, et aussi plus houleuse. Les gens semblaient s'énerver et Finny sentait qu'il perdait son calme peu à peu. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il venu faire ici ? Visiter un musée ? Quelle foutaise, qui avait besoin de visiter un musée ?

Il faillit bousculer un enfant qui lui arrivait à peine au coude et se força à se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Il devait absolument sortir d'ici et respirer de l'air frais avant de blesser quelqu'un. Vite. Et surtout, sans paniquer.

Par moment, sa force surhumaine n'était rien d'autre qu'un cadeau empoisonné…

* * *

De l'étage supérieur, Angela contemplait la panique qui régnait dans la salle. Un balcon intérieur lui offrait une vue dégagée sur les dizaines d'humains qui pestaient et maugréaient entre les vitrines d'objets rares. Elle s'étonnait de ne rien ressentir devant ce spectacle. A une époque, ses sens d'ange lui faisaient percevoir les émotions d'autrui aussi nettement que les humains voient les couleurs les plus vives ou entendent les sons les plus perçants. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait devenue comme sourde et aveugle.

« Que penses-tu du spectacle ? »

L'ancien ange sursauta et réalisa que Sebastian Michaelis se tenait debout à côté d'elle et regardait lui aussi les gens se disputer. Elle s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique. Sebastian l'avait déjà pratiquement tuée une fois, d'accord, et il n'éprouverait aucun scrupule à recommencer. En outre, elle n'avait plus ni ses ailes, ni les capacités surhumaines d'un ange, ni même le sabre d'Ash pour se défendre. Son dos et ses bras lui faisaient toujours mal après que Hyde l'ait attaquée, et quand bien même ils n'auraient pas été douloureux, ce corps d'humaine normale était bien trop lourd et trop lent pour lui permettre de tenir tête à un démon. Mais elle tenait à ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Il fallait que cette abomination voie que même déchu, un ange ne se laisse pas impressionner.

« C'est tellement humain, ce genre de réactions », dit-elle simplement. « Regarde-les : ils ont sous les yeux certaines des plus belles choses que des êtres de leur espèce peuvent créer et ils ne pensent qu'à houspiller ceux qui sont près d'eux. »

Sebastian resta silencieux. Angela risqua un coup d'œil de côté et vit que son sourire s'était élargi, dévoilant des dents de prédateurs. On aurait dit un chat qui s'apprête à jouer avec une petite souris avant de la dévorer.

« En effet », dit-il enfin. « Ce que je vois près de moi, c'est une humaine prête à sortir ses griffes alors qu'elle pourrait simplement regarder les jolies choses qui sont près d'elle. »

Angela serra les dents. Elle cacha instinctivement ses mains gercées par l'eau froide dans ses manches tout en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder celles de Sebastian, qu'elle devinait parfaites et immaculées sous ses gants. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » s'enquit-elle brusquement.

« Tu n'en as aucune idée ? »

« Si, évidemment… », murmura-t-elle. « Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas descendu pour le voir de plus près. »

« Je l'ai déjà vu, tu sais. »

« En 738 ? »

« Non, bien plus tard. Cela t'intéresse-t-il de le savoir ? Ou aurais-tu comme projet de lui faire manger dans ta main, lui aussi ? »

Angela repensa à Pluton et frissonna. Ce pauvre chien lui manquait. Contrairement aux humains, il n'avait jamais connu ni la haine, ni la rancune, ni la cupidité. C'était un être pur. Et elle avait tellement aimé jouer les dominatrices avec lui ! « Finissons-en », décida-t-elle. « Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Au revoir. »

Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, il l'avait attrapée à bras le corps et plaquée contre un mur. Elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour bien lui montrer (ou lui faire croire) qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Il se tenait si près d'elle qu'elle ne distinguait pas son visage. « Qui a dit que les conversations devaient mener à quelque chose ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Moi, je le dis », murmura-t-elle avec rage, furieuse de se sentir impuissante, à la merci de ce démon haï.

« Tu m'as déjà traité d'abomination, Angela », ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser les doigts le long de sa joue. « Mais t'es-tu au moins regardée ? J'avais déjà croisé des anges avant toi. Beaucoup se sont mis en travers de mon chemin, ce qui est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais aucun n'a jamais eu l'audace de faire ce que tu as fait. »

« Un ange reste un ange, même avec les ailes brisées », rétorqua-t-elle avec rage. « Ce n'est pas un démon qui va me donner des leçons de morale ! »

Sebastian appuya ses doigts contre le cou de l'ange déchu et sentit son pouls qui battait à une vitesse folle. Il pouvait la tuer. Il n'avait qu'à lui lacérer les veines et à jeter ensuite son cadavre dans la Tamise. Personne ne le saurait jamais. Mais il devait obéir à son maître. « C'est toi, qui a décidé de te souiller », dit-il d'un ton parfaitement égal. « Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu que tu me faisais de la concurrence déloyale. »

« Ressenti ? Quel drôle de langage pour un démon, Sebastian. Serais-tu par hasard en train de t'humaniser ? »

Angela avait dit cela au hasard mais la remarque fit mouche. Sebastian eut un mouvement de recul. S'humaniser, _lui_ ? Lui qui avait lancé la peste noire sur l'Europe ? Non, impossible…

« Une dernière chose, Angela », murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Quel effet cela fait-il, d'être enchaînée à la terre ? »

L'ange déchu ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et serra les dents, certaine qu'elle allait être déchiquetée d'un instant à l'autre. Rien ne se passa. Quand elle osa enfin rouvrir les yeux, Sebastian avait disparu.

* * *

Sebastian ne se sentait pas humain. En fait, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur sa nature profonde. Il y avait eu la longue période pendant laquelle il avait dévoré toutes les âmes qu'il pouvait réduire au désespoir, et ensuite il y avait eu ce pacte qui avait fait de lui un serviteur dévoué et sans états d'âme. Il n'avait qu'à servir fidèlement son maître et en échange, il finirait par avoir une âme délicieusement souillée. Un contrat de travail parfaitement honorable, en somme.

Et puis, il avait croisé cet ange si anormal. Les anges en général étaient des créatures sans surprises, tellement attachées à leurs idéaux de pureté qu'elles en devenaient tout à fait prévisibles. Ils étaient privilégiés à bien des points de vue et d'une puissance souvent redoutable, mais on n'avait à attendre aucun coup bas de leur part car ils estimaient que les coups bas constituaient _l'arme du diable_. Les anges se trouvaient dans le camp opposé au sien et tenaient à le rester. Ils voulaient rester purs.

Ensuite, cette Angela s'était mise en travers de son chemin et avait essayé de le priver de son prochain repas. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément monstrueux chez cet ange qui se roulait dans la souillure dans le but absurde de purifier toute l'humanité. Vols, meurtres, mutilations, manipulations, violences physiques et viol émotionnel… Sebastian avait déjà croisé des démons qui avaient causé moins de mal aux humains que cet ange, à ceci près que les démons ne s'imaginaient pas qu'ils faisaient cela avec de bonnes intentions. Pour ne citer qu'un seul exemple, quand lui-même, Grell et Spears l'avaient prise au piège dans la chapelle de la secte, elle n'avait pas hésité à faire s'écrouler le bâtiment sur eux tous. Un ange digne de ce nom aurait préféré se sacrifier plutôt que de risquer la mort de dizaines d'innocents.

Et lui-même, Sebastian Michaelis, avait fait remarquer à ces spectateurs que rien ne les empêchait de sauver leurs peaux. Il leur avait suggéré de se sauver alors que deux dieux de la mort, _dont un extrêmement sérieux_, se trouvaient déjà sur place et avaient de bien meilleures raisons que lui de vouloir éviter que tout le monde meure d'un coup. Même si Sebastian avait du mal à se l'avouer, il avait bel et bien eu un comportement presque humain à ce moment précis. Angela avait-elle donc raison à son sujet ?

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il devait d'abord mener son contrat à terme. Et cela comprenait ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Le jeune maître lui avait recommandé de s'occuper de Jekyll, alors il l'avait tout simplement enfermé chez lui. Et comme la situation lui semblait devenir un peu critique, il avait décidé d'amener Ciel au Docteur Jekyll pour savoir quels ordres il lui fallait ensuite exécuter. Et pour cela, il devait retrouver le jeune maître.

Justement, celui-ci se trouvait dans une des salles d'exposition, au bras d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci lui demandait de lui expliquer le sens profond d'une peinture, et Ciel, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à l'art, répondait ce qui lui passait par la tête. Malheureusement, un authentique amateur d'art se trouvait avec eux dans la salle et le petit groupe sursauta en entendant sa voix tonitruante.

« Mais que voilà une pièce incomparable ! Quelle grâce, quelles divines proportions ! Je crois voir la duchesse Landford à la réception du nouvel an, vêtue de sa robe de satin mordoré et de… »

Ciel tressaillit. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir affaire au vicomte Druitt maintenant, d'autant plus que la robe rose que portait Elizabeth ressemblait fort à celle qu'il avait dû endosser un jour. Il ne souhaitait pas du tout que ce malade mental fasse le rapprochement et le traite de rouge-gorge devant sa naïve fiancée. « J'en ai pour un instant », murmura-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la première pièce venue. Sebastian l'intercepta presque aussitôt et l'entraîna dehors en un clin d'œil.

« Sebastian », grogna l'héritier des Phantomhive. « Tu as du nouveau ? »

« J'ai retrouvé Mr Hyde », annonça Sebastian en inclinant la tête avec déférence. « Il se trouve en ce moment même enfermé avec le Docteur Jekyll. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas les enfermer séparément ? »

« Je crains que ces deux individus ne soient perpétuellement enfermés ensemble, Monsieur. »

Ciel bondit. « Non, mais tu te fiches de moi ? »

Sebastian décida de montrer directement à Ciel ce qu'il avait découvert. Il vérifia que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, souleva son maître dans ses bras et bondit par la fenêtre. Quelques instants plus tard, il se posait près de la fenêtre du docteur Jekyll.

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteure : je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour faire ce chapitre-là. Désolée, cette semaine mon ordinateur a été à peu près aussi capricieux que Grell, Lizzie, Undertaker et Soma réunis. Au fait, il y a un clin d'œil dans ce chapitre. Un grand bravo au premier qui le trouvera…


	7. Le majordome et les trois orphelins

Merci pour vos commentaires. Le clin d'œil était le tableau d'Arnold Böcklin. J'aurais peut-être dû préciser qu'il s'agissait de _L'Île des morts (Der Toteninsel_). Si ça ne vous dit rien, allez le voir sur le site arnoldbocklin point com, ou utilisez la fonction images d'un moteur de recherches. Frissons garantis…

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour avoir inventé Kuroshitsuji de toute façon, et si vous voyiez l'endroit où j'habite, vous verriez à quel point je suis fauchée.

_Le majordome et les trois orphelins_

Un silence inquiétant régnait dans les alentours de la maison Jekyll. Ciel ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Sebastian utiliser une clef pour ouvrir la grande porte. « T'as-t-il donné ses clefs ou les lui as-tu prises ? » s'enquit-il.

« Il est la moindre des choses de la part d'un major… oooh, comme tu es jolie ! »

L'héritier des Phantomhive leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son majordome s'agenouiller devant un chaton gris tout effrayé. « Sebastian, on n'a pas le temps pour cela ! Conduis-moi à Hyde, ou à Jekyll, ou à quiconque se trouve ici ! »

« Elle est si jolie, Monsieur, c'est… »

« C'est un ordre ! »

Sebastian se leva, vaguement déçu. « Yes, my Lord. Je les lui ai prises, ce qui est la moindre chose que votre majordome pouvait faire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ses clefs. »

Et Ciel suivit Sebastian dans la maison. A sa grande surprise, il l'entraîna devant la porte d'une chambre à l'aspect anodin. « Si tu voulais enfermer quelqu'un, je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu choisisses la cave ou le grenier », fit-il remarquer.

« Le docteur Jekyll tient fort à sa respectabilité, Monsieur », avança Sebastian. « Il n'aura pas eu l'audace de sortir par la fenêtre en attirant l'attention de tout le voisinage. »

« Et Hyde ? »

Le démon eut un sourire mystérieux. « Restez derrière moi, Monsieur. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé par l'abomination à laquelle vous allez avoir affaire. »

Et Sebastian sortit sa clef et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, tandis que Ciel se demandait pourquoi son démon de majordome appelait ce qui était apparemment un humain une _abomination_. La pièce était simplement meublée d'un lit, d'une chaise et d'une armoire. Le brave docteur Jekyll se tenait assis sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il contemplait plusieurs flacons qui gisaient à terre, dont certains brisés. « Vous voilà… » murmura-t-il. « Dans le fond, je préfère que cela se finisse ainsi. »

« Où est Hyde ? » lui intima Ciel de son éternel ton autoritaire.

« A l'intérieur de moi. »

_Un malade mental_, pensa Ciel. _Ou alors, Jekyll et Hyde sont la même personne et… non, ça ne colle pas, Jekyll est trop âgé, trop grand, trop lourd pour pouvoir se faire passer pour Hyde_. « Où est Hyde ? » répéta-t-il, commençant à perdre patience.

Jekyll leva lentement les yeux vers lui. « Il m'a échappé. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû perdre le contrôle. Vous devriez sortir maintenant au cas où il prendrait le dessus sur moi : je ne veux pas qu'il blesse un enfant comme vous… »

« C'est un démon ? » avança l'héritier des Phantomhive.

« Il est la part démoniaque qui est en moi. Chaque être humain a un côté obscur et j'ai commis l'erreur… »

Le docteur tressaillit et semblât rétrécir sur place. Puis il étendit la main vers l'armoire. « La potion, je vous prie. J'en ai besoin tout de suite ! »

Alarmé, Ciel ouvrit l'armoire et hésita en voyant les flacons remplis de liquides divers. Il en saisit deux au hasard mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste car Sebastian l'avait repoussé sur le côté et s'était placé entre lui et Jekyll. « Quel flacon ? » cria-t-il à l'adresse du docteur. Et celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il semblait rétrécir de plus en plus et ses traits se déformaient à vue d'œil jusqu'à inspirer une violente répulsion au maître de Sebastian, qui finit par comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait devant lui Edward Hyde. Enfin, Hyde se redressa et leur lança un regard moqueur.

« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de boire le contenu d'un de ces flacons », annonça le nabot d'un ton narquois. « Cela ferait revenir cet imbécile d'Henry et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il reprenne ma place. »

« Comment… » murmura Ciel.

« Une expérience scientifique qui a bien tourné. Ce pauvre Henry était fasciné par les personnalités multiples, blablabla, il a voulu faire émerger une partie de lui et c'est comme ça que je suis né. Mais comme mon père était un être faible et inintéressant, il était normal que je finisse par le remplacer, non ? »

Il y avait un tel mépris dans ses propos que Ciel, qui ne connaissait même pas le docteur Jekyll, eut spontanément envie de prendre sa défense. « Je crois que Jekyll valait cent fois mieux que vous », déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

« Non. Un faible. C'est moi qui ai pris le contrôle. Je le tolérais mais maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Il n'y a que les forts et les faibles sur terre, tu sais. Les forts dominent et les faibles se laissent dominer. A présent, je m'en vais. »

Il s'avança vers la porte mais Sebastian lui barra le passage. « Souhaitez-vous que je tue Mr Hyde ? » s'enquit-il à l'adresse de Ciel.

Et Ciel hésita. Il y avait quelque chose qui venait de le bouleverser dans ce que Hyde avait dit. Depuis plus de deux ans, lui-même avait manipulé les gens qui l'entouraient comme des pions d'échec, estimant que s'ils étaient plus faibles que lui, il avait bien le droit de faire d'eux ce qu'il voulait. Hyde avait suivi exactement le même raisonnement. Mais il avait apparemment éliminé Jekyll, qu'il venait d'appeler son père. Et Ciel, tout en se sentant semblable à Hyde, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir révulsé à l'idée d'un parricide. C'était comme si on venait de lui jeter à la tête une partie de lui qu'il ne voulait pas voir. _Moi, je n'aurais jamais tué mon père. Suis-je un faible ?_

Il échangea un bref regard avec Sebastian et décida de se laisser guider par ses impulsions, comme il l'avait toujours fait. « Sebastian, je t'ordonne de tuer Edward Hyde ! » lança-t-il.

« Vous tueriez le docteur Jekyll avec moi ! » protesta Hyde tout en essayant en vain de pousser Sebastian sur le côté.

« Il est déjà mort », fit remarquer Ciel tandis que Sebastian faisait signe à Ciel de regarder ailleurs. Le majordome poignarda Hyde, retira ses gants tachés de sang, fit la grimace en pensant à la façon dont ce type de taches était difficile à ravoir, et posa un genou à terre, comme pour attendre des ordres. Passablement secoué, Ciel lui désigna le placard du menton.

« Détruit ces potions, ainsi que toutes les formules écrites permettant de les fabriquer. »

« Yes, my Lord. » Et Sebastian empila tous les flacons sur ses bras tendus en une pile presque aussi haute que Ciel, puis sortit de la pièce aussi aisément que s'il ne portait rien. S'il avait fait ce numéro dans un cirque, le public l'aurait sans doute applaudi.

Ciel resta seul pendant un moment, face au cadavre d'Edward Hyde. Cette histoire lui laissait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Non qu'il se soit senti proche de Hyde ou de Jekyll, simplement, cette aventure lui rappelait à quel point son propre côté obscur avait pris toute la place. D'une certaine façon, il avait été Jekyll, et il avait laissé son Hyde intérieur prendre le contrôle.

Et il le savait. Mais il avait pensé sincèrement que les ténèbres valaient mieux pour lui que la lumière. Et pourtant, il venait de tuer par procuration le double maléfique d'un autre, non ? Que cela signifiait-il pour lui, être un monstre ?

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand Sebastian revint à sa porte. « Triste histoire, Monsieur. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui va arriver à ces pauvres petits orphelins. »

« Jekyll avait des enfants ? » s'enquit Ciel. Et dans un élan de bonté, il décida qu'il allait payer pour leur éducation ainsi que pour tous leurs frais jusqu'à leur majorité. Après avoir tué leur père, il leur devait bien ça. « Nous allons nous occuper d'eux. »

_Un mois plus tard…_

Ciel descendait l'escalier pour se rendre dans son étude quand un bruit de chute l'avertit que Maylene venait de trébucher sur quelque chose. Quelques pas plus loin, il trouva sa domestique qui se remettait debout en époussetant sa jupe avant de ramasser un chaton tigré. « Oooooh, que Monsieur me pardonne », dit-elle en rougissant comme une tomate. « J'ai voulu éviter de marcher sur le petit et… »

Ciel soupira intérieurement. S'il avait su que les orphelins dont Sebastian lui avait parlé étaient en fait trois petits chatons, il se serait peut-être opposé à leur adoption. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, malgré les conséquences. Maylene trébuchait sur eux trois fois par jour, Bard grognait parce qu'ils entraient toujours dans la cuisine au moment le plus dangereux, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le temps, et Finny préférait jouer avec eux plutôt que de travailler. Leur niveau d'efficacité n'était déjà pas extraordinaire, mais là, c'était pire que tout.

Seul le nouveau majordome arrivait à travailler correctement. Car, pour des raisons de commodités, Ciel avait décidé de faire travailler Sebastian en le faisant passer pour un nouveau majordome. Des lunettes et une tenue un peu différente avaient suffit pour que les autres croient qu'ils avaient affaire à un certain Mickael Sebastiao. Dans le fond, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à la vie au manoir. Il y avait juste trois petits chats en plus.

Même Elizabeth s'extasiait sur les chatons à chaque visite. D'ailleurs, tant qu'il y pensait, elle lui avait promis de lui envoyer une lettre. C'était nouveau : Lizzie n'aimait pas du tout s'exprimer à l'écrit. Ciel se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Peut-être voulait-elle avoir son avis sur le roman d'amour qu'elle essayait d'écrire. Cela posait un problème de conscience à Ciel, qui se demandait vraiment comment lui dire sans la blesser qu'elle écrivait comme un pied.

En soupirant, l'héritier des Phantomhive enjamba un chaton noir, s'enferma dans son étude et s'assit derrière son bureau. « Du courrier, Sebastian ? »

« Deux lettres, Monsieur », répondit le majordome qui venait d'arriver sans être vu.

« Lâche ce chaton et donne-les-moi. »

Le majordome s'exécuta, ramassa de nouveau le chaton et lui fit un gros câlin. Ciel ouvrit lui-même la première lettre (puisque Sebastian ne voulait même pas s'en charger) et lut à voix haute.

_Ciel, saurais-tu par hasard où se trouve mon Sebastian ? Je l'ai cherché dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, et ce malgré tout ce que Willy m'impose de faire. C'est incroyable, parole d'honneur ! Comment peut-il me faire cela à moi ? Signé Grell Suttcliffe._

Sebastian prit une mine dégoûtée et ne daigna pas commenter. Passablement amusé, Ciel posa la lettre de côté. « Sebastian », ajouta-t-il, « il y a un post-scriptum. Il te donne un rendez-vous. »

« Il m'attendra en vain », rétorqua le démon d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Je te comprends », fit remarquer Ciel avant d'ouvrir la deuxième lettre. Après avoir lu quelques lignes, il fronça les sourcils et reprit sa lecture depuis le début pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien lu. C'était bien la grande écriture irrégulière de Lizzie, mais il ne reconnaissait pas son ton joyeux. Elle parlait pour ne rien dire, changeait de sujet, annonçait qu'elle voulait lui faire part de choses sérieuses et enchaînait sur des banalités… Après avoir lu sa lettre deux fois, Ciel la posa sur le coin de la table. « Sebastian, _lâche ce chaton_ et explique-moi ce qu'Elizabeth veut me dire. »

Sebastian posa le chaton à contrecœur. Ciel se leva brusquement, attrapa le petit chat, le fit sortir de la pièce et referma la porte, estimant que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir toute l'attention de son majordome. Le démon ne daigna pas commenter ce geste. Il relut la lettre et la replia soigneusement. « Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, Mademoiselle Elizabeth se fait du souci à votre sujet. »

Ciel leva un sourcil. « Ne serait-il pas plus facile pour elle d'écrire : 'Ciel, je me fais du souci à ton sujet ?' »

« Ne serait-il pas facile pour vous, Monsieur, de lui dire : 'Elizabeth, j'ai fait un pacte avec un démon et je ne pourrai pas passer ma vie avec toi, c'est pour cela que je me montre toujours aussi distant' ? »

Ciel fit la moue. « Ne change pas de sujet. Que me dit-elle d'autre ? »

« Elle aimerait que vous vous l'accompagniez à l'enterrement de son cousin Andrew. »

Le jeune lord fronça les sourcils. Le duc Andrew Marlowe était un cousin d'Elizabeth, du côté de sa mère. Autant qu'il s'en souvenait, il s'agissait d'un intellectuel d'une quarantaine d'années, grand amateur d'art et d'histoire, doux, aimable et parfaitement inoffensif. Quand Lizzie et lui étaient enfants, il leur racontait parfois des légendes anciennes au coin du feu. « Le Duc Marlowe était en bonne santé, me semble-t-il. Je suppose qu'il a dû avoir un accident. »

« L'enterrement a lieu demain, Monsieur. Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe des préparatifs pour vous y emmener ? »

Ciel hocha la tête. Cela lui semblait approprié. « Fais ça. Et surtout, _n'emmène pas de chatons_. »

* * *

Ciel assista à l'enterrement du Duc Marlowe avec une forte impression de déjà-vu. Toute l'aristocratie locale était rassemblée et Elizabeth sanglotait autant que le jour de l'enterrement de Madam Red. Ciel, lui, gardait les yeux secs. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas parlé au Duc, après tout, et il ne s'était pas assez attaché à lui pour le pleurer du fond du cœur.

Après la cérémonie, le groupe se retrouva dans le jardin du manoir du duc. Ciel se souvint que celui-ci avait perdu sa femme très jeune à la suite d'une longue maladie, qu'il ne s'était jamais remarié, n'avait pas eu d'enfants et avait toujours vécu seul avec ses domestiques. Ceux-ci semblaient réellement affectés. « Tu vois », lui murmura Elizabeth en lui tenant le bras. « Tout le monde l'aimait bien. Et il n'avait que quarante-deux ans. Comme c'est triste ! »

« En effet », constata son futur époux. « Il a eu un accident, je suppose. »

Lizzie se troubla. « Non. Enfin, oui. Enfin… » Et elle le tira par le bras et l'entraîna derrière un bosquet, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, regarda à gauche et à droite, puis l'attira vers elle. « Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne », chuchota-t-elle.

« Lizzie, à quoi tu joues ? »

« Je… » Elle rougit violemment, se creusa la tête et décida de tout dire. Après tout, Ciel était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'elle. Il saurait probablement quoi faire. « J'étais passée le voir avec Paula il y a une semaine. Margaret avait dit à Louise qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui… »

« Qui sont Margaret et Louise ? » coupa Ciel.

« Sa bonne et sa cuisinière, voyons ! Elles l'avaient dit à Paula, et j'avais décidé de passer chez lui pour lui remonter le moral. Et puis… »

« Tu as remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas », acheva Ciel pour l'aider.

La petite marquise se troubla. « Il devenait… Je lui rendais visite souvent depuis plusieurs semaines. Et depuis cette fameuse vente aux enchères, il est devenu distant, brusque, il ne voulait plus que je passe le voir ! Et puis… » la voix de Lizzie se brisa « je crois que quelque chose s'est cassé dans sa tête. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Il a écrit une longue lettre qui n'avait aucun sens, d'après Margaret. Ensuite, il s'est jeté par la fenêtre. »

Elizabeth se cacha le visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Ciel se creusa la tête. Un homme heureux et sans histoires comme le duc Marlowe ne se suicide pas ainsi. « Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un accident ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oh, Ciel ! Si tu l'avais vu, il n'était plus du tout le même ! Il m'a même traitée de… de _traînée_ un jour où j'ai voulu redécorer sa chambre ! Et il ne mangeait plus rien ! Si tu l'avais vu… »

Ciel hocha la tête. En effet, il n'avait jamais entendu son cousin utiliser ce genre de langage. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Un détail lui revint en mémoire. « Ça a commencé après cette fameuse vente aux enchères au musée ? »

Lizzie hocha la tête. « Oui. Il avait acheté un seul objet, un énorme livre en cuir. J'ai oublié le titre. »

Ciel prit une décision. Si quelque chose avait tué le cousin Andrew, cette chose pouvait revenir et tuer Elizabeth, ainsi que toute sa famille. Et personne n'avait le droit de maltraiter les siens. Il allait tirer cette affaire au clair.

« Viens », dit-il en prenant sa petite fiancée par la main. « Tu vas me montrer où se trouve ce livre. »

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteure : je sais ce que vont me dire les puristes : dans le manga, Ciel est allergique aux chats. Je le sais, mais mon histoire se base sur l'anime et dans un épisode, on voit Ciel saisir un chat par la peau du cou, ce qui laisse supposer qu'il n'est pas allergique. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il y a des chats ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans la saison 2, merci d'avance.

Et désolée si j'ai mis un peu de temps pour ce chapitre. Mon ordinateur était souillé et je l'ai un peu maltraité en essayant de le purifier. Il a été hors service pendant un moment…


	8. Le majordome et l'Arabe dément

Merci pour vos commentaires. Pour purifier mon ordinateur, j'ai dû, en dernier recours, faire venir un informaticien. Si c'était un ange, je n'ai pas vu ses ailes.

Disclaimer : à Yana Toboso, pas à moi.

_Le majordome et l'Arabe dément_

Toute excitée, Elizabeth se mit à courir après Ciel tandis qu'ils regagnaient le manoir de leur cousin Andrew. Pendant un instant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau neuf ans, de jouer à un de leur jeux d'enfants tandis que leurs parents et les autres adultes prenaient le thé sur la terrasse. Ciel, lui, se sentait envahi par une sensation de calme et de détermination. Personne ne s'en prendrait à Elizabeth, ni à ses proches. Elle lui appartenait, après tout, et lui seul avait le droit de la faire souffrir.

Arrivé sur le porche, Ciel se retourna et vit que Sebastian faisait diversion en parlant aux parents d'Elizabeth. Il entraîna sa petite fiancée à l'intérieur du manoir et ressentit un petit choc en regardant autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Les objets extravagants que leur cousin collectionnait se trouvaient toujours exposés aux mêmes endroits, sur des piédestaux et derrière des vitrines. La seule grande différence consistait dans le fait que comme il avait un peu grandi depuis sa dernière visite, trois ans plus tôt, tout lui semblait plus petit.

« Tu te souviens ? » lui demanda Lizzie avec émotion. « On jouait à chat perché sur l'escalier dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. »

« Je me souviens. Où est ce livre ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque. Oh, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait retourner dehors avec les autres ? »

Ciel se tourna vers elle, passablement énervé. Il était le comte Ciel Phantomhive et il n'acceptait d'ordre de personne à part la reine ! « Lizzie, _montre-moi ce livre_ ! »

La marquise hocha la tête, peinée. « Ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus, mon Ciel chéri. » Et elle le guida jusque dans la bibliothèque, qui n'avait pas non plus beaucoup changé. De vieux livres de toutes sortes s'empilaient sur les étagères, certains protégés par des housses. Il y avait même une pancarte qui rappelait aux domestiques et aux visiteurs de ne toucher à l'étagère du fond _sous aucun prétexte_. Et aucun meuble ne se trouvait près de la cheminée pour ne pas être tenté de lire près du feu, puisque la chaleur pouvait faire vieillir le papier plus vite.

Elizabeth sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. C'était fini. Leur cousin, si gentil, ne leur raconterait plus jamais de légendes anciennes, il ne lui ébourifferait plus jamais les cheveux en l'appelant « sa petite chérie », il ne lirait plus jamais les vieux livres qu'il aimait tant. C'était tellement triste et tellement injuste ! « Tu te souviens ? » murmura-t-elle en prenant son fiancé par le bras. Elle s'attendait à ce que Ciel remarque son chagrin et la prenne dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement besoin de partager sa tristesse avec lui, mais au lieu de l'enlacer, il la repoussa froidement en demandant où se trouvait le livre en question. Déboussolée, elle protesta.

« Ciel, notre cousin Andrew est _mort_ ! Ça ne te fait rien ? »

« Je le sais, qu'il est mort ! » rétorqua-t-il, exaspéré. « On vient juste de l'enterrer, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce livre et pas pour écouter tes pleurnicheries. Après, si tu es trop stupide pour comprendre cela, c'est ton problème. »

Elizabeth resta bouche bée. Jamais son Ciel chéri ne s'était montré d'une pareille cruauté. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. « Comment peux-tu me parler ainsi… » murmura-t-elle, complètement effarée, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Ciel la regarda partir, le regard vide, puis se dirigea vers la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Une partie de lui, celle qui lui permettait d'identifier ses propres émotions, lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir. Comme à son habitude, il fit taire cette petite voix exaspérante : après tout, ce qui était fait était fait et il n'allait tout de même pas s'excuser, lui, un lord anglais supérieur au commun des mortels.

Un énorme livre relié de cuir et posé sur une table attira son attention. Il portait encore l'étiquette de la salle de ventes. Ciel s'approcha quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Il se retourna, furieux, se retrouva nez à nez (ou plutôt nez à coude) avec Sebastian, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, il avait été soulevé, attrapé à bras-le-corps et déposé derrière un des bosquets du jardin en moins de deux secondes. Parfaitement calme, son majordome posa un genou à terre.

« Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, cette incursion me semble franchement inconsidérée. »

Ciel se releva, furieux. « Et depuis quand est-ce toi qui donne les ordres ? »

« En tant que majordome de la maison Phantomhive, je me dois de veiller sur votre sécurité, Monsieur. C'est pourquoi je ne vous laisserai pas approcher de cet objet. »

Ciel commençait à se sentir intéressé. « Parle-moi de ce livre, Sebastian. Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais dessus. C'est un ordre. »

Le majordome eut un petit sourire amusé. « Bien, Monsieur. Cet ouvrage a pour titre original _Al Azif_. En Angleterre, on l'appelle également le _Necronomicon_. Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose ? »

Le jeune comte secoua la tête. « Tu penses bien que si je savais quelque chose, je ne te poserais pas la question. »

« Il a été écrit en l'an moins 738 par un poète arabe du nom d'Abdul Alhazred, également connu sous le nom de l'Arabe Dément. Alhazred devait mourir huit ans plus tard, dévoré dans un lieu public par un monstre invisible. »

Ciel médita cette information, profondément intrigué. « Il avait fait un pacte, lui aussi ? »

« Monsieur, voyons. Ce livre a ensuite connu de nombreux propriétaires différents, qui pour la plupart sont morts brutalement ou ont disparu mystérieusement. »

L'héritier des Phantomhive regarda le Fragment d'Espoir qui scintillait à son doigt. Tout comme sa bague portait apparemment malheur à ses propriétaires, ce livre avait apparemment tué ceux qui l'avaient eu en sa possession. « Tu es certain qu'il s'agit bien de ce livre ? » s'enquit-il prudemment.

« Monsieur, plusieurs exemplaires ont déjà circulé. Certains ne sont que des falsifications, d'autres ont été détruits ou partiellement détruits et certains ont été traduits si souvent d'une langue à l'autre que le sens original a été perdu. La probabilité pour qu'il existe un exemplaire digne de ce nom est assez faible. »

« Mais le Duc Marlowe était un collectionneur », murmura lentement Ciel. « Il s'intéressait avant tout aux objets rares et anciens et savait reconnaître une imitation, même excellente, du premier coup d'œil. S'il a acheté cet ouvrage, ce n'est pas par hasard, sans doute. Il s'agit forcément du Necronomicon. »

Cette révélation ébranlait Ciel davantage qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème si le Duc ou n'importe qui collectionnait les objets anciens : après tout, c'était un passe-temps comme un autre. Ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise, c'était le fait qu'un homme aussi paisible et inoffensif que son cousin Andrew se soit volontairement procuré un objet qu'il savait maléfique. Où allait le monde si même les braves gens sans histoires se mettaient à frayer avec l'occulte ?

Ciel était tenté d'ordonner à Sebastian d'aller lui chercher le livre pour le ramener dans son manoir. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne option. Le duc ayant probablement fait son testament, mieux valait attendre sa lecture pour décider de la marche à suivre. Si par chance le livre lui revenait, il pourrait l'étudier de plus près. Sinon, il pourrait toujours négocier avec l'héritier bénéficiaire pour l'obtenir.

Sa décision prise, Ciel retourna auprès du groupe. Elizabeth conversait avec la sœur d'Andrew avec sa vivacité habituelle seuls ses yeux un peu rouges témoignaient du fait qu'elle venait de pleurer. Cela demandait sans doute pas mal de courage de sa part et Ciel ne put retenir une pointe d'admiration. Lui-même en avait plus qu'assez de jouer le rôle du petit gentleman poli et respectueux des conventions. Il voulait rentrer au manoir et donner libre cours à sa nature cynique et désabusée.

« Rentrons, Sebastian », murmura-t-il si bas que seul son majordome l'entendit…

* * *

Le manoir s'avéra à peu près aussi propre, paisible et bien entretenu qu'à l'accoutumée, c'est-à-dire que la première chose qui accueillit le maître de céans et son majordome fut une forte odeur de brûlé et une fumée noire qui s'échappait de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Quand Ciel entra, les domestiques se tenaient au garde-à-vous par rang de taille dans le hall d'entrée. Ou plutôt, deux domestiques sur quatre les attendaient. Ciel leva un sourcil en voyant l'espace énorme entre Bard (1m81) et Mr Tanaka (1m20). D'habitude, il y avait deux intermédiaires entre eux pour combler le blanc. « Où sont les deux autres ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

'Les deux autres' déboulèrent à ce moment précis, essoufflés et décoiffés. Ils prirent place, Maylene trébuchant presque, et se mirent au garde-à-vous. Ciel les toisa avec méfiance. « Vous étiez où ? » s'enquit-il, s'attendant à entendre leurs récits habituels de pruniers déracinés et de vaisselle cassée. Maylene rougit violemment et Finny semblait au bord des larmes, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Chose étrange, Bardroy semblait plus en colère qu'autre chose, comme s'il avait quelque chose à reprocher à ses jeunes collègues. C'était d'autant plus surprenant que lui-même était loin d'être doué dans sa spécialité 'officielle'.

« Vous étiez où ? » insista Ciel, dont la patience était loin d'être la qualité première. Et ces trois-là échangèrent des regards inquiets. Ciel se sentait passablement énervé. Les incidents domestiques constituaient le quotidien de la maison Phantomhive depuis l'arrivée de ces serviteurs très spéciaux. Il était également arrivé plus d'une fois que tel ou tel objet soit endommagé pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient au tir ou au lancer de statues. Qu'avaient-ils donc bien pu inventer cette fois-ci ?

« J'espère que rien n'est arrivé aux petits chats », s'inquiéta le majordome.

« Non, les petits chats vont bien. Sympa de s'inquiéter pour eux en premier », lança Bard avant de lancer à sa gauche un coup d'œil qui voulait dire : '_C'est fou ce que le nouveau majordome me rappelle Sebastian, le con_.'

Ciel décida de faire semblant de capituler. Il se retira dans ses appartements tandis que les trois autres poussaient des soupirs de soulagement. « Sebastian, je t'ordonne de trouver la raison pour laquelle ces deux là étaient en retard », jeta-t-il négligemment tandis que son majordome fermait la porte derrière lui.

Le majordome s'inclina. « Yes, my lord. »

* * *

_Un peu plus tard…_

Debout côte à côte dans le bureau de Ciel, Maylene et Finny avaient l'impression que leur dernière heure venait d'arriver. Comment le jeune maître avait-il pu deviner ce qui s'était passé plusieurs mois auparavant ? Mais il était inutile de nier. Ciel savait déjà, de toute façon. Et il n'aurait aucune pitié.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda Ciel négligemment, à moitié affalé sur un côté de sa chaise.

« Chez l'épicière », balbutia Maylene, rouge de honte. « C'était peu avant l'incendie. Finny et moi étions en train de faire des achats et elle m'a demandé si je pourrais lui prêter quelque chose. On a compris qu'il s'agissait de l'appareil photo magique. Tout d'abord, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans cet appareil photo, mais elle a insisté. »

« Et tu le lui as donné ? » lança Ciel avec mépris. Maylene baissa les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Tremblant de peur, Finny fit un pas en avant. « C'est autant ma faute que la sienne », murmura-t-il courageusement. Sa collègue lui attrapa la main et le tira légèrement en arrière, comme pour lui dire de ne pas se dénoncer pour quelque chose qui, selon elle, n'était pas de son ressort. Ciel les contempla avec dédain. Comment des domestiques de la maison Phantomhive avaient-ils pu tomber assez bas ? Quelle pitié !

« Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur le Comte », interrompit quelqu'un d'une voix calme. Et tout le monde sursauta en constatant que Monsieur Tanaka venait de retrouver son apparence. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis au moins un mois. Apparemment indifférent à la surprise qu'il venait de provoquer, l'intendant poursuivit.

« C'est moi qui ai demandé à ces enfants de faire sortir l'appareil photo du château. Il me semblait que vu les circonstances, aucun objet ne s'y trouvait en sécurité, et je savais à quel point Monsieur tenait à cet artefact. S'il y a eu faute, c'est moi qu'il faut blâmer. »

Ciel leva un sourcil, impressionné. Il était évident que Tanaka venait de mentir pour protéger ses jeunes collègues, certain que vu son âge et son ancienneté, on ne le renverrait pas. L'héritier des Phantomhive se souvint du jour où, quand il était enfant, il avait barbouillé le mur de sa chambre avec de la peinture à l'eau. Monsieur Tanaka avait alors fait croire à Rachel que c'était lui le responsable et le petit Ciel avait échappé à une grosse punition. Ciel pensa soudain que sa mère n'avait pas été dupe mais qu'elle avait été émue par la gentillesse de l'intendant. D'où la façon dont elle s'était contentée de lui demander de nettoyer le mur lui-même. Soudain, Ciel ressentit une émotion qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis des années.

Mais il avait signé un contrat avec un démon. Il ne devait manifester aucune tendresse envers ses pions, autrement il ne serait plus digne de ce contrat. « Vous allez me nettoyer cette peinture », lança négligemment le Comte. Maylene et Finny échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis que Ciel poursuivait sur sa lancée. « Récupérez-moi cet appareil photo et nous en resterons là. »

Les domestiques acquiescèrent et se hâtèrent de sortir de la pièce. Apparemment amusé, Sebastian attendit que la porte soit refermée et se pencha vers son maître. « Vous êtes un être foncièrement bon, Monsieur », énonça-t-il.

« J'ai surtout besoin de ces deux énergumènes pour protéger mon manoir », coupa Ciel, passablement exaspéré. « Les domestiques qui peuvent voir une mouche voler à cent mètres ou soulever cent kilos sans efforts ne poussent pas sur les arbres. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les renvoyer. »

« Mais il existe d'autres types de punitions pour ce genre de délits, Monsieur », insista le majordome.

« Non, ils sont trop émotifs tous les deux. Si je les punis trop sévèrement, ils n'arriveront plus à travailler correctement. Je parle de leur vrai travail, pas de leur couverture. Tu sais où se trouve mon appareil photo ? »

« Dans le grand hôpital de Londres, Monsieur. Il a été échangé plusieurs fois. »

Ciel se souvint que lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Undertaker, celui-ci lui avait parlé de quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le grand hôpital de Londres. Sur le moment, il avait pensé qu'il devait s'agir de l'ancien ange purificateur, mais à présent, il supposait qu'il pouvait être question d'autre chose.

Evidemment, il n'aimait pas l'idée que de vulgaires inconnus puissent être en ce moment en train de tripoter quelque chose qui lui appartenait, mais en même temps, il avait bien envie de donner une bonne leçon à ses domestiques en les obligeant à aller récupérer cet appareil.

« Si je n'ai pas retrouvé mon appareil photo dans deux jours, tu devras t'en charger toi-même », décida-t-il enfin. « Et repose ce chaton par terre, _c'est un ordre_ ! »

Sebastian reposa le chaton par terre de mauvaise grâce et s'inclina. « Yes, my Lord. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

Note de l'auteure : encore un clin d'œil dans ce chapitre. Et celui-là, je crois qu'on ne peut pas le rater !


	9. Le majordome et le grand frère

Pour une fois, j'écris un chapitre avec plusieurs points de vue différents. Le clin d'oeil du chapitre précédent, c'était le _Necronomicon_, au fait, une invention de l'auteur Lovecraft.

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso a plus de talent que je n'en aurai jamais, jamais je n'arriverai à écrire aussi bien qu'elle, d'ailleurs je ne gagne pas un rond en pondant ce texte.

_Le majordome et le grand frère_

_Maylene_. Nous voici devant l'hôpital. Finny a tenu à m'accompagner mais je vois qu'il est tout pâle, tout d'un coup. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas, il me répond qu'il va très bien, que les blouses blanches et les seringues le rendent juste un peu nerveux. Je me souviens de ce qu'il a dû subir enfant et je lui propose de rester ensemble. Il refuse. Selon lui, ça ira plus vite si on cherche chacun de son côté. Pauvre petit. Si on m'avait torturée de la même façon que lui, je serais sans doute angoissée par les hôpitaux, moi aussi.

A l'accueil, on nous dit de nous adresser soit à l'intendance, au rez-de-chaussée, soit aux objets trouvés, au premier étage. On se sépare : je prends le rez-de-chaussée, il prend l'étage. Tiens, l'intendance se trouve juste à côté de la cuisine. L'odeur de poisson me prend à la tête et je manque de m'évanouir. Quelle horreur, je ne savais pas que la nourriture était aussi mauvaise dans les hôpitaux !

L'intendant me reçoit. A ma grande surprise, il m'annonce que j'ai l'air malade et que je ferais mieux d'aller voir un de ses collègues : en médecine générale, le docteur Smith reçoit à partir de 8h30, et il est presque 9h30. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'attente. Je lui parle de l'appareil photo et il ne veut pas m'écouter. Tant pis ! Je sors de la pièce pour aller retrouver Finny au premier mais l'odeur de poisson me prend à la gorge. Cette odeur…

Quand je reprends connaissance, je suis allongée sur une banquette et une femme médecin me pose des questions, très calme. Au fur et à mesure que je lui réponds, je me sens de plus en plus inquiète. Oui, ma, heu, pendule est arrêtée depuis plus d'un mois. Oui, j'ai des nausées le matin et certains aliments me dégoûtent. Oui, je me sens un peu serrée dans le haut de ma robe. Oui, je somnole parfois dans la journée. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? _Suis-je tombée gravement malade ?_

Elle éclate de rire, comme si la situation était drôle. « Madame », ajoute-t-elle en regardant mon alliance, « vous allez pouvoir annoncer une bonne nouvelle à votre mari. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? Je ne comprends pas : la dame me recommande de ne pas boire d'alcool, de ne pas faire de chutes, de me coucher tôt… A moins que… Oh, ça, y est, j'ai compris. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. _Mais comment je vais faire, maintenant ?_

Je sors de la pièce, passablement secouée, et je me heurte presque à Finny, qui devait m'attendre depuis un moment. Il s'inquiète mais je l'entends à peine. On remonte dans la voiture et j'essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. C'est vrai, par moments j'oublie presque que je suis mariée. Et après le mariage, il y a les enfants, évidemment. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir mais ce n'est peut-être pas le moment. J'ai été engagée pour protéger le manoir, après tout, et ce sera plus difficile pour moi si j'ai un enfant. Et puis, je suis jeune, j'ai encore le temps.

Seulement, il est un peu tard pour revenir en arrière. Je ne m'imagine pas interrompant cette grossesse, quelle horreur, on dit qu'on peut mourir de cette opération ou perdre sa fécondité. Et puis, c'est l'enfant de Bard, aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?

« May ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je lève les yeux et je me rends compte que Finny me dévisage, au bord des larmes. Pas très adroitement, je change de banquette et je lui passe un bras dans le dos pour essayer de le rassurer. « Ça va bien, Finny. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Voilà que ses grands yeux bleu-vert s'emplissent de larmes et qu'il pose sa tête sur mes genoux pour sangloter éperdument. « Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi », articule-t-il entre deux sanglots. « J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens à qui je tenais avant toi ! »

Mon dieu, il s'imagine que je suis gravement malade ! Je lui dis que tout va bien et il ne veut pas me croire. La voiture finit pas s'arrêter, on sort et je constate que Monsieur Tanaka a repris son apparence. « Si je puis me permettre, Madame », me dit-il très calmement, « je crois que votre état n'est pas un secret. Pourquoi ne pas en parler ? »

Oooooh ! Mais comment il a fait pour deviner ?

* * *

_Bard_. J'étais occupé à réparer mon lance-flammes dans la cuisine quand la porte s'est ouverte en grand et Finny a déboulé comme un malade. Il m'a sauté au cou en disant « c'est trop génial » et « t'es pas content ? » Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, il m'a répondu qu'il allait être grand frère, et il m'a fallu un moment avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. C'est vrai, par moment j'ai tendance à oublier que je suis marié et père adoptif. Ça a changé si peu de choses dans ma vie !

Mais sur le coup, ça m'a fait un petit choc. Finny est sorti en se heurtant presque à Maylene, l'a serrée dans ses bras au passage et est parti en hurlant de joie. A mon avis, s'il continue à se jeter sur tous les gens qu'il voit, y'aura de la côte cassée avant ce soir.

Et voilà que Maylene est devant moi, toute rougissante. « J'aurais aimé te l'apprendre autrement », dit-elle.

« Félicitations. » Et je me penche de nouveau sur mon lance-flammes. C'est vrai, logiquement ça devait arriver. Y'a pas de quoi en faire un plat. On dirait vraiment que cet appareil est encrassé, je devrais le nettoyer plus souvent.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » me demande-t-elle. Et là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Quelle question ! Elle savait en acceptant ma demande que je suis un soldat, quelqu'un qui agit au lieu de parler. Ce bébé fait d'ors et déjà partie de mon territoire, alors je le protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, elle le sait, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je dise ou fasse maintenant ?

« Félicitations. » Je repose soigneusement ce lance-flammes et j'essuie mes mains pleines de crasse. May me regarde, l'air troublé. Enfin, elle a probablement l'air troublé derrière ses lunettes. Misère, je suis censé faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? A tout hasard, je la prends dans mes bras. Apparemment, c'est la bonne stratégie. Un petit moment de silence, et puis elle pose la question qui dérange.

« On a été engagés pour protéger le manoir. Tu ne crois pas que ça va poser problème ? »

Je la lâche et je retourne à mon lance-flammes. « Manquerait plus que ça ! Le jeune maître se doutait bien que ce genre de trucs pouvait arriver, non ? On va pas s'excuser d'avoir des… »

« Hé ! »

« Comportements d'adultes ! S'il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à engager un domestique de plus ! Et puis, ça ne dure que neuf mois. »

« Six et demi, j'en suis à deux et demi, apparemment. Mais même après la naissance, un bébé prend du temps, tu sais. »

Ma clef à molettes me tombe des mains et manque de blesser un des petits chats, qui s'enfuie en miaulant. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Les langes à changer, les réveils au milieu de la nuit… ça doit être à peu près aussi éprouvant que de tenir un siège ! Mais je me suis engagé, après tout. Ce serait nul de déserter.

« Eh bien, on le prendra, ce temps. Et si le jeune maître n'est pas content, tant pis pour lui. Tu viens, on va le lui annoncer ? »

« Je crois qu'il le sait déjà. »

Quelque part dans le manoir, Finny hurle à qui veut l'entendre qu'il va être grand frère… Le peu d'imagination que j'ai se met en branle. Dans sept mois, je vais être père. Ouah…

* * *

_Ciel_. Cet idiot a failli me casser une côte ! Je lui demande s'il a retrouvé mon appareil photo, et en guise de réponse, il m'annonce ce qu'il n'arrête pas de hurler depuis dix minutes. C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Finnian va être grand frère, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat !

Dans un sens, si, tant que j'y pense. Il va falloir que je revoie le salaire de mes domestiques en ajoutant une allocation parentalité. Je vais également mettre leur futur bébé sur mon testament, c'est la moindre des choses. J'appelle mon majordome et je lui demande de recalculer les salaires en question et de convoquer un notaire pour le testament. Ensuite, je rejoins le salon où mon professeur de piano m'attend.

C'était ma mère qui insistait pour que je prenne des leçons de piano, mais je n'ai jamais manifesté le moindre talent. En fait, cela m'ennuie à mourir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, mon professeur capitule et prend congé. En sortant, elle se heurte à mon jardinier qui lui annonce (_encore_) qu'il va être grand frère. C'en est trop. Et mon appareil photo, dans tout ça ? Je perds patience et j'annonce au petit qu'il est consigné dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Silence mortel. Bard et Maylene me regardent d'un air bizarre. Je vois que Bard est sur le point de protester, de dire que je ne suis pas le père du petit, mais Finny le fait taire, me regarde en disant « je suis désolé » et gagne le quartier des domestiques en traînant les pieds. Les autres quittent aussi la pièce, Bard avec un regard mauvais, Maylene avec un air effaré. Consterné, je retourne dans le bureau de mon père et j'essaie d'étudier. Je me lève en entendant le pas irrégulier de Maylene dans le couloir. Elle a dû décider d'aller rejoindre Finny pour le consoler. Toute cette sensiblerie, c'est écœurant ! Et puis une idée me vient à l'esprit et je convoque mon majordome.

« Sebastian, je t'ordonne de me faire entrer dans le quartier des domestiques sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. »

Sebastian s'incline. « Yes, my Lord. » Et quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouve dans un couloir aux murs blancs que j'ai dû voir une fois ou deux fois dans ma vie. Je fais signe à mon majordome de disposer et j'avance, pensif. Evidemment, je n'ai rien à faire dans le quartier des domestiques. Je ne sais même pas quelle est la chambre de Finny. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'avais sept ou huit ans et mon père m'avait grondé par la suite…

De derrière une porte, une voix d'adolescent me fait sursauter. « Je m'en veux », dit cette voix. « Lui n'a plus de famille, il n'aura jamais de petit frère… Et moi, je lui jette mon bonheur à la figure ! C'était vraiment cruel de ma part. »

Je m'approche de la porte et je distingue la voix de Maylene. « Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès », réponds-elle. « D'ailleurs, le jeune maître est fort. Il s'en remettra. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Mais oui, j'en suis certaine ! »

Finny soupire de derrière la porte. « Sinon, comment tu te sens ? »

« Un peu nauséeuse, mais sinon, ça va. »

« Tu sais que si t'as besoin de n'importe quoi pendant ta grossesse, tu peux me le demander ? »

Elle rit. « T'es gentil, tu sais ? » Je risque un coup d'œil à travers la serrure et je vois qu'ils sont tous deux assis sur un lit et qu'elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Je me sens soudain très seul.

« Et sinon, t'as pensé à un prénom ? » demande-t-il en rougissant un peu.

« Ooooh, non, pas encore. Tu as une idée ? »

« Pour une fille, j'aime bien Maria, et pour un garçon… »

Je m'éloigne de la porte et un sentiment de malaise m'envahit. Maria, c'était le prénom de la fiancée de Fred Abberline, l'homme qui s'est sacrifié en pensant me donner un avenir. J'ai soudain l'impression d'avoir de nouveau le visage d'Abberline devant moi. Il a cette expression de souffrance et de volupté que les peintres anciens donnaient aux saints et aux martyrs sur leurs tableaux, et il me dit de nouveau _qu'il n'est de si longue nuit qui ne finisse par atteindre l'aube…_

Sauf que ma nuit à moi ne finira jamais. Il en aurait été autrement si je m'étais débarrassé à temps de la haine que j'avais en moi, mais un contrat est un contrat, de toute façon. Je ne peux que respecter Sebastian pour la façon dont il a toujours observé sa part du contrat, exauçant mes moindres souhaits, me protégeant en permanence. J'irai jusqu'au bout et je ne connaîtrai jamais le paradis.

Et contrairement à moi, mes domestiques ont un avenir c'est même moi qui le leur ai donné. Leur couple et leur famille recomposée sont bizarres et basés uniquement sur la commodité, ils ont eu une vie pourrie et n'oublieront jamais ce que c'est que d'être seul et de souffrir, mais ils ont un avenir, contrairement à moi. Finny est peut-être un imbécile heureux, mais il n'avait pas tort en disant qu'il me retournait le couteau dans la plaie. Et… oh, non, c'est Maylene qui a raison : je suis bien assez fort pour supporter tout ça.

Je reviens sur mes pas doucement et une porte grande ouverte attire mon regard. Je crois que c'est celle de la seule chambre de domestiques qui dispose d'un grand lit. Visiblement, elle est inoccupée, ce qui me laisse penser que Bard et Maylene font toujours chambre à part, probablement pour cause de ronflements ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. C'est bizarre, je n'arrive vraiment pas à les imaginer ensemble, et surtout pas en train de… Enfin, moi, je peux parler. Depuis l'incendie, l'enfermement, les tortures que je subissais alors, il m'est impossible d'être touché par un humain sans me sentir agressé. Cela me rappelle trop les maltraitances que j'ai dû endurer. Paraît-il que la plupart des gens trouvent ces contacts agréables, mais moi… beurk ! Plutôt tuer quelqu'un que de le laisser me tripoter.

C'est différent avec Sebastian parce que je sais que mon corps ne l'intéresse pas : c'est mon âme qu'il veut dévorer, rien d'autre, et il ne le fera que quand notre contrat arrivera à terme, autrement dit, quand nous nous serons débarrassés de l'ange. Et cela peut durer longtemps. Combien de temps peut-elle survivre dans ce corps humain ? Trente, quarante, cinquante ans ?

Il va peut-être falloir que je la tue moi-même avant que la vie ne me soit devenue totalement insupportable. Je le ferai plus tard. Il faut d'abord que je m'assure qu'Elizabeth est en sécurité. Le livre a disparu de chez le duc Marlowe la veille de la lecture du testament, ce qui a surpris tout le monde à part moi. J'ai fait des recherches mais pour le moment, cela n'a rien donné. J'imagine qu'il refera surface, et à ce moment-là, je serai prêt.

J'ai peur pour mon manoir. Maylene est déjà maladroite quand elle est dans son état normal, alors je n'imagine pas la quantité de vaisselle qu'elle va pouvoir casser pendant sa grossesse…

* * *

_Undertaker_. Vous n'auriez pas un peu d'argent ? Moi, j'en manque. Vous me direz peut-être que pour un commerçant qui ne risque pas de se retrouver au chômage, c'est plutôt surprenant, mais c'est la vérité : il me manque dix mille livres pour conserver mon échoppe. Que voulez-vous, la vie est dure. Enfin, il me reste quelques divertissements. C'est tellement amusant d'observer les humains ! Enfin, j'ai déjà vu tellement de choses amusantes qu'il est de plus en plus difficile de me faire rire. Vous ne voudriez pas me faire rire ?

Si, si, je peux vous voir en ce moment. Vous êtes devant votre écran d'ordinateur, la main en avant. Je peux voir votre grimace et elle est très drôle ! D'ailleurs, cela fait un moment que je parcours votre _Doomsday Book, _même si objectivement, j'ai mieux à faire. Vous avez pris place devant votre ordinateur, vous avez cliqué sur fanfiction point net et vous avez trouvé ce texte, non ? Au passage, vous pourriez faire des choses plus sérieuses que la lecture de fanfictions. Ces humains, ils sont trop drôles. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien voir la tête de l'auteure, celle qui se fait appeler NotreDame, quand elle verra que j'ai piraté la fin de sa fic. Si vous pouviez lire ce qu'elle avait pondu à l'origine, c'était ennuyeux à pleurer ! Des tas de blabla sur les occupants du manoir qui ne font rien d'intéressant, et elle se croit douée… D'ailleurs, je sais : je vais lire son _Doomsday Book_ à elle pour voir sa réaction !

Je vais le faire tout de suite, tenez… Oh, et pour la suite de la fic, vous pouvez attendre assez longtemps. Cette auteure m'a l'air assez occupée…


	10. Mauvaises nouvelles pour le majordome

Ben… chapitre suivant ! J'espère que vous apprécierez parce que… enfin, si je détaille, je vais vous rendre paranos ! Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : not mine.

_Mauvaises nouvelles pour le majordome_

La vie continuait au manoir. Pour aider un peu Maylene, que sa grossesse commençait à fatiguer, Ciel avait demandé à Sebastian d'engager une domestique de plus. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fallu accueillir une certaine Mary Sue Swanbell, apparemment dotée de superpouvoirs et dont le CV aurait pris au moins une quinzaine de pages écrites en style lyrique et avec plein d'erreurs d'orthographe.

C'était là que Ciel avait remarqué que ses autres domestiques adoptaient un comportement territorial vis-à-vis de Mary Sue : Bard la chassait de sa cuisine, Maylene cassait des assiettes sous son nez ou faisait mine de vouloir lui vomir dessus, Finny déclarait que la nouvelle n'était « pas gentille, mais vraiment pas gentille du tout » dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné et Monsieur Tanaka s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Ciel ne le savait pas mais Sebastian lui-même prenait parfois part à cette discrimination : à chaque fois qu'il descendait dans la cuisine des domestiques pour leur offrir de sa tarte tatin ou de son fondant au chocolat, la part de Mary Sue devenait mystérieusement immangeable, même quand elle l'échangeait avec celle du voisin. Cependant, Mary Sue s'avérait d'une efficacité remarquable : elle pouvait réparer et nettoyer les armes à feu de Bard et Maylene à une vitesse folle, ce qu'elle faisait tous les soirs. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle en profitait toujours pour réciter une histoire absurde selon laquelle elle serait la fille naturelle d'un ange, d'un démon et d'un dieu de la mort, et qu'elle avait reçu à sa naissance le don de communiquer avec les animaux et les machines à laver.

Pour tout dire, Ciel s'en fichait royalement. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le _Necronomicon_ et ce qu'il allait devenir. Le Duc Marlowe n'ayant pas mentionné le livre sur son testament, celui-ci se trouvait toujours dans son manoir, lequel était devenu une des résidences secondaires des parents d'Elizabeth. L'héritier des Phantomhive avait été très surpris d'apprendre que son nom figurait sur le testament de son cousin. En effet, celui-ci lui avait légué quelques objets de sa collection, dont une maquette de navire en bois précieux qu'il avait beaucoup admirée enfant. Ciel ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il se sentait ému que son cousin se soit rappelé de ce détail. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait compté pour Andrew Marlowe…

C'était pourquoi Ciel s'était décidé à passer une visite de politesse au manoir Marlowe, pour voir si tout allait bien. Après tout, Lizzie lui avait si souvent rendu visite sans crier gare qu'il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille au moins une fois. Il laissa donc le manoir aux mains des domestiques et partit passer l'après-midi chez sa fiancée.

Celle-ci le reçut à bras ouverts (juste avant de l'étouffer presque en les refermant autour de lui) et lui annonça que ses parents étaient partis se promener à cheval, la laissant seule avec Paula.

« Tu veux voir ta chambre ? » conclut Lizzie en entraînant son fiancé à l'étage, tandis que celui-ci se demandait comment une demoiselle toute fluette de 1m54 pouvait avoir autant de force dans les bras. Ça défiait vraiment les lois de la physique.

« Ma chambre ? » s'enquit Ciel en reprenant son souffle.

« Oui, ta chambre ! Ce sera la tienne quand tu viendras nous rendre visite ! »

Ciel se souvint qu'enfant, il partageait la chambre d'Elizabeth quand ceux-ci passaient la nuit chez le duc Marlowe. Dès que les lumières étaient éteintes, ils bavardaient, se chamaillaient, jouaient à se faire peur… Ce n'était plus possible depuis qu'ils avaient grandi. Le jeune comte suivit sa fiancée jusque dans la chambre. Il s'attendait à une décoration assez guimauve pour vous infliger une carie rien qu'en la regardant, mais il ne vit qu'un décor très sobre et de bon goût. Des murs blancs, des rideaux unis, des meubles classiques… Le seul détail mignon consistait en une peluche en forme de cœur posée sur l'oreiller. Surpris, Ciel ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Lizzie, qui baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« J'ai demandé conseil à tes domestiques », murmura-t-elle. « Ils m'ont dit que tu aimerais bien une chambre qui ressemble à la tienne dans ton manoir. »

« C'est… très à mon goût », énonça Ciel, complètement abasourdi. Ça alors, Lizzie se décidait enfin à grandir un peu.

« Et tu viendras nous rendre visite, dis-moi ? »

« Evidemment ! » s'écria l'héritier des Phantomhive, plus ému qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Lizzie éclata de rire, l'embrassa sur la joue et se sauva en courant. Impulsivement, Ciel se lança à sa poursuite et la rattrapa dans le couloir, l'attrapant à bras le corps. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba par terre en l'entrainant avec lui et ils se retrouvèrent enlacés, étendus sur le plancher du couloir. Pendant un instant, ils eurent l'impression d'avoir de nouveau huit ans.

Ciel fut le premier à se ressaisir. « Un peu de dignité, Lizzie », dit-il en cherchant en vain un moyen de se mettre debout sans avoir l'air ridicule. « Il ne sied pas à des personnes de notre rang de se comporter ainsi. »

« C'est vrai », avoua Lizzie en se remettant sur pieds. « Si ma mère nous voyait… »

Ciel réalisa alors quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là : il était seul avec Elizabeth, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. En règle générale, ils avaient toujours un adulte avec eux pour leur éviter de se compromettre. Ciel ne voyait pas très bien de quelle façon ils pouvaient se compromettre étant donné leur âge, son dégoût pour l'acte physique et l'ignorance probable de Lizzie dans ce domaine, mais il s'accommodait très bien de cette mise à distance relative. Cette intimité soudaine avait quelque chose d'anormal. Voyons, les parents de Lizzie étaient partis faire un tour à cheval, Sebastian était parti on ne savait où et…

« Je ne vois pas Paula, Lizzie. Elle est en congé ? »

Lizzie fronça les sourcils. « Tiens, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin. Elle doit être à la cave. »

« A la cave ? » s'étonna Ciel.

« Oui ! Elle a laissé tomber ses clochettes par un soupirail. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait pour un instant. Et puis tu es arrivé et j'ai tout oublié. »

A présent, Lizzie s'inquiétait pour sa chère servante. Avant que Ciel n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, elle dégringola les escaliers (en glissant sur la rampe, il fallait bien profiter du fait qu'aucun adulte ne se trouvait dans les parages) et alla s'engouffrer dans la cave. Elle se heurta presque immédiatement à sa servante qui remontait l'escalier en titubant. « Paula ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

La domestique hocha la tête. « Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle. La porte a claqué derrière moi et je n'arrivais pas à remonter. J'ai failli à mon devoir, j'aurais dû rester près de vous… »

D'ordinaire si joyeuse, Paula semblait soudain bien abattue. Ciel, qui n'aimait pas côtoyer des gens abattus en présence d'Elizabeth parce qu'elle insistait toujours pour qu'il manifeste de la compassion (ou qu'il fasse semblant), prit congé et regagna son manoir.

* * *

La nuit se déroula normalement, c'est-à-dire que Ciel fut réveillé à six heures et demie du matin par des coups de feu tirés par les domestiques qui s'entraînaient à défendre le manoir. Bien plus tard, Elizabeth lui téléphona, folle d'inquiétude, et lui annonça que sa chère Paula avait attrapé un virus et qu'elle craignait que lui-même ne soit contaminé. Pris d'un doute soudain, le jeune comte lui posa la question qui le gênait.

« Quels sont les symptômes de ce virus, exactement ? »

« Ah, mon Ciel chéri ! » répondit sa petite fiancée. « On dirait qu'elle a de la fièvre. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'il y a un monstre invisible dans sa chambre ! »

Ciel sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. « Elle n'aurait pas lu ce vieux livre que le Duc Marlowe avait acheté aux enchères, par hasard ? »

« Si, je crois… Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait feuilleté à la cave quand elle y a perdu ses clochettes. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

Ciel sentit la peur le gagner. Si Paula était maintenant contaminée par le _Necronomicon_, cela voulait dire que Lizzie aussi pouvait y passer. Oubliant toute prudence, il se mit à hurler dans le combiné. « Lizzie, surtout ne touche pas à ce bouquin ! »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit la demoiselle, toute surprise.

« Parce que je te le dis ! »

« Mais Ciel ! Tu m'as déjà dis toi-même que je deviendrais plus intelligente si je lisais un peu plus ! »

Ciel resta complètement abasourdi. « J'ai dit ça ? » murmura-t-il en croisant le regard de Sebastian, qui semblait fort amusé par la situation. « Eh bien… Le duc Marlowe m'a dit de son vivant que les pages de certains vieux livres absorbent les substances avec lesquelles ils sont en contact et les transforment en poison. Ça doit être ce qui est arrivé à Paula. Ne touche surtout pas à ce livre. »

Elizabeth acquiesça, perdue, et raccrocha sans poser davantage de questions. On fit venir un médecin dans la journée mais l'état de la pauvre Paula ne s'améliora pas.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, la domestique tomba dans un état d'apathie totale. Elizabeth, qui l'aimait beaucoup, insista pour qu'elle soit soignée dans le meilleur hôpital de Londres et lui rendit visite régulièrement. A chaque visite, elle agitait les clochettes devant son nez en répétant « diling, diling, diling ! », espérant en vain la faire sourire. Les médecins diagnostiquèrent une consomption et s'avouèrent impuissants à la soigner. La pauvre Paula mourut quelques semaines plus tard.

* * *

_Un enterrement de plus_, pensa Ciel en allant s'asseoir avec les autres sur les bancs de l'Eglise. _Et Lizzie semble aussi abattue que le jour de la cérémonie d'hommage à Madam Red, sinon plus. Quelle tristesse ! Je n'étais pas particulièrement attaché à Paula, mais enfin, voir Elizabeth dans cet état…_

En effet, la petite marquise ne cessa de sangloter durant toute la cérémonie. Elle ne s'arrêta de pleurer que quand elle alla poser les clochettes dont le tintement l'avait si souvent amusée sur le cercueil de sa chère servante. On se rendit enfin au cimetière et Ciel remarqua enfin deux silhouettes vêtues de noir qui se tenaient à l'écart. L'un d'eux était un homme dont le sourire sardonique contrastait brutalement avec les mines sinistres des autres membres de l'assistance et dont les cheveux blancs lui masquaient les yeux. La femme qui se tenait près de lui cachait à moitié son visage derrière un mouchoir mais Ciel aurait reconnu ce regard violet n'importe où…

« Sebastian… » murmura-t-il si bas que seul son majordome l'entendit. « Emmène-moi près d'eux dès que tu le pourras. »

Et Ciel assista à la descente du cercueil, tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil en arrière. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Undertaker et Angela s'éclipsent avant que tout soit fini, mais au contraire, ceux-là ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. A un moment, Ciel vit même Undertaker qui lui faisait clairement signe de s'approcher. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce moment, le majordome prit son maître sous le bras et s'approcha vivement du duo. Ceux-ci leur désignèrent le petit bois qui bordait le cimetière, comme pour les inviter à les y suivre. Passablement dérouté, Ciel décida que tout information était bonne à prendre et ordonna à Sebastian de l'escorter.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à cet enterrement ? » s'enquit Ciel dès qu'il s'estima hors de portée de voix.

« Tu connais le tarif pour avoir des réponses, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Undertaker d'un ton parfaitement égal. « Fais-moi rire ! »

« Je connaissais la défunte », coupa Angela. « Je l'ai soignée à l'hôpital. »

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la provocation mais Ciel devina immédiatement ce qu'il y avait derrière cette attitude de défi. Angela n'avait aucune envie de leur donner des réponses, mais elle préférait les donner tout de suite en gardant un semblant de dignité plutôt que d'opposer une vaine résistance. A moins que ce ne soit une ruse pour cacher des informations bien plus précieuses…

« Tu vas aux enterrements de tous les gens que tu as soignés ? » insista Ciel.

« Pas exactement… » répondit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Undertaker, comme pour demander de l'aide. « Ça faisait environ 700 ans que je n'avais pas porté de noir… »

Elle semblait nettement plus calme que lors de leur dernière rencontre, comme si elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa condition d'humaine ou comme si elle voulait le faire croire. Ciel commençait à ressentir un sentiment de malaise. Il avait déjà vu ces deux là dans la même pièce quand Angela les avait enfermés dans la bibliothèque des morts, d'accord, mais ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés et les voir interagir maintenant avait quelque chose de troublant.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Undertaker avait agi bizarrement à l'époque. Il les avait aidés à infiltrer la secte sans rien demander en retour, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ensuite, dans la bibliothèque, il était passé devant eux au moment où Sebastian, Spears et Grell étaient sur le point d'attaquer Angela, comme s'il faisait délibérément diversion. Et Angela n'avait pas semblé tellement surprise de voir Sebastian la rejoindre dans la chapelle, comme si elle savait d'avance que cela pouvait se produire.

Et il y avait la façon dont l'ange purificateur avait survécu à ce qui s'était passé en haut du pont de Londres alors que Sebastian était persuadé d'avoir réussi à le tuer. Une phrase d'Undertaker lui revint en mémoire. _Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde à avoir pu obtenir tout et n'importe quoi de ma part sans jamais m'avoir fait rire, et ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses me donner la même chose que cette personne…_ Ciel détailla les traits de l'ancien dieu de la mort, la cicatrice qui lui barrait le haut du visage, et sentit une sorte de froid l'envahir. Cette personne, c'était Angela. Elle lui avait modifié le visage comme elle l'avait fait avec ses parents, et en échange, il l'avait protégée sous ses yeux. _Ses deux là étaient complices depuis le début_.

Ciel sentit qu'il allait s'évanouir sur place. Lui qui se croyait si intelligent, il s'était fait avoir en beauté. L'ange avait joué avec deux reines depuis le début, et lui-même avait toujours eu la deuxième reine sous le nez. Il lui aurait pourtant suffit de demander à Sebastian de régler son compte au croque-mort… Mais non, maintenant, il était trop tard.

En voyant l'expression de l'héritier des Phantomhive, Undertaker devina ses pensées. « Il a compris, apparemment », annonça-t-il, apparemment enchanté par la situation.

« C'est pas trop tôt », soupira Angela, visiblement moins enchantée. « Très franchement, Ciel, je pensais que tu ferais le rapprochement bien plus tôt. »

« Je vous faisais confiance… » énonça Ciel sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la cicatrice. « Non, je ne vous faisais pas confiance, mais je croyais… comment… _Comment avez-vous pu faire des choses pareilles, et en échange, vous laisser charcuter_ ? »

Le visage dénaturé de ses parents repassait sans cesse devant ses yeux. Ils avaient connu un destin pire que la mort. Et Undertaker s'était _volontairement_ fait greffer une partie du visage d'un autre. Ciel se sentait prêt à défaillir mais Sebastian l'attrapa par les épaules et le remit sur pieds. « Ressaisissez-vous, Monsieur », dit-il de son éternel ton égal. « Il est normal qu'une entité non humaine n'ait pas un comportement humain. »

« Et aucun dieu de la mort n'aurait osé faire ce que j'ai fait », ajouta joyeusement Undertaker, comme si c'était une bonne chose. « Nous sommes la honte de nos corps respectifs, n'est-ce pas, Mlle Blanc ? »

Angela leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. A l'époque où elle avait décidé de faire équipe avec Undertaker, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait le manipuler et obtenir de lui tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Au final, il avait trouvé très drôle de la transformer en humaine sous prétexte de lui sauver la vie. Elle détestait ça mais dans le fond, elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Sa seule priorité était devenue de survivre. « Vous voulez savoir quoi ? » lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

« Hé, c'est moi qui donne les renseignements ! » protesta Undertaker, vexé.

« Très bien, je m'en vais ! » lança enfin l'ancien ange en tournant les talons. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, Sebastian l'avait attrapée par le poignet. « Voyons, Mademoiselle. Au moment où nous commencions à nous amuser ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de la retenir ! » lança Ciel. Sebastian lâcha Angela de mauvaise grâce, mais celle-ci ne fit pas mine de s'éloigner. Si Ciel préférait qu'elle s'éloigne, alors elle allait rester. De toute façon, Ciel s'en fichait un peu. « Parle-moi du _Necronomicon_ », intima-t-il à Undertaker.

« Tu ne m'as pas encore fait… », commença Undertaker. Mais à la surprise générale, Angela lui coupa la parole.

« _Al Azif_, ou le livre sacré des morts. Aucun humain n'a jamais pu en lire tout ou partie sans en subir les conséquences. Cette Paula Smith avait un niveau de pureté assez inhabituel pour quelqu'un de son âge, je me trompe ? »

Ciel ne put qu'acquiescer. « Tellement innocente que c'en était énervant. Pourquoi nous dis-tu tout ça ? »

« Qu'importe. La lecture du _Necronomicon_ affecte en priorité les âmes pures et innocentes. Dès que l'interaction commence, le _Doomsday Book_ de la victime s'en trouve affecté. »

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Ciel, choqué. « Et _pourquoi_ me dis-tu tout ça ? »

Angela haussa les épaules tandis qu'Undertaker semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. « Pour pouvoir m'en aller plus vite, tiens. Dès que le _Necronomicon_ entre en action, la souillure se répand dans le _Doomsday Book_ concerné et entache chaque page en se propageant comme les germes d'une maladie… »

« Mais c'est une obsession ! » coupa Ciel, qui avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la tête si elle prononçait encore une fois le mot 'souillure'.

« Monsieur ! » coupa Sebastian tout en fusillant Angela du regard. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à sa stratégie actuelle mais quoiqu'elle fasse, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ciel se ressaisit et tentât à son tour de fusiller l'ancien ange du regard, sans grand succès. « Continue. »

« Que je continue quoi ? Tu as les informations que tu désirais, non ? »

« Et qu'attends-tu en échange ? »

Angela haussa les épaules. Sebastian tira Ciel par le bras. « Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur », avança-t-il, « l'enterrement est presque terminé. » Et Ciel le suivit de mauvaise grâce. Il avait la détestable impression que quelque chose d'important lui était caché, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait.

« Souhaitez-vous que je venge la mort de vos parents ? » s'enquit Sebastian dès que les anciens complices se trouvèrent hors de portée. Et Ciel soupira intérieurement. On venait de lui donner trop peu d'informations, et il ne savait même pas si elles étaient vraies.

« Non, pas maintenant », décida-t-il. « On pourrait encore avoir besoin d'eux. »

_A suivre…_


	11. Le passé du majordome

Merci pour les reviews. Pour ceux qui sont nouveaux dans le domaine des fanfictions, une _Mary Sue_ est une auto-insertion qui tire tellement la couverture (et toute la literie) à elle que la fic n'a plus aucun intérêt. Oui, j'ai été méchante…

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas inventé l'univers de Black Butler.

_Le passé du majordome_

**Londres, 1666**

Le grand incendie commençait à décliner. Dans une ruelle sombre, Ash Landers aidait une fillette à s'extirper des décombres de sa maison. Le bâtiment menaçait de s'écrouler et l'enfant, pleurant de peur, finit par se dégager et par se blottir dans les bras de l'ange, en qui la joie d'avoir sauvé une vie se mêlait à la tristesse de ne pouvoir faire davantage. La petite fille traumatisée souffrirait probablement de cauchemars pendant toute sa vie, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui parler et essayer en vain de la rassurer. Quelle injustice.

De l'autre côté de la rue, une jeune fille appela la fillette, qui alla se jeter contre elle, soulagée d'avoir retrouvé sa grande sœur dans cet enfer. Les deux sœurs ne virent pas l'ange qui vérifia que rien ne risquait de s'écrouler sur elles, soupira de soulagement et déploya ses ailes pour aller se poser sur ce qui restait d'un toit. La ville brûlait. Les âmes des habitants criaient de tristesse et de désespoir, attirant des démons affamés qui s'empressaient de les dévorer. Ash n'avait pas connu de répit depuis plusieurs jours et même si les anges ne ressentent pas la fatigue, son esprit commençait à se troubler.

« Je suis là », murmura une douce voix à son oreille. Ash tourna la tête et vit qu'Angela Blanc se tenait à ses côtés, sa robe lavande couverte de suie. Il sentit aussi tôt son cœur se réchauffer. Ash et Angela travaillaient en binôme depuis plusieurs siècles et se connaissaient mieux que n'importe quels humains peuvent espérer de connaître qui que ce soit. Une coupure barrait la joue d'Angela et Ash avança la main pour l'effleurer des doigts. « Tu t'es fait mal ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je me suis accrochée avec un démon », soupira-t-elle tandis que les doigts d'Ash faisaient disparaître la coupure. « Et toi ? »

« Je viens de m'occuper de ce pâté de maison », répondit-il en désignant une ruine, plus bas. « Le pire, c'est de choisir. C'est atroce de penser que certains humains vont être condamnés. »

« A qui le dis-tu. » Et Angela se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon, respirant son odeur familière. Il lui caressa les cheveux, pensant que malgré les épreuves, il était l'ange le plus heureux de l'univers parce qu'il l'avait, elle, qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux et qu'un jour, ensemble, ils créeraient un monde de pureté où plus aucun humain n'aurait à souffrir.

« On en a encore pour longtemps, tu crois ? » s'enquit-il en reculant un peu pour embrasser sa compagne sur le front.

« Je ne veux pas compter le temps », murmura-t-elle. « Figure-toi que je viens de croiser Deborah et qu'elle m'a dit que toi et moi, on sera bientôt séparés. »

Ash ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Séparés ? Comment ça, séparés ? Ils veulent que l'un de nous deux s'occupe de former un petit nouveau ? »

« Non, c'est pire que ça. Paraît-il que nous nous aimons trop et que c'est contre les règles. Ils croient qu'on s'égare. Tu connais la devise : _un ange…_ »

« _… doit se dévouer tout entier à l'espèce humaine_ », acheva Ash. « D'accord, toi et moi, on s'aime et on passe énormément de temps ensemble. Mais c'est ce qui nous permet de bien travailler, non ? »

Angela éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Justement, ils pensent qu'en plaçant notre couple au dessus des autres binômes, on commet le péché d'orgueil. C'est aussi pour cela qu'ils veulent nous séparer. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ash d'éclater de rire. « Tiens ! L'envie aussi est l'un des sept péchés capitaux. Ils aimeraient bien que leur binôme fonctionne aussi bien que le notre, c'est tout. »

« En attendant, on n'est pas plus avancés », murmura Angela. « Mais j'ai une piste, figure-toi. On m'a parlé d'une méthode permettant à deux êtres de réunir leurs deux corps en un seul. Si on fait ça, personne ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer. »

Ash resta silencieux un instant. « Tu es bien sûre de ce que tu avances ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. « Ça me paraît un peu extrême. »

« Extrême pour un humain, oui. Mais nous, on est des anges. On n'a pas à avoir peur d'aller jusqu'au bout de nos idéaux. »

Ash se creusa la tête mais une voix perçante l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Il se retourna et vit un dieu de la mort qui se tenait tout près et les apostrophait. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, vous deux ? J'ai des humains qui agonisent en bas, et un paquet d'abominations qui sont prêts à les bouffer dès qu'ils seront morts ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on fauche quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions ? »

Les deux anges échangèrent un regard exaspéré : voilà que même les dieux de la mort se permettaient de leur donner des ordres ! Ash était sur le point de répliquer vertement mais Angela le retint, dégaina son sabre et lui fit signe d'en faire autant. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se battaient avec acharnement contre les démons, sachant que ce serait peut-être la dernière bataille qu'ils mèneraient ensemble. Cependant, le faucheur ne voulait pas se taire. « Angela », criait-il. « Angela, réveille-toi, tu prends ton service dans une demi-heure ! »

Et Angela se réveilla, dans son lit de l'hôpital de Londres.

* * *

Ciel relisait un rapport réalisé par le directeur d'une de ses usines quand la voix de Sebastian le fit lever les yeux. « Aujourd'hui, comme collation, nous avons un thé darjeeling, avec comme accompagnement un _angel food cake_ », annonça le majordome de son éternel ton obséquieux.

L'héritier des Phantomhive fit la moue en entendant le nom de la collation. Un gâteau dont le nom évoquait un ange ! « Puis-je savoir ce qui t'as amené à choisir ce cake plutôt qu'un autre ? »

« Il m'a semblé que vous aviez absorbé beaucoup de sucre ces derniers temps, Monsieur », fit remarquer calmement le majordome. « Ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé. Ce gâteau-ci n'en contient presque pas. »

Ciel soupira intérieurement et prit une bouchée du gâteau en question. C'était aussi délicieux que tout ce que son majordome préparait mais l'inquiétude l'empêchait d'apprécier aussi bien qu'il l'aurait pu. « Et le livre ? » s'enquit-il brusquement.

Sebastian sortit un énorme volume relié de cuir de derrière son dos. « Le voici, monsieur. »

« Dépose-le dans ma résidence secondaire et assure-toi que personne ne s'en approche pour le moment. »

Le démon fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que vous souhaitiez résoudre cette affaire au plus vite, Monsieur. »

« En effet. Mais même quand on ne le lit pas, ce livre affecte les personnes qui l'entourent. Il y a eu des mouvements de foule lors de la vente aux enchères, Elizabeth m'a dit que les domestiques du Duc Marlowe répugnaient à entrer dans la bibliothèque de leur maître, et même moi je suis devenu colérique quand j'ai approché ce volume. Je me trompe ? »

Sebastian eut un petit sourire. « Je reconnais bien là votre perspicacité, Monsieur. »

« Il y a une femme enceinte sous mon toit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle, ni mes autres domestiques, prennent ce genre de risques. » Il resta pensif un long moment, puis reposa sa tasse sur la table. « Aucun humain n'a pu lire le _Necronomicon_ sans mourir, disparaître ou perdre la raison. Mais qu'en est-il de ceux qui ne sont pas humains ? »

« Si, comme elle l'a déjà laissé entendre, Angela l'a déjà lu au moins en partie, cela pourrait en dire long sur son état mental », rétorqua Sebastian, imperturbable.

« Je te parle de ce qui se passerait si un démon, par exemple, lisait ce livre. Qu'arriverait-il ? »

Sebastian ne répondit pas.

* * *

Debout sur un escabeau, dans le réfectoire de l'hôpital, Angela s'escrimait à décrocher un rideau. Elle s'interrompit quelques instants en voyant un oiseau se poser sur l'appui de la fenêtre. Est-ce que par hasard… Non, il s'agissait d'un merle, pas d'un corbeau : elle n'aurait rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

L'infirmière sursauta en entendant la voix d'une de ses collègues. « Je t'ai eue ! » Et Angela découvrit, effarée, qu'elle venait de la photographier, et pas avec n'importe quel appareil ! Sur le coup, elle pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« Kate, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

« Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas ! » s'excusa Kate. « Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore plein de gens à photographier. »

« Attends ! » protesta l'ancien ange en prenant son air le plus innocent. « Tu ne veux pas m'aider un peu avec ce rideau ? Il faut qu'il soit lavé avant ce soir et je n'arrive pas à le décrocher. »

Kate acquiesça, monta sur une chaise et attrapa l'autre extrémité de la tringle tandis qu'Angela faisait mine d'en faire autant. Cependant, l'ancien ange fit un mouvement brusque au dernier moment et le rideau s'abattit sur sa collègue. Vivement, Angela sauta à terre et récupéra la plaque photosensible de l'appareil avant de se précipiter vers Kate. « Oh, ma pauvre, je suis désolée ! »

« Ce n'est rien », bafouilla Kate en descendant à terre. « Je vais demander à Ellen de t'aider. Comme elle est plus grande que moi, elle devrait faire ça plus facilement. »

« Tu es si gentille… » Et Angela acheva de décrocher les rideaux en feignant le calme. La journée se passa sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de quitter l'hôpital mais elle savait où trouver une chambre noire non loin de là, et elle savait également que si elle agissait assez vite, personne ne la surprendrait en train de l'utiliser.

Aucun être humain n'apparaîtrait auprès d'elle sur cette photo. Elle le savait et elle préférait éviter l'humiliation de passer pour la femme que personne n'avait jamais aimée. Il y avait eu Ash, bien sûr, à une époque. Ash, dont la superbe et l'insolence lui manquaient tellement. Ash avec qui elle n'avait fait qu'un pendant si longtemps. Oh, ils avaient dû faire des sacrifices pour parvenir à ce merveilleux résultat. Les autres anges s'étaient détournés d'eux et, pour des raisons mystérieuses, ils n'avaient soudain plus disposé que de deux apparences, une féminine et une masculine, avec les ailes en option. Impossible de reprendre leur forme originelle, et cela leur avait été fatal lors de ce fameux combat contre Sebastian.

Ash n'était plus avec elle maintenant. Il avait probablement disparu à jamais. Angela repensa aux longues soirées qu'ils avaient passées dans ce corps commun, à faire des projets et à imaginer le monde pur et parfait qu'ils projetaient de créer. Parfois le contact de ses bras lui manquait à tel point qu'elle allait cajoler le premier male venu, qu'il soit humain, chien des enfers ou démon, mais Ash ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, tout comme elle avait fermé les yeux sur toutes ses incartades. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

Et elle l'avait perdu. Pourquoi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être en tort puisqu'ils étaient du côté de la lumière. C'était forcément de la faute de ces humains qu'au fil des siècles, elle avait fini par détester. Ces maudits humains qui ne voyaient jamais tous les efforts qu'on déployait pour eux, qui persistaient à foncer dans des murs et à emprunter des chemins diaboliques… Une bonne purification, c'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient.

L'heure passa et Angela finit par prendre congé, saluant gentiment tout le monde en prenant ses airs de sainte-nitouche. La chambre noire appartenait à un photographe qui se trouvait en ce moment chez sa maîtresse. En se glissant par une fenêtre mal fermée, l'ancien ange s'étonna de ne pas ressentir de colère à la pensée que cet humain était en train de commettre un adultère. A une époque, chaque péché même véniel la mettait en rage, mais à présent, elle se sentait comme anesthésiée. Elle avait dû vieillir.

Lentement, soigneusement, Angela prépara le développement de la photo et pensa qu'elle avait l'impression de s'endormir. Il lui était désormais impossible de percevoir les émotions des humains qu'elle approchait autrement qu'en les écoutant et en les regardant, comme une humaine normale, et elle réalisa soudain qu'elle appréciait cette impression de repos. Allons, Angela, pensa-t-elle. Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes. Tu joues avec le danger sans même t'en rendre compte, tu t'approches dangereusement de ce Sebastian comme si tu avais envie qu'il te tue, pour que tout soit fini… Tiens, voilà que je me mets à parler toute seule ! Oh, c'est parce qu'Ash me manque. Si seulement il était toujours là…

L'image attendue se dessina enfin dans la lumière rouge et Angela ne put réprimer un cri de surprise. Sur la photo, son visage apparaissait légèrement flou car elle avait dû bouger au dernier moment. En revanche, on distinguait très bien les traits de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle, en équilibre sur le bord de l'escabeau, et qui l'enlaçait à la fois de ses bras et de ses ailes…

Ce n'était pas possible ! Si l'image fabriquée par cet appareil bizarre provenait tout droit de l'au-delà, alors cela voulait dire qu'Ash n'avait pas complètement disparu ! Si cette photo disait vrai, il avait sans doute survécu, tout comme elle, seulement… Seulement, dans quelle partie de l'au-delà se trouvait-il ? Et comment allait-elle le retrouver ?

En mourant ? Non, commencer par cela s'avèrerait risqué. En s'attirant les bonnes grâces de personnes haut placées ? Pas mal, mais il faudrait d'abord savoir qui elle allait courtiser. Et ensuite, de quelle manière elle allait le courtiser.

Elle allait jouer serré. La moindre petite erreur, et elle disparaîtrait pour de bon. Mais il fallait qu'elle retrouve Ash car autrement, sa vie n'aurait aucun sens.

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteure: pour les amateurs de gâteaux, il existe effectivement une pâtisserie qui s'appelle 'angel cake' ou 'angel food cake', nom parfois traduit par 'gâteau des anges'. Je crois qu'il y a pas mal de blancs d'oeufs dedans. C'était ma petite anecdote pas forcément utile.


	12. Le majordome kidnappeur

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Disclaimer : je n'ai pas inventé l'univers de Black Butler et je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fiction.

_Le majordome kidnappeur_

Ciel avait fini par prendre une nouvelle résolution : il allait ordonner à Sebastian de détruire le _Necronomicon_. Pour tout dire, il avait un peu honte d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de se décider. Ce n'était pas que ce livre lui faisait peur (enfin si, il y avait de ça) mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un objet unique en son genre et qui renfermait des données uniques. Que serait un membre de la maison Phantomhive s'il ne possédait pas tout ce qu'il y a de mieux en matière d'objets rares ?

Il avait donc laissé les domestiques sur place et s'était rendu dans sa résidence secondaire avec une légère impression de malaise. Un jour, il était venu ici pour rechercher le calme et y avait trouvé Madam Red et Lau, à qui il faisait alors confiance. Ces deux là s'étaient avérés être des pions indignes de confiance. Ensuite, ils étaient morts. _Au moins, cela ne se reproduira plus_, pensa Ciel. _Et je suis seul ici avec Sebastian_.

« Monsieur souhaitera-t-il prendre une tasse de thé avant que je m'occupe de cette affaire ? » s'enquit le majordome en suivant son maître dans l'escalier. Ciel acquiesça et laissa Sebastian lui ouvrir la porte du petit salon, pensant avoir un moment de paix bien mérité. Après tout, les domestiques s'étaient disputés avec Mary Sue le matin même, ce qui aurait déjà été pénible avec des domestiques ordinaires, mais s'avérait un épreuve terrible dans le manoir Phantomhive. Pendant la chamaillerie, les statues avaient volé dans tous les sens et Ciel aurait sans doute été blessé si son majordome n'avait pas veillé sur lui.

« Je pense… » Et Ciel n'acheva pas sa phrase : avant qu'il en ait eu le temps, il avait été soulevé de terre, étreint, et on l'avait fait tourner sur place sept ou huit fois de suite. Ciel ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de telles effusions et il se demanda comment il avait pu encore se laisser surprendre.

« Lizzie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu passerais par ici ! » s'écria la blondinette en prenant son air le plus innocent.

« Mais… mais enfin… »

« La fenêtre du fond ferme mal, tu te souviens ? On entrait toujours par là pour surprendre les grands quand on était petits. »

Ciel se prit la tête dans les mains. Evidemment ! Depuis tout ce temps, il aurait pu réparer cette fenêtre une dizaine de fois, mais il n'avait rien fait ! On pouvait dire qu'il avait mérité ce mauvais coup du sort.

« Si vous le permettez, Monsieur », annonça Sebastian, « je vais préparer le thé. »

Et le majordome sortit, laissant son maître et la fiancée de celui-ci pantois. Elizabeth rougit et baissa les yeux. Ciel remarqua alors qu'elle avait décoré la moitié de la pièce (pas l'autre) à sa manière : on aurait dit l'intérieur d'une boîte à bonbons, en pire. Apparemment, Lizzie avait décidé de lui laisser le choix entre tourner ou non le dos aux rubans et aux ornements roses.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais ici ? » insista Ciel en désignant le divan à Lizzie pour qu'elle s'asseye. Après tout, un gentleman ne s'assoit jamais avant une lady. Etrangement, la petite marquise ne fit pas mine de s'approcher du divan.

« Oh, tu sais quoi ? On va danser ! » proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

« Lizzie… » gronda Ciel. Et il réalisa que l'attitude de sa fiancée n'était pas du tout naturelle. Elle arborait la même mine de conspiratrice que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, qu'ils venaient de faire des bêtises et qu'ils essayaient de les cacher aux adultes. _Tout compte fait, elle agit toujours comme une gamine_. « Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu mijotes ? »

Lizzie se lança dans une longue explication sans queue ni tête mais Ciel ne l'écouta même pas. Son sang venait de se glacer. De derrière le divan dépassait le coin d'une chose marron et rectangulaire. Le _Necronomicon_. Si elle venait d'en lire une partie, les choses allaient très mal et s'il lui interdisait de le lire, elle allait sans doute le faire quand même. « Bonne idée », coupa-t-il. « Allons danser. On aura plus de place dans le hall. »

Et il l'entraîna dans le hall tout en réfléchissant à une stratégie. Eloigner Lizzie du livre, demander à Sebastian de le détruire, et ensuite…

« Et de toute façon, tu ne m'aimes pas ! » lança la marquise tout à trac.

Ciel la dévisagea, effaré. « Lizzie, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Tu veux m'épouser pour le titre, non ? C'est avec ton majordome que tu fais des trucs. »

« Mais quels genres de trucs ? » s'étouffa Ciel, offusqué.

Et Lizzie éclata en sanglots. « Jouer aux échecs ! Tu sais bien que je suis trop bête pour bien jouer, et c'est avec lui que tu fais tout ça, c'est pas juuuuuste ! »

Ciel essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Quelque chose n'allait pas, visiblement. « Lizzie, as-tu lu le gros livre en cuir que le Duc Marlowe avait acheté ? » s'enquit-il.

« Mais pourquoi tu changes de sujet ? Je compte moins qu'un bouquin pour toi, c'est ça ? »

« Lizzie, AS-TU LU CE BOUQUIN ? »

La petite marquise hocha la tête et tomba à genoux. De grosses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. « Je sais », balbutia-t-elle. « Et toi, tu ne sais pas que je sais. Loin, on était loin. Je ne voulais pas… »

Ciel se sentit prêt à éclater de rage et de tristesse. Pas elle, non pas elle. _Il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi !_

* * *

Sebastian avait appelé le médecin par principe, mais Ciel savait que son diagnostic ne mènerait à rien. Il avait couché Lizzie dans sa chambre rose bonbon, lui avait apporté son doudou préféré, celui en forme de lapin, et lui avait demandé si elle n'avait besoin de rien. A sa grande surprise, elle avait répondu : « La vérité » avant de tomber de sommeil.

Ciel se sentait cependant déterminé à la sauver. Le regard de Sebastian pesait sur lui et il se souvint de la fois où son majordome l'avait aidé à sauver sa fiancée, alors menacée d'être changée en poupée. Peut-être le démon en avait-il alors profité pour vérifier si son âme contenait assez de courage et d'audace pour mériter d'être dévorée. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas de tendresse, d'amour et de compassion dont Sebastian aimait saupoudrer ses repas.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. « Sebastian, amène-moi Angela ici. »

« Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ? » s'étonna Sebastian.

« Amène-moi Angela. Elle a été un ange, après tout. Elle s'y connaît en souillure et elle connaît peut-être l'antidote à ce qui ronge ma Lizzie ».

« Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur », fit remarquer Sebastian, « ce n'est pas comme si Angela et vous aviez pris le thé ensemble tous les dimanches depuis vos quatre ans. Elle refusera sans doute de coopérer. »

« Tu l'y obligeras », rétorqua Ciel d'un ton neutre. Que serait un majordome de la maison Phantomhive s'il n'était pas capable de trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes ?

« Par quels moyens ? » s'enquit Sebastian, soudain intéressé. Il était un démon, après tout, et certains moyens de persuasion s'avéreraient sans doute plus divertissants que d'autre. Torturer un ancien ange, par exemple, lui semblait une perspective particulièrement alléchante.

« Amène-la-moi d'abord. Nous verrons si elle coopère. Si elle refuse, tu pourras faire d'elle tout ce que tu voudras. »

Les lèvres de Sebastian s'élargirent en un sourire carnassier. Tout ce qu'il voudrait ? Voilà qui lui convenait parfaitement !

« _Yes, my Lord !_ » conclut-il en posant un genou à terre.

* * *

A la grande déception de Sebastian, Angela n'opposa aucune résistance quand il alla la cueillir à l'hôpital. Au contraire, elle piqua un fou rire qu'il mit sur le compte de la nervosité, à moins qu'elle n'ait carrément pété un câble. Diantre, les anges déchus n'étaient vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient.

« Laissez-moi deviner », annonça-t-elle tandis que Sebastian l'introduisait auprès de Ciel, qui se trouvait toujours au chevet d'Elizabeth. « Vous voulez me parler de l'affaire ? »

Ciel avait l'impression d'entendre parler Lau. « Je veux être certain d'avoir bien compris », répondit-il d'un ton sec. « Quand on lit le _Necronomicon_, on se retrouve condamné à une mort certaine, c'est cela ? Aucune rémission ? »

Il avait posé la question en regardant l'ancien ange droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci soutint son regard. « Jusqu'à présent, cela s'est toujours produit ainsi », répondit-elle calmement.

« Mais ? »

Ciel bouillait intérieurement. S'il y avait un moyen de sauver Elizabeth, il l'emploierait, dusse-t-il se damner une deuxième fois ! Mais que pouvait-il donner d'autre puisqu'il avait déjà sacrifié sa place au paradis ?

« Théoriquement, je dis bien théoriquement, il y a un moyen d'annuler ce qui s'est produit. Tu permets ? » Et sans attendre la réponse de Ciel, Angela s'approcha du lit et regarda de près le visage blême d'Elizabeth, qui dormait toujours. Ciel se sentait prêt à exploser.

« Sebastian, si elle touche Lizzie, tu la tues ! » lança-t-il impulsivement.

« _Yes, my Lord !_ » répondit Sebastian avec un petit sourire. Il était déjà prêt à sortir son argenterie, mais Angela l'interrompit.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine d'en arriver là. »

« Tu es prête à coopérer ? » s'enquit Ciel, le cœur battant.

« Elle compte pour toi à ce point là ? » s'étonna l'ancien ange. « Ça alors. Qu'une âme aussi souillée que la tienne puisse contenir un sentiment aussi pur que de l'amour, cela… »

Ciel lui coupa la parole. « Tu coopères, oui ou non ? »

Angela soupira. « Quelle impatience ! Théoriquement, on peut annuler les effets du _Necronomicon_ en effaçant les émotions négatives artificielles infiltrées dans le _Doomsday Book_ de la victime, autrement dit en la purifiant. Mais ça, _seul un ange peut le faire_. »

Angela arborait un petit sourire triomphant. Ciel inspira profondément.

« Sebastian, trouve-moi un ange. »

« Monsieur… » commença Sebastian. Mais Angela l'interrompit.

« Où veux-tu qu'il trouve un ange, Ciel ? Au Paradis ? A l'endroit précis où aucun de vous deux… »

« Suffit ! » cria Ciel. Et Lizzie se mit à gémir dans son sommeil. Paniqué, Ciel fit signe aux deux autres de sortir de la pièce et referma la porte derrière eux. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois à fond. Puis il fit signe aux deux autres de parler bas.

« Sebastian, je t'ordonne de tout faire pour sauver Lizzie. »

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Monsieur, je ne suis pas un ange », fit remarquer Sebastian tout en lançant des regards noirs à Angela.

« Je le sais bien. Je veux simplement que tu te rappelles bien qui de nous deux est le maître. Amène-moi Undertaker ici tout de suite. _C'est un ordre !_ »

Sebastian, qui comprenait parfaitement où Ciel venait en venir, lui lança un regard furieux, s'inclina, lança son fameux : « _Yes, my Lord_ » et disparut. Ciel arbora un petit sourire triomphant. « Il sera là bientôt. Allons prendre le thé en attendant », lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'ancien ange.

« Je ne bois pas de thé », protesta Angela, qui avait elle aussi comprit où Ciel voulait en venir. Apparemment, les choses s'arrangeaient comme elle le voulait, mais connaissant le jeune Phantomhive, il pouvait très bien y avoir un piège quelque part. « Tu veux faire en sorte que je _purifie_ ta fiancée, c'est ça ? »

« Tu comprends vite ! » lança Ciel d'un ton ironique.

« Après avoir refusé que je te purifie il y a un an ? Ça alors. Tu sais qu'Undertaker n'acceptera pas forcément de réécrire mon _Doomsday Book_ pour me rendre mes ailes ? »

« J'ai les moyens de l'y obliger », rétorqua Ciel en contenant mal sa colère. « Je peux lui donner n'importe quoi en échange. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Sebastian réapparut, trainant derrière lui Undertaker qui, à la surprise générale, portait un pyjama rayé noir et blanc. Le fait de se trouver subitement en vêtements de nuit dans un endroit inconnu semblait ne lui poser aucun problème. « Oh, voici qui est fort divertissant ! » s'exclama-t-il en apercevant Ciel et Angela. « On ne s'ennuie pas avec vous trois, pas du tout ! »

Ciel lui coupa la parole et lui présenta sa proposition. Il pouvait lui proposait tout ce qu'il voulait, absolument tout. En échange, il voulait qu'il réécrive le _Doomsday Book_ d'Angela pour refaire d'elle un ange, et qu'il lui procure également le _Doomsday Book_ de Lizzie. Et Angela se chargerait alors de purifier Lizzie. Il s'agirait d'un accord à trois dans lequel chacun aurait quelque chose à gagner, en somme.

Sebastian ne cessa de fusiller son maître du regard tandis qu'il exposait son projet. Comment, alors qu'ils avaient jusque-là leur ennemie à leur merci, pouvait-il lui rendre ses anciens pouvoirs et se mettre de nouveau en danger ? Comment pouvait-il préférer la petite Lizzie à sa propre sécurité ? Son maître devenait impuissant, il s'amollissait dans ses faiblesses humaines… L'amour le rendait pitoyable.

« J'ai besoin d'argent pour ma boutique », annonça Undertaker, qui, lui, trouvait la situation particulièrement amusante.

« Très bien », conclut Ciel. « Tu auras ton argent. Faisons ça maintenant. »

« Un instant », protesta Angela. « Je veux que l'accord se fasse par écrit. »

« Je veux qu'on l'écrive avec du sang ! » renchérit Undertaker, surexcité.

« Surtout pas ! » s'exclama Ciel, qui pressentait que l'accord en question risquait de couvrir pas mal de pages et n'avait pas envie de finir exsangue. « Sebastian, va voir comment va Lizzie pendant qu'on se charge d'écrire cet accord. »

Sebastian s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. L'accord fut vite rédigé mais Angela tint à ajouter une clause selon laquelle personne ne l'agresserait pendant la purification. Ciel ajouta alors une autre clause pour s'assurer que la purification aurait lieu la nuit même. Et Undertaker, à son tour, demanda à ce que l'argent de sa boutique lui soit versé à treize heures pile (Ciel supposa qu'il agissait par fétichisme). De clause en clause, le document finit par couvrir une dizaine de pages. Ciel et Angela réfléchissaient à toute vitesse, cherchant par quel moyen l'autre pourrait le rouler et comment prévenir cette éventualité. Leur méfiance réciproque en devenait presque palpable.

« C'est rigolo, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Undertaker à l'adresse de Sebastian, qui venait d'apporter deux tasses de thé.

« C'est répugnant ! » répondit Sebastian en plaçant cependant une des tasses devant lui. « S'allier à un vilain moucheron, quelle déchéance ! »

« Je crois que c'est terminé », soupira Ciel en repoussant le contrat, la tête bourdonnante. « Tu es d'accord ? »

Angela relut les dernières lignes et acquiesça. Undertaker bondit. « Il faut signer avec du sang ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Je signe le premier ! » Et il sortit un couteau de sa poche, s'entailla le doigt et traça son nom en bas de la page avec son sang. A son tour, Angela attrapa le couteau et signa de son sang avant de tendre le petit objet au jeune comte. Celui-ci se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde s'il n'était pas en train de faire une bêtise. Peut-être qu'il allait tout perdre…

Mais il n'était plus temps de revenir en arrière. Ciel essaya de se piquer le doigt, grimaça, n'y arriva pas et finit par demander à Sebastian de s'en charger, ce qu'il fit d'un geste chirurgical. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais il signa cependant, tout en pestant intérieurement contre le fait d'avoir un nom de famille aussi long.

Un cri leur fit lever les yeux à tous les trois. Visiblement, Elizabeth venait de se réveiller dans la pièce à côté. « On dirait que la procédure s'accélère », murmura Angela. « Il faudrait que je la purifie au plus vite. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller me chercher ces _Doomsday Books_ ? » cria Ciel à l'adresse d'Undertaker, qui sirotait son thé. Et Undertaker vida sa tasse d'un trait – le thé était bouillant – et sortit en gloussant.

Ciel réalisa alors que son majordome le fixait avec un mépris non dissimulé. _Evidemment. Il pense que je renonce à la haine, que mon affection pour Elizabeth m'éloigne de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Je lui prouverai le contraire, mais pas avant qu'on m'ait sauvé ma Lizzie._

_A suivre…_


	13. Le majordome ronge son frein

Et hop, chapitre suivant !

Disclaimer : j'aime trop Yana Toboso pour lui voler quoi que ce soit.

_Le majordome ronge son frein_

Quand Undertaker revint, Ciel se trouvait au chevet de la malade, qui gémissait dans son sommeil, toute couverte de sueur.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! dit-il en lui désignant du doigt une petite table près de laquelle Sebastian et Angela se tenaient, lui fulminant intérieurement, elle calme et concentrée. En gloussant, Undertaker posa les deux _Doomsday Books_ et fit signe aux autres de s'écarter. Puis il ouvrit l'un des deux livres, sortit le _Death Bookmark_ de sa poche, l'inséra dans un des livres et se mit à écrire. Angela ferma les yeux.

- Mmm, murmura-elle, une expression de volupté peinte sur son visage.

- Y'a des hôtels, pour ça ! lança Undertaker en lui tendant le _Doomsday Book_ de Lizzie.

L'ange hocha la tête sans répondre et marcha vers le lit en faisant signe à Ciel de s'écarter. Celui-ci s'exécuta, la gorge nouée. Le manteau gris foncé d'Angela tomba, dévoilant ses ailes, et l'héritier des Phantomhive ne put s'empêcher de penser au jour où c'était lui qu'elle avait voulu purifier. Tout compte fait, il avait peut-être pris la mauvaise décision… Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter, ni d'avoir de doutes. Ceux qui doutaient d'eux-mêmes se faisaient balayer, comme Madam Red. Lui ne finirait pas sur la touche.

Lizzie se mit à crier. Chut ! murmura Angela en posant la main sur son front. Aie confiance, laisse-toi envahir par la lumière… Elizabeth se calma instantanément et Angela s'installa sur le lit et posa la tête de la petite marquise sur ses genoux d'un geste doux, presque maternel. Des rubans de films jaillirent au milieu d'une lumière vive et Ciel ne put retenir une exclamation : par endroits, une substance noire et gluante s'était collée à ces films. C'était ça, la souillure du _Necronomicon_.

- J'aurais dû apporter des noix pour grignoter, lança Undertaker en se renversant sur sa chaise pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Ou des petites saucisses. C'est bon, les petites saucisses.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'enquit Ciel tandis qu'Angela faisait glisser la souillure du film d'une de ses mains gantées. Elle aura fini en un rien de temps !

En effet, la substance noire se laissait décoller rapidement. Cependant, Ciel ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en voyant une tache gluante se mettre à ramper sur un des gants blancs de l'ange. Très calmement, l'ange arracha le gant en question, le jeta par terre, et il se volatilisa dans une flamme bleue avant de toucher terre.

- La lumière est plus forte que la souillure, murmura-t-elle tandis que Ciel, effaré, suivait des yeux la souillure qui semblait s'être matérialisée de nouveau sur un des films et menaçait toujours de contaminer Angela.

Sebastian arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Tout compte fait, il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Si Elizabeth mourait au cours de l'opération, le chagrin achèverait de faire basculer Ciel du côté obscur. Si Angela succombait, le contrat arriverait à terme et il pourrait enfin se repaître de l'âme de son maître. Et si tout cela se produisait, il gagnerait sur tous les plans. En fin de compte, cet accord triangulaire n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Ciel ne lui demande pas de sortir de la pièce : la seule chose plus agréable que regarder un ange se faire agresser, c'aurait été l'agresser lui-même.

Angela ne les regardait même pas. Ses sens d'ange en éveil, elle avait l'impression de voir et d'entendre à nouveau après s'être retrouvée sourde et aveugle pendant des mois. C'était tellement agréable d'être de nouveau elle-même. C'était…

_Lizzie avait sept ans. Elle jouait dans sa chambre avec sa maison de poupée et s'amusait comme une petite folle. Cachée, invisible, Angela l'observait. La souillure avait commencé à envahir ce souvenir mais Elizabeth ne le savait pas encore. Dans un instant, tout allait devenir noir et la bête immonde et invisible allait jaillir de sous le lit. L'ange se tenait prêt. Et l'obscurité commença à tout envahir mais Angela réagit juste à temps et brûla la souillure. Lizzie ne vit même pas que la bête avait mordu l'ange à la main…_

Ciel tressaillit en voyant qu'un peu de sang coulait de la main d'Angela. Trois gouttes rouges tachaient le drap. S'agissait-il de la coupure qu'elle s'était faite elle-même au moment de signer leur accord ou bien…

- Le match a l'air serré, murmura-t-il en regardant l'expression dure et déterminée de l'ange et le visage tordu par la douleur d'Elizabeth.

- Tu as faim ? lui demanda Undertaker en lui tendant un biscuit en forme d'os pour chien.

_Lizzie venait de tomber de cheval. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et sa mère, passablement énervée, lui disait qu'elle ne serait jamais une vraie Lady si elle ne pratiquait pas l'équitation correctement. Angela connaissait le pouvoir destructeur de ces souvenirs, le sentiment de trahison qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un qu'on aime vous maltraite, du moins en apparence. Dans la réalité, Mme Middleford avait probablement fini par prendre sa fille dans ses bras et par lui expliquer que le cheval avait tout simplement eu peur, qu'il n'avait pas voulu la blesser._

_La souillure avait pris la place de Frances Middleford. Le cheval était sur le point de devenir fou furieux. Angela dût se concentrer de toutes ses forces. Que la lumière fasse disparaître la souillure…_

Ciel serra les poings si fort que ses ongles entaillèrent la paume de ses mains. La substance noire recouvrait maintenant complètement le bras d'Angela, qui criait par intermittence, le visage tordu par la colère et la douleur. Lizzie, elle, gémissait faiblement, le visage jonché par les plumes que l'ange perdait. Si personne ne faisait rien, l'ange allait bientôt mourir, et Lizzie mourrait avec elle.

- Sebastian, il faut interrompre le processus, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Hors de question, Monsieur, répondit Sebastian d'un ton parfaitement égal. Ciel le regarda de côté et eut un petit choc en voyant le petit sourire satisfait de son majordome, qui lui, trouvait le spectacle parfaitement réjouissant. _C'est normal_, pensa Ciel. _C'est un démon, je le sais. Il ne peut pas faimer Lizzie comme moi je l'aime. Un instant. Je viens de _penser_ que j'aime Lizzie ?_

_Angela enchaînait les souvenirs de plus en plus vite. L'incendie qui avait tué Tonton Vincent et Tata Rachel. La culpabilité d'avoir brisé la bague de Ciel. La mort de Madam Red. Le désarroi de se trouver incapable de faire sourire Ciel. L'impuissance ressentie quand elle avait presque été changée en poupée. La tristesse qui avait suivi le grand incendie de Londres. Paula mourante à l'hôpital. Ciel. Encore Ciel. Encore Ciel…_

- NOOOOON !

Ciel dût se couvrir le visage. Une lumière vive jaillit, si aveuglante qu'elle lui fit mal à son œil valide. Quand il put de nouveau regarder, les bobines de film avaient repris leur place et Lizzie ne bougeait plus, quand à Angela, elle respirait bruyamment, les mains crispées sur le bord du _Doomsday Book_, une manche de sa robe arrachée, le visage et les mains couverts de coupures. Ciel n'osait pas demander si sa Lizzie était…

- Ah ! souffla soudain l'ange. C'est moi qui ai gagné !

Et elle éclata d'un rire dément, vite imitée par Undertaker, qui se mit à applaudir, enchanté du spectacle. Médusé, Ciel s'approcha pour mieux voir. Sa Lizzie respirait doucement, ses couettes défaites et collées par la sueur.

- Est-ce qu'elle est… murmura-t-il.

- Elle s'en remettra ! La lumière est plus forte que tout ! Encore merci de m'avoir rendu mes ailes, au fait, petit comte.

- Oui, à ce propos ! lança Sebastian. Et il s'approcha, s'empara d'un oreiller, l'éventra et répandit les plumes un peu partout. C'était une précaution : si Lizzie se réveillait dans les prochaines minutes, il préférait qu'elle croie que les plumes dans son lit provenaient de son oreiller et pas des ailes d'un ange. Encore secoué, Ciel se mordit les lèvres. Il voulait être certain que Lizzie…

- Tu es vraiment sûre qu'elle va s'en remettre ?

Angela hocha la tête.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel, expliqua-t-elle. En la purifiant, j'ai dû effacer quelques mots par ci, par là. Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement. Mais elle s'en remettra.

_Elle s'en remettra…_ Ciel n'avait pas pensé aux séquelles possibles, au fait que Lizzie puisse survivre sans plus être jamais elle-même. Il l'avait peut-être condamnée, après tout. Mais… non, il préférait encore qu'elle survive, même mutilée d'une partie de ses souvenirs. Lui-même avait tout fait pour survivre après l'incendie, après tout. _Quel idiot, j'aurais dû m'assurer que… Non, je n'aurais rien pu faire de plus_.

Il fit signe aux autres de sortir en le laissant seul avec Lizzie. Selon les termes de l'accord, tout le monde resterait dans le manoir et personne n'attaquerait personne dans l'heure qui suivrait la purification. Une fois dans le couloir, Undertaker entraîna les deux autres dans le salon et leur offrit un biscuit en forme d'os chacun avant de se mettre à bailler et à s'affaler sur le divan. La fatigue commençait à le gagner.

- C'était une soirée très drôle, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il avant de se mettre à ronfler.

- Très drôle, oui… fulmina Sebastian en jetant un coup d'œil furieux aux plumes qu'Angela avait laissées derrière elle. Elle avait maintenant escamoté ses ailes mais gardé sa robe d'ange. Non qu'elle n'ait envie de faciliter le travail de balayage de Sebastian, mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de perturbant dans le fait de perdre ses plumes comme un gros poulet.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas de thé, mademoiselle la trouble-fête, s'enquit-il d'un ton dur.

- De quoi te plains-tu, démon ? s'enquit l'ange en prenant place sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Ton maître a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, tu devrais être satisfait.

Sebastian ne l'était pas. L'innocence de Lizzie avait longtemps été la seule chose qui avait empêché Ciel de basculer du côté obscur, après tout. Si Angela avait envie de jouer à la plus maligne avec lui, elle allait être servie. Voyons, il n'avait pas le droit de la frapper, de la larder de coups de couteau ou de la violer, mais en contournant les injonctions de son maître, il pouvait peut-être s'amuser un peu.

- Satisfait, oui, dit-il en regardant le bras nu et couvert de coupures de son ennemie. C'est toujours agréable de regarder quelqu'un se faire mal.

- Ton maître a mal en ce moment, répondit l'ange en levant les yeux au plafond. Ses émotions sont tellement brouillées qu'on ne distingue presque plus rien.

- Tant mieux, annonça Sebastian en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Son âme aura plus de goût.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne supportais plus cela, tu sais, murmura pensivement Angela. Je ne pouvais plus approcher un humain à moins de cent mètres sans me sentir agressée par ses émotions. Dans un sens, ne plus avoir ce pouvoir m'a permis de prendre des vacances, de me reposer et d'évacuer ma souillure interne. Tu te rends compte, Sebastian ? C'est toi qui m'as purifiée !

Pas très impressionné, le démon sortit une fourchette et se mit à la lancer et à la rattraper.

- Tu veux qu'on recommence ? lança-t-il avec une fureur contenue. Je suis prêt quand tu veux !

L'ange le regarda pensivement. Les traits de Sebastian lui rappelaient tellement ceux d'Ash que c'en était presque douloureux.

- Non, dit-elle calmement. J'ai d'autres priorités maintenant.

Le majordome se leva et s'approcha de l'ange, effleurant son bras du bout des doigts. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Sebastian savait que vu l'état de fatigue d'Angela, il aurait le dessus s'ils se battaient. Il avait l'impression d'être un chat qui regarde une souris de derrière une vitre en sachant qu'il ne pouvait la dévorer. Angela, elle, se sentait profondément secouée. Des images défilaient dans sa tête. En plus des souvenirs d'enfance de la petite Lizzie, elle avait cru voir…

- L'Apocalypse, dit-elle à voix haute. Et Sebastien fulmina intérieurement. Bien sûr que l'Apocalypse avait failli s'abattre sur le monde, c'était elle qui était derrière tout cela ! Pour se calmer, il se remémora la façon dont il avait tué Ash sur le pont de Londres. Plus tard, il lui briserait de nouveau les os.

- Sebastian, ton maître sait-il réellement ce qu'est le _Necronomicon_ ?

- Ce qu'il y a entre mon maître et moi ne regarde que nous, répondit Sebastian. La discrétion est la moindre des qualités qu'on puisse attendre de la part d'un majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

- Dommage. J'ai vu la date de l'Apocalypse lors de la purification. Elle figure dans le _Necronomicon_. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce livre n'est pas un livre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas tuer cette garce maintenant, évidemment, et il avait l'impression déroutante qu'elle ne voulait pas le tuer, du moins pas tout de suite. Etait-il possible qu'il l'ait _réconciliée_ avec sa nature angélique première ? Cette simple idée le rendait malade. Sans dire un mot, il se leva et se rendit à l'étage. Son maître aurait peut-être bientôt besoin de lui.

Restée dans le salon, Angela se mit à rire.

* * *

Le cœur battant, Ciel remonta la couverture d'Elizabeth. Elle semblait si fragile qu'il n'osait pas la réveiller. Mais il voulait savoir, entendre de sa bouche qu'elle se sentait rétablie.

- Lizzie… murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Et Lizzie ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec une expression si douloureuse qu'il en eut mal pour elle. Lizzie, comment tu te sens ?

- Ciel, sommes-nous morts ?

La question était si absurde qu'il éclata presque de rire. Bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être morts puisqu'ils ne se reverraient pas dans l'après-vie ! Mais elle ne le savait pas, évidemment.

- Non. Tu n'es pas passée loin mais tu n'es pas morte. Lizzie, il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais toucher à ce livre.

Elizabeth lui attrapa la main et posa ses lèvres dessus.

- Ciel… murmura-t-elle. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Je crois qu'il y avait un ange dedans.

- C'est juste un rêve, Lizzie. Repose-toi.

- Tu ne vas pas aller en enfer, dis-moi ?

La question était si inattendue que Ciel en resta bouche-bée. Si le _Necronomicon_ était un livre des enfers, comme il le soupçonnait, se pouvait-il qu'Elizabeth soit toujours contaminée ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? balbutia-t-il. Et Lizzie approcha les doigts de son visage. Ciel retint sa main quand elle toucha son cache-œil.

- Non, Lizzie. Ne regarde pas ça, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- Je l'ai déjà vu, tu sais. Quand tu étais dans le coma, à l'hôpital. J'ai reproduit ce dessin et je l'ai montré à Monsieur Marlowe. Il m'a dit que d'après des croyances anciennes, c'était un symbole démoniaque. Ciel, _pourquoi_ ?

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau à Ciel. Alors comme cela, Lizzie _savait_. Elle se doutait qu'il avait frayé avec des forces maléfiques mais elle ne lui en avait rien dit et cachait depuis des semaines ses inquiétudes derrière son apparence enjouée. Quel imbécile il avait été !

- Tu te fais des idées, dit-il en espérant de la faire douter. Il n'y a rien sur mon œil. C'est la fièvre qui t'a fait délirer.

Au moment où il disait ces mots, les doigts de Lizzie rencontrèrent le nœud qui retenait son cache-œil. Celui-ci tomba, dévoilant sa marque du diable. En voyant l'expression calme et résignée de sa fiancée, le maître de Sebastian sut qu'il allait devoir être honnête envers elle. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ?

- Oui, en effet, c'est un symbole satanique, avoua-t-il. Lizzie, tu n'es pour rien dans tout ça et tu n'aurais jamais dû le voir.

- Trop tard.

- Est-ce que je vais fouiller dans tes affaires, moi ? Et des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la petite marquise. Ciel commençait à paniquer. Il était peut-être doué pour gérer une entreprise ou mener des truands par le bout du nez, mais face aux émotions d'autrui, il se sentait impuissant.

- Lizzie, ajouta-t-il désespérément, cette marque, c'est entre mon contractant et moi. Toi, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me faire du souci pour toi, Ciel, répondit Elizabeth en essayant de se lever. Ciel la retint. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Lizzie, tu savais que le _Necronomicon_ était un livre maudit ?

- Le Duc Marlowe me l'avait dit, oui, bafouilla-t-elle en cherchant son mouchoir. Il pensait échapper à son influence en lisant uniquement certains passages, mais malheureusement…

- ET TU L'AS LU QUAND MÊME ?

Lizzie éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Cet accès de colère signifiait que Ciel s'inquiétait pour elle. Donc il l'aimait ! Tout cela la secouait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Ciel, lui, sentait la fureur monter en lui. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Elizabeth. Lui qui se croyait fort, il était… lamentable.

- Lizzie, murmura-t-il en espérant vainement la calmer, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. C'était… c'était complètement stupide. Tu as joué avec le feu. Tu n'avais pas besoin de perdre ta… ton innocence pour…

- Ciel, enfin, interrompit Lizzie. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu mon innocence. Je suis morte le jour ou j'ai pensé que je t'avais perdu dans cet incendie. Et quand je t'ai enfin retrouvé, un an plus tard, j'ai…

Elle avait compris au fond d'elle que son fiancé avait pris un aller simple pour l'enfer et qu'il était déterminé à ne pas annuler son billet. Elle avait bien essayé de le faire changer d'avis, en vain. Alors elle avait fini par chercher à l'y rejoindre. Ciel ne savait plus du tout quoi dire.

- Lizzie…

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Elizabeth.

C'était un cauchemar. Ciel ne savait plus du tout quoi dire ou faire. Perdu, il remonta les couvertures de sa fiancée, puis l'embrassa sur le front d'un geste maladroit. Elle le retint d'une main tremblante quand il fit mine de s'éloigner et guida ses lèvres vers sa joue, puis vers l'autre joue. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent distants de quelques centimètres. Ciel plongea dans ses yeux verts et pleins de tristesse et de résignation._ On ne se mariera jamais. On ne connaîtra jamais le bonheur ensemble. Elle le sait_. Sans y penser, il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal en l'embrassant. _Notre premier baiser. Et le dernier._

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et Ciel lut dans les yeux d'Elizabeth qu'elle n'essaierait plus de l'empêcher d'échapper à sa destinée. Tant pis s'il avait fichu plusieurs vies en l'air. Lentement, il remonta ses couvertures et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard. Sebastian l'attendait dans le couloir, sombre et imperturbable. Ciel avala sa salive.

- Sebastian, demanda-t-il, où sont les deux autres ?

- Toujours dans le salon, Monsieur, répondit sobrement le démon.

- Bien. Et le _Necronomicon_ ?

- A la cave. Souhaitez-vous que j'aille le détruire ?

- Non ! lui intima Ciel. Tu le feras après m'avoir tué. Sebastian ?

- Yes, my Lord ?

- Tue-moi maintenant.

_A suivre…_


	14. Le majordome traîne dans les bars

Ben… merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent. Celui-ci a été un vrai casse-tête, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.

Disclaimer : pas à moi. Non, vraiment pas à moi.

_Le majordome traîne dans les bars_

Sebastian dévisagea longuement son jeune maître. Le tuer maintenant ? Cette demande pouvait cacher bien des choses différentes. Autant le titiller.

- Vous avez peur, Monsieur, énonça le démon d'un ton parfaitement égal.

- Non, répondit Ciel en le fusillant du regard. C'est un ordre !

- Oh ! Et que faites-vous de Lady Elizabeth ?

- Tu ramèneras Lizzie chez ses parents demain à la première heure, répondit-il calmement.

Son ton était si égal qu'il en devenait inhumain. Ce que Ciel sous-entendait, c'était '_Elizabeth m'appartient, on n'a pas le droit de toucher à ce qui appartient à un Phantomhive, j'ai protégé mon territoire et je te mordrai si tu essaie de me contredire_'. Un comportement digne d'un chien, en somme, mais que Sebastian estimait encore supérieur à celui d'un humain sentimental. Apparemment, Ciel se débarrassait de sa faiblesse passagère, du moins en apparence.

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, insista le majordome, la mort de vos parents n'est pas encore vengée. Souhaitez-vous en finir quand même maintenant ?

Face à cette remarque d'une logique imparable, Ciel ne put que capituler.

- Descendons au salon, Sebastian, concéda-t-il. Je t'ordonne de tuer l'ange.

- Yes, my Lord ! s'écria Sebastian. Et il souleva son maître dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au salon. Une mauvaise surprise les attendait : Undertaker les attendait seul en grignotant ses biscuits en forme de nonosses.

- Où est l'ange ? s'enquit Ciel, vaguement inquiet.

- Elle ? Oh, elle s'est envolée par la fenêtre. Comme c'est amusant !

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule. Le couvre-feu venait juste de se terminer. En d'autres termes, l'assassin de ses parents était toujours en liberté. Evidemment, on ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser d'œufs : il l'avait libérée pour sauver Lizzie. Tant pis, il la tuerait une autre fois.

Et pourquoi Undertaker restait-il ici ? Il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans le fait de voir un dieu de la mort rester chez vous sans y être invité. Ciel frémit en voyant Undertaker se diriger vers le couloir et l'interpella :

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

- Récupérer le _Doomsday Book_ de la demoiselle, tiens ! Il faut bien le ramener dans la bibliothèque des morts. Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, Undertaker bondit dans l'escalier, revint la seconde d'après avec le livre en question sous le bras et sauta par la fenêtre.

Ciel soupira profondément. Tout compte fait, il n'avait pas envie de mourir avant l'assassin de ses parents, mais il ne souhaitait pas revenir sur l'une de ses décisions devant Sebastian.

- Le _Necronomicon_ est-il toujours à la cave ? demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps. Et le démon disparut à son tour dans l'escalier pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Non, Monsieur, il n'y est plus.

- COMMENT ?

- Je suis confus, Monsieur. Il a dû s'envoler par la fenêtre, lui aussi.

Ciel ne put retenir un mouvement de rage. Tout lui échappait ! Furieux, il toisa son majordome.

- Sebastian, je t'ordonne de ne pas me tuer avant d'avoir retrouvé et détruit le _Necronomicon_.

- Voilà un acte généreux et désintéressé, Monsieur, énonça le majordome.

- Non. Ce livre m'appartient et j'ai décidé que personne d'autre que moi, par ton intermédiaire, n'aurait le droit de le détruire. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Plait-il ?

- Je t'ai dit d'aller le détruire. Tu devrais déjà être parti !

Sebastian eut un petit sourire démoniaque. Voilà qu'il retrouvait le Ciel dont il voulait dévorer l'âme !

- Yes, my Lord ! énonça-t-il en posant un genou à terre.

* * *

Ciel passa la nuit au chevet d'Elizabeth. Déterminé à la veiller jusqu'au bout, il finit cependant par s'endormir, la tête sur un de ses oreillers en forme de cœur. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut que l'oreiller en question s'avérait si doux qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait toujours refusé qu'Elizabeth lui en prête un.

De son côté, Sebastian partit à la recherche du _Necronomicon_. Comme il ne trouva rien ni dans les environs, ni au manoir, ni chez les parents d'Elizabeth, il finit par se résoudre à faire quelque chose qu'il trouvait déshonorant : demander de l'aide. Mais pas à n'importe qui.

Il y avait à Londres une taverne que fréquentait une clientèle d'un genre un peu particulier. Quiconque y entrait, à quelque heure que ce soit du jour ou de la nuit, pouvait rarement distinguer les traits de la clientèle en raison des fenêtres bloquées par des planches et des lampes à lumière diffuse. Cependant, les boissons qu'on y consommait avaient de quoi surprendre : en plus de l'alcool, on pouvait y boire de l'eau de mer ou des substances encore plus étranges. Et cela n'étonnait personne.

Sebastian lui-même fréquentait rarement ce genre d'endroit. Il ne ressentait nul besoin de côtoyer la concurrence constituée par d'autres démons, quant aux vampires, goules, loups-garous, zombies et autres maudits qu'on pouvait y croiser, il les considérait généralement comme des êtres vulgaires et dépourvus de toute distinction. Cependant, certains membres de cette clientèle pouvaient, à l'occasion, lui fournir des renseignements qu'il ne trouverait nulle part ailleurs. Il suffisait de savoir s'y prendre avec eux.

Sebastian trouva donc la taverne relativement vide. Il était trois heures du matin et tous les démons étaient sortis. En effet, le laps de temps qui se situe entre deux et quatre heures du matin est celui où le plus grand nombre d'humains risquent de ressentir du désespoir s'ils sont éveillés. C'était pour cela que les rares démons qui fréquentaient la taverne étaient tous sortis à la recherche d'une âme en peine. Sebastian avait le champ libre. Il se dirigea donc vers le bar derrière lequel un homme en bras de chemise nettoyait des verres.

- Un verre, commanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bar tout en prenant son attitude la plus distinguée. Le barman le regarda d'un air absent, puis attrapa un verre vide et le lui tendit. Il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une mauvaise blague : certains clients, qui ne buvaient jamais, éprouvaient quand même le besoin de faire semblant, et d'autres apportaient leurs propres boissons. Le barman préférait ne pas regarder les clients se servir.

- Je cherche quelqu'un qui peut me renseigner, ajouta le démon en fixant le barman de ses yeux rouges. Celui-ci, qui en avait vu d'autres, haussa les épaules et désigna un coin de la salle du menton. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait seule derrière une table. Sebastian supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'un fantôme. Celui-ci savait probablement beaucoup de choses, même si le faire parler ne serait probablement pas une petite affaire. Qu'importe : c'était le moins que l'on pouvait attendre de la part d'un majordome de la maison Phantomhive !

Sebastian se dirigea donc vers la silhouette à pas lents quand une tornade rouge fonça vers lui. Un être humain aurait été instantanément jeté à terre mais le majordome se contenta de reculer d'un pas et la tornade rouge alla percuter le comptoir et poussa un hurlement sauvage :

- Sebastian ! Oh, mon petit Sebastian, j'ai mal !

Le majordome soupira intérieurement. De tous les êtres qu'il aurait pu rencontrer dans la taverne des morts-vivants, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Grell Suttcliff ! Pourquoi la malchance s'acharnait-elle sur lui ? Mais Grell ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser de questions. Il se releva et se précipita de nouveau sur lui.

Sebastian esquiva de nouveau, et à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un s'interposa. Le majordome remarqua alors que le dieu de la mort n'était pas venu seul : trois hommes à lunettes vêtus de noir se tenaient près de lui. On pouvait deviner qui ils étaient rien qu'à leur expression sérieuse et aux regards de dégoût qu'ils lançaient en direction de Sebastian. Rares étaient les dieux de la mort qui éprouvaient de la sympathie ou même de l'indifférence pour les démons.

- Viens, Grell, dit l'un d'eux. On va boire nos bières en haut, y'a pas de raison pour qu'on traîne avec des _abominations_.

Et il l'empoigna par le col de son manteau et le traîna dans l'escalier sans ménagement. Les autres faucheurs commandèrent des bières au bar et emboîtèrent le pas à leur collègue sans même jeter un seul regard à Sebastian. Celui-ci, qui n'avait aucune envie de parler avec l'assassin de Madam Red pour le moment, se dirigea vers le fantôme et tenta d'engager la conversation. Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'un fantôme muet. Sebastian n'était même pas certain que celui-ci comprenait ce qu'il lui disait, et même s'il n'est rien que l'on ne puisse demander à un majordome de la maison Phantomhive, faire parler ce genre d'énergumène prendrait probablement beaucoup trop de temps pour pouvoir contenter son maître.

Sebastian décida donc de tenter sa chance ailleurs. Il élimina d'emblée les quelques sirènes qui faisaient trempette dans le bassin qui leur était réservé, ainsi que le malade mental pitoyable qui boudait dans un coin et prétendait être un vampire végétarien qui brillait au soleil. Quelques vampires authentiques se tenaient à l'autre bout de la salle et le démon décida d'aller leur parler. Vu leur longévité et leur habitude de côtoyer certains humains crédules, ils sauraient sans doute pas mal de choses.

Le vampire qu'il aborda semblait méfiant. Evidemment, tous comme les démons, les vampires étaient des créatures dépourvues de sentiments et qui n'éprouvaient pas plus de scrupules à boire le sang des humains que les démons à dévorer leurs âmes. Cependant, ces deux espèces avaient tendances à se considérer comme rivales étant donné qu'elles prenaient leur nourriture au même endroit. Sebastian allait donc devoir négocier serré. Il avait commencé à étaler ses arguments quand le vampire lui fit signe de se retourner. Sebastian entraperçut de nouveau une tornade rouge qui se jetait sur lui, et l'esquiva juste à temps tandis que Grell allait se fracasser contre une poutre.

- Mon petit Sebastian…

- Je ne reste pas, maugréa le vampire avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre, suivi de ses congénères. Le démon fulmina intérieurement. Evidemment ! Les dieux de la mort appréciaient moyennement les vampires, qui les obligeaient à modifier les _Doomsday Book_ des humains à chaque fois qu'ils 'convertissaient' l'un d'eux. Et les vampires, bien que théoriquement immortels, pouvaient cependant être tués par certaines choses, dont la lumière du jour ou la faux des dieux de la mort. C'était pour cela que leurs relations avaient toujours été tendues. Grell venait de faire fuir l'informateur de Sebastian !

- Grell, est-ce que par hasard, tu pourrais me fournir la chose que j'allais précisément demander à ce monsieur ? demanda Sebastian de son éternel ton calme tandis que ses yeux viraient au fuchsia, prenant leur aspect diabolique.

- Heu, je ne sais pas ! Il allait te donner quoi, un baiser ? balbutia le Grell en essayant en vain de prendre l'air digne et posé.

- Non. La date de l'Apocalypse.

A la grande surprise de Sebastian, Grell hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Oh, oui, oui, oui ! Je la connais, moi, la date de l'Apocalypse, comme tous les dieux de la mort ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler à un démon.

Sebastian eut un petit sourire, glissa un pourboire sous son verre vide et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Grell lui barra le passage.

- Attends ! Attends, attends, attends, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça, mon petit Sebastian !

Pour la énième fois, Sebastian se demanda pourquoi il se faisait appeler 'petit' par quelqu'un qui lui arriverait au nez s'il ne portait pas des talons de onze centimètres.

- Je ne te dois rien tandis que je dois tout à mon maître, rétorqua-t-il de son éternel ton imperturbable.

- Mais si je faisais en sorte de t'être redevable d'une façon ou d'une autre ? s'enquit le dieu de la mort.

- Redevable? Par exemple… en me parlant de l'Apocalypse ?

Grell acquiesça. Sebastian réfléchit rapidement. Grell s'avérait une catastrophe ambulante, mais c'était aussi un dieu de la mort. Il pourrait sans doute le renseigner plus efficacement que n'importe qui.

- Suis-moi, lui dit-il en lui désignant la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Il était très tôt le matin. Monsieur Tanaka venait de réveiller Bard et Finny et frappait doucement à la porte de Maylene, qui avait décidé de ne rien changer à ses habitudes, grossesse ou pas grossesse. Un vague gémissement lui répondit et Tanaka, qui ne savait pas s'il devait comprendre « je vais bien, ne vous occupez pas de moi » ou « j'ai la nausée, allez me chercher quelque chose », se risqua à entrouvrir la porte.

Maylene se tenait debout devant sa fenêtre ouverte, en chemise de nuit, et pressait un mouchoir rouge de sang contre son nez. Alarmé, l'intendant se précipita et tenta de la remettre au lit.

- Madame, voyons ! Dans votre état de santé, ceci n'est pas raisonnable !

En guise de réponse, la femme de chambre agita la main en direction de la route. L'intendant, qui avait une bonne vue mais sans plus, ne vit pas ce que sa collègue lui désignait et décida que la priorité consistait à la mettre en sécurité. Il l'attrapa sous les bras et la guida doucement jusqu'à son lit avant de la gronder gentiment :

- C'est pour dans six semaines, n'est-ce pas ? Dans votre état, vous devriez surtout penser à vous reposer.

- Uuun véhicule qui bouge de façon bizarre près de la route, balbutia Maylene en pressant une main sur son ventre gonflé.

- Les garçons vont s'en occuper. Restez ici et reposez-vous, tout ira bien.

C'était du Tanaka tout craché : même après ces années passées sous le même toit, il appelait encore Bard et Finny 'les garçons'. Maylene acquiesça et fit signe à l'intendant de sortir le temps qu'elle s'habille. Cependant, dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, y ramassa une arme à feu qui traînait entre un peigne, une petite boîte de bonbons et un roman à l'eau de rose, se leva péniblement, marcha de nouveau vers la fenêtre et releva ses lunettes sur son front. Enceinte ou pas enceinte, si un intrus essayait d'entrer dans le manoir, il aurait affaire à elle.

* * *

- Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Finny fit la moue en entendant parler son père adoptif, puis décida que s'il estimait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'y aurait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Après tout, l'instinct de soldat de Bard ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

- On fait quoi, alors ? s'enquit l'adolescent, dont le ventre gargouillait et qui détestait commencer la journée sans avoir pris un petit-déjeuner.

- On jette un coup d'œil, au cas où. Mais ce n'est rien. T'as les jumelles ?

Finny acquiesça et alla chercher les jumelles. Bard regarda pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête et les passa à Finny.

- C'est rien. Juste une voiture à chevaux qui s'est arrêtée sur le bord de la route.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Finny en scrutant la route. Mais alors, pourquoi la voiture bouge-t-elle ? On dirait qu'ils font une bataille d'oreillers dedans !

L'ancien soldat se creusa la cervelle. Comment un garçon qui venait d'avoir dix-sept ans pouvait-il ignorer une chose pareille ?

- Heu… Finny, tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?

- Attends un peu, il faut un homme et une femme et… oh, tu veux dire qu'ils sont en train de…

Le cuisinier acquiesça tandis que le jardinier virait au rouge tomate. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, ce dernier se ressaisit, posa les jumelles et se dirigea vers les chambres.

- Je vais chercher des mouchoirs, annonça-t-il avec résolution. Si Maylene voit ça, elle va encore saigner du nez !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la voiture à chevaux, Sebastian écoutait les explications de Grell. Le jour s'était levé et le démon prévoyait que les domestiques devaient être éveillés maintenant. Il avait arrêté la voiture près du manoir pour pouvoir ramasser quelques affaires que le jeune maître avait oubliées (ou fait semblant d'oublier) mais l'interrogatoire avait duré si longtemps qu'il pensait maintenant retourner directement auprès de Ciel.

Et voilà ! lança enfin Grell en se tortillant comme un ver. Si tu as encore besoin de moi pour n'importe quoi, une soirée en amoureux, par exemple, pense à moi !

Et le dieu de la mort devint aussi rouge que sa veste. Sebastian le considéra dédaigneusement. Comment un être aussi minable pouvait-il espérer dîner aux chandelles avec lui ?

- Sebastian… murmura langoureusement Grell avant de fermer les yeux. J'attends mon baiser !

Et tandis que Grell tendait les lèvres, Sebastian sortit de la voiture en un éclair, ramassa un crapaud dans le fossé et revint pour le placer contre les lèvres du dieu de la mort. Celui-ci commença par le lécher voluptueusement, puis réalisa ce qui se passait et fit un bon en arrière en hurlant comme un malade :

- Sebastian, traître ! Tu m'avais promis un baiser avec la langue !

- En effet, répondit le démon en souriant. Simplement, je n'avais pas précisé avec qui.

_A suivre…_


	15. Le majordome en pleine lecture

Merci pour vos commentaires. Oui, le vampire végétarien était un méchant clin d'œil à vous-savez-quoi. A ma grande surprise, aucune groupie ne m'a écrit pour protester. On dirait qu'on ne peut pas aimer à la fois _Black Butler_ et _Sparkly Vampire_…

Disclaimer : je ne possède rien dans cette histoire et elle ne me rapporte pas un rond.

_Le majordome en pleine lecture_

Ce matin-là, Elizabeth fut réveillée par des gargouillements d'estomac, ceux de Ciel. Celui-ci n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, à part un des biscuits d'Undertaker, et la faim commençait à le tenailler. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il se retenait de s'écrier : 'Sebastian, apporte nous à manger'. En effet, d'une part, Sebastian n'était pas là, et d'autre part, il aurait été incapable de se beurrer des toasts tout seul, même si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ciel, va manger quelque chose, lui conseilla Elizabeth, qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Ça va, protesta Ciel. Je n'ai pas si faim que ça. _Et je ne suis même pas certain de savoir de quel côté se trouve la cuisine._

- Tu m'as veillée toute la nuit ?

La voix de la petite marquise était chargée d'émotion. Même en sachant qu'elle ne retrouverait pas son fiancée dans l'au-delà, elle s'émerveillait de voir qu'il l'aimait assez pour veiller sur elle. Ciel se sentit plus gêné qu'autre chose. _Je ne dois plus me montrer sentimental_, pensa-t-il. _Autrement, Sebastian ne voudra plus de mon âme. J'ai déjà dévié du droit chemin quand Abberline est mort, et je me suis caché de mon majordome pour envoyer mes condoléances à sa fiancée. Pauvre Maria, un sac de jouets pour compenser la perte d'un homme au cœur pur qui l'aimait sincèrement et qu'elle ne reverra… oh, si, il y a des chances pour qu'elle le revoie au paradis ! Mais j'ai été faible en lui envoyant ces jouets. Je suis faible en ce moment même puisque j'ai pitié d'elle. Je ne dois plus commettre ce genre d'erreur._

Juste à ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Sebastian, porteur de deux tasses de thé sur un plateau.

- Votre thé est servi, Monsieur, annonça-t-il en redressant Ciel d'une main. Celui-ci entraperçut son reflet dans un miroir et constata qu'il n'était pas beau à voir : les plis du drap s'étaient imprimés sur sa peau et le sommeil avait froissé ses vêtements et ébouriffé ses cheveux. L'unique héritier de la noble famille Phantomhive ressemblait à un garçonnet négligé.

- Merci, Sebastian, lança-t-il en reprenant son éternel ton froid. Je prendrai le thé dans ma chambre.

- Tu ne le prends pas avec moi ? s'attrista Elizabeth.

- Non. Sebastian, tu ramèneras Lady Elizabeth chez elle à la première heure.

_- Yes, my Lord_, énonça Sebastian tandis que Ciel quittait la pièce sous le regard perdu d'Elizabeth. Les choses revenaient à la normale, c'est-à-dire que Ciel se déshumanisait volontairement pour se préparer à son sort final.

- Tu as les renseignements ? s'enquit Ciel une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre et que Sebastian eut refermé la porte.

_- Yes, my Lord_, répondit le démon tout en faisant s'asseoir son maître sur une chaise et en entreprenant de le peigner. D'après Grell Suttcliff…

Sebastian dût s'interrompre car Ciel venait d'avaler son thé de travers en entendant le nom de Grell. Le majordome dût lui taper dans le dos. Quand ses toussotements se furent enfin calmés, le jeune maître leva les yeux vers son miroir. _Rouge, débraillé, dépeigné et fixant stupidement un miroir maculé de thé… On ne dirait vraiment pas que je suis un lord!_

- Hé bien, jeune maître ! lança Sebastian d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Le thé n'aura pas meilleur goût si vous l'avalez à cette vitesse !

- Epargne-moi tes commentaires navrants ! rétorqua Ciel, furieux. Que faisais-tu avec Grell Suttcliff ?

- Il a beau être absolument minable, c'est tout de même un dieu de la mort, répondit très calmement Sebastian. Il a accès à des informations que même les démons ne connaissent pas.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Ciel, soudain intéressé.

- Apparemment, les dieux de la mort ont la faculté de savoir par avance quand un humain va mourir. Selon lui, une quantité phénoménale d'humains va trépasser très bientôt.

Ciel se souvint soudain de sa rencontre avec Undertaker, juste avant l'incendie de Londres. _Will et moi avons regardé les dernières lanternes ensemble, beaucoup de gens vont mourir bientôt, dont toi…_ D'accord, Undertaker s'était trompé au moins sur un point puisqu'il n'était pas encore mort. Mais s'ils savaient au moins vaguement ce qui allait se passer, cela pourrait sans doute leur être utile.

- Que t'a-t-il raconté d'autre ? s'enquit Ciel.

- Apparemment, il existe une entité qui peut se matérialiser périodiquement dans le monde des humains, répondit le majordome. Pour qu'elle soit matérialisée, certaines conditions doivent être remplies : un certain lieu, un certain laps de temps, un certain réceptacle. Une fois qu'elle est matérialisée, elle absorbe l'énergie de tous les humains qui l'entourent jusqu'à les tuer, et plus elle absorbe d'énergie, plus elle en réclame.

- S'est-elle déjà matérialisée avant ? demanda le maître du démon, qui commençait à trouver cela inquiétant.

- D'après Grell, oui, mais elle a toujours été contenue.

- Et quel rapport avec ce qui nous intéresse ?

Sebastian eut un petit sourire et Ciel se sentit bête. Evidemment, le _Necronomicon_ était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se résolut à poser une autre question :

- Qu'est-ce qui déclenche la matérialisation ?

- Plusieurs personnes doivent avoir lu ce qui nous intéresse dans un intervalle rapproché, énonça le majordome. A partir de là, quand la lune est nouvelle, l'entité cherche un réceptacle à proximité de la dernière lecture.

- Tu veux dire que le livre se trouve toujours près d'ici ?

Sebastian acquiesça. Ciel réfléchit. Il avait la vague impression qu'Angela devait savoir pas mal de choses sur le _Necronomicon_. Sans doute essaierait-elle de le récupérer. En d'autres termes, en retrouvant le livre maudit, il la retrouverait, elle.

- Et le réceptacle ? s'enquit-il.

- Le premier enfant à venir au monde dans les parages, répondit Sebastian.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Ciel rumina ces nouvelles informations. Des dizaines d'enfants naissaient tous les jours à Londres et dans ses environs. A priori, il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quel bébé. Cependant, l'enfant de Maylene devait bientôt venir au monde. La date de naissance du bébé correspondrait-elle avec la nouvelle lune ? Et si oui, qu'adviendrait-il ?

Selon toute vraisemblance, l'entité matérialisée dans le corps de cet enfant dévorerait vite tous les humains qui se trouveraient à sa portée. D'abord Maylene, puis la sage-femme présente, ensuite Bard, Finny, et… Non, Sebastian le protégerait. Il faudrait qu'il profite de ce moment pour détruire le _Necronomicon_ et éventuellement pour se débarrasser d'Angela. Ensuite, tout serait terminé.

A moins qu'il ne se trompe et que le réceptacle ne soit en fait un autre enfant. Il faudrait que Sebastian fasse la liste de tous les enfants à naître dans les environs. Et si c'était bien le bébé de ses domestiques, eh bien… Oh, il n'aurait plus besoin d'eux de toute façon ! Il n'avait qu'à les sacrifier. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, certains des livres de médecine de Madam Red se trouvaient encore dans son manoir. En les lisant, il trouverait sans doute pas mal d'informations sur les grossesses en général. Quoique, vu le blocage que sa tante faisait sur la maternité…

La voiture à chevaux arriva enfin devant le manoir et Sebastian constata avec une légère surprise que celui-ci tenait encore debout. Seul un massif de fleurs offrait un assez triste spectacle, et le majordome décida de se renseigner sur l'identité du coupable. S'il s'agissait d'un des petits chats, eh bien… il le punirait une autre fois, voilà !

Et le majordome et son maître entrèrent dans le manoir et trouvèrent les domestiques qui les attendaient en rang, à l'exception notable de Maylene. Ciel hocha à peine la tête en passant devant eux, tandis que ceux-ci le saluaient d'un « Bonjour, Monsieur ! » sonore et joyeux. Allons, il fallait qu'il les sacrifie ! C'était bête qu'il se soit attaché à eux, ces adorables maladroits. Mais il devait penser à ses propres intérêts, et pour cela, ses pions allaient devoir tomber.

Ciel ordonna donc à son majordome de lui faire couler un bain. Il en avait déjà pris un dans la matinée, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas en prendre un autre : au moins, aucun des domestiques n'oserait venir le déranger dans son bain. Une fois qu'il fut dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au cou, il fit signe à son majordome de s'approcher.

- Sebastian, apporte-moi les livres de médecine de Madam Red.

- Non, je regrette, Monsieur.

Ciel ouvrit des yeux ronds. Quelle mouche piquait son majordome ?

- Sebastian, insista-t-il, je t'ordonne de m'apporter ces livres de médecine !

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, rétorqua Sebastian avec un petit sourire amusé, vous venez tout juste d'entrer dans votre bain. Vous risquez fort d'abîmer vos livres si vous vous mettez à lire maintenant.

- Mais de quoi te mêles-tu ? s'indigna Ciel. Apporte-moi ces livres _maintenant_ !

- Bien, Monsieur, répondit Sebastian en s'inclinant légèrement avant de sortir.

_Il me teste_, pensa Ciel. _Il veut vérifier si je suis toujours prêt à me montrer agressif et autoritaire. Ou alors, il réagit en majordome qui n'a pas envie que les pages d'un livre soit gondolées par l'eau chaude… Tiens, ça me rappelle ce que Madam Red m'a confié un jour. Enfant, elle adorait lire dans son bain. Ma chère tante… Oh, je n'irai nulle part si je me remets à avoir de l'affection pour de vieux souvenirs !_

Sebastian apporta les livres et Ciel passa la soirée à lire les chapitres qui concernaient les grossesses, ou du moins à essayer. Les termes étaient si techniques qu'il avait besoin de deux dictionnaires pour tout comprendre. En même temps, il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant dans tout ce qu'il lisait. Ainsi donc, l'utérus gonflait au fur et à mesure, les os du bassin bougeaient imperceptiblement avec l'accouchement, l'utérus se mettait à se contracter comme une chose vivante… On aurait dit une histoire d'horreur, ni plus, ni moins !

Il se força cependant à lire un livre après l'autre. Cela lui prit toute la matinée. Quand Sebastian l'appela pour lui annoncer que le déjeuner était prêt, il ressentait une admiration démesurée pour toutes les mères du monde. Quiconque était capable d'endurer de pareilles souffrances méritait le respect.

Le déjeuner se passa normalement, c'est-à-dire que Maylene ne quitta pas sa chambre et que les autres domestiques observèrent un silence de rigueur. En revanche, Mary Sue se montra particulièrement bruyante. Ciel s'étonna même de voir quelqu'un faire autant de bruit avec aussi peu de mots. A chaque fois qu'elle disait : « oui, Monsieur », on avait l'impression d'entendre : « je me fous complètement de la mine d'enterrement que fait Monsieur, de la grossesse de Maylene qui arrive à terme, des petits chats qui mettent des saletés partout et de tout ce qui peut arriver, ce qui compte, c'est mon passé tragique et mes ambitions démesurées. Oh, et vous avez remarqué que mes yeux changent de couleur toutes les trois minutes ? ». A tel point que Ciel finit par la renvoyer dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas très gentil pour Maylene, mais après tout, il en avait sa claque.

Le jeune comte passa les jours suivants enfermés dans sa chambre, à étudier ces gros ouvrages, et finit par tomber sur un passage intéressant. Apparemment, en faisant absorber une certaine drogue à une femme enceinte, on pouvait provoquer l'accouchement. S'il faisait coïncider la naissance du bébé de ses domestiques avec la nouvelle lune, il parviendrait à ses fins. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se procurer les ingrédients de cette drogue et à la fabriquer.

Il convoqua donc Sebastian et lui présenta son plan. Le démon l'écouta patiemment, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'interrompre :

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, en mettant ce plan à exécution, vous condamnez vos domestiques à mort.

- Et alors ? Ne me dit pas que tu as de l'affection pour eux !

Le majordome eut un petit sourire amusé. A ce moment, des cris retentirent dans le couloir. Ciel alla ouvrir la porte et trouva les domestiques qui entouraient Mary Sue, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Maylene et Finny pleuraient et Bard semblaient sur le point d'étrangler Sue, qui répétait encore et encore qu'elle était partiellement ange, partiellement démon et partiellement chien des enfers. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de murmurer : 'les pauvres', ce qui n'échappa pas à Sebastian.

- Vous êtes un homme foncièrement bon, Monsieur.

Ciel bondit d'indignation.

- Tu crois ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Sebastian, je t'ordonne de tuer Mary Sue !

Et Sebastian s'inclina, visiblement enchanté.

_- Yes, my Lord !_

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Note de l'auteure : je sais, que du blabla dans ce chapitre… désolée, j'ai longtemps rêvé d'écrire une fic où Ciel ordonnerait à Sebastian de tuer Mary Sue, alors j'ai un peu déraillé…


	16. Le majordome patiente

Ceci est mon cadeau de Noël pour les habitués. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous et toutes !

Disclaimer : vraiment pas à moi, cet univers.

_Le majordome patiente_

Cela faisait deux semaines que Mary Sue était morte après avoir menacé de se réincarner en n'importe quoi pour avoir sa vengeance. Il avait fallu une heure à Sebastian pour éponger son sang rose fluo. A présent, la lune était pleine et Ciel avait calculé que s'il administrait la drogue à Maylene deux semaines plus tard, le bébé naîtrait prématuré de deux semaines, ce qui permettrait quand même à leur plan de fonctionner. Ciel avait tout préparé. Il se sentait nerveux et impatient. Et complètement mort de peur.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian cherchait ses chats dans tout le manoir. Il en avait récupéré deux sur les trois, et le troisième courait toujours. Après avoir parcouru tout le deuxième étage, il finit par fouiller l'aile des domestiques et tomba sur Finny qui se tenait à quatre pattes dans la poussière et balançait une baguette de bois au dessus de la tête du chaton. Le petit chat sautait pour essayer d'attraper le bout de bois et Sebastian pensait que c'était vraiment joli à regarder, puis se rappela que Finny n'avait pas terminé de massac… de s'occuper du jardin. Il le lui fit remarquer assez durement et le jardinier leva les yeux vers lui, décontenancé.

- Oh… Si vous le dites. Vous voulez bien vous occuper du petit chat ?

Et il lui mit le chaton dans les mains sans attendre sa réponse. Après quelques secondes de perplexité, le démon plongea ses yeux rouges dans les yeux dorés du chat et sourit. Comment résister à une chose aussi adorable ?

Finny se décida donc à sortir, mais s'interrompit sur le pas de la porte. Il aimait bien grignoter pendant le travail et cela ne ferait pas de mal d'emporter une pomme. Enfin, le majordome lui dirait des méchancetés s'il retrouvait le trognon, mais cette fois-ci, il ne le retrouverait pas. Le jardinier se rendit donc dans la cuisine et trouva Bard qui se trouvait dans un coin, la tête entre les mains. Intrigué, il s'approcha de lui.

- Ça va pas ?

Le cuisinier leva vers lui un regard vide. Pas très doué quand il s'agissait de dialoguer avec des gens grincheux, Finny reposa la question plusieurs fois et Bard finit par se redresser et par l'attraper au col :

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai un bébé qui va me tomber dessus et j'ai aucune idée de comment ça marche !

Surpris, Finny se dégagea doucement et dévisagea son père adoptif.

- C'est pas la peine de crier… J'aurais pas cru.

- T'aurais pas cru quoi ?

- T'as quitté ton pays tout seul, t'as survécu à la grosse guerre en Egypte, tu joues avec des flammes plus grosses que toi dans la cuisine et c'est un petit bébé qui te fait peur !

Bard ouvrit des yeux ronds puis se força à rire.

- Ouais… tu verras quand t'auras des gosses.

- J'en aurai pas, tu te souviens ?

- Ah, c'est vrai…

En effet, Finny considérait, pas forcément à tort, que sa force surhumaine consistait un handicap trop grand pour certaines activités, y compris les plaisirs de la chair. Il avait décidé de s'abstenir de tout contact trop intime jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Bard, qui ne voyait pas quoi répondre à cela, décida de détourner la conversation :

- Maylene a l'air prête. Moi pas. Tu me vois en père de famille ?

- T'es un bon père avec moi, fit remarquer l'adolescent.

- Merci. Mais toi, t'étais déjà grand quand je t'ai adopté. J'ai jamais eu à changer tes langes ni à te taper sur la tête quand tu faisais des bêtises…

- Tu l'as déjà fait ! protesta le jardinier, indigné.

- Hein… c'est vrai. Mais un bébé…

Finny hocha la tête. Lui se sentait impatient d'avoir enfin ce petit frère ou cette petite sœur, mais il comprenait très bien que Bard puisse se sentir nerveux à l'approche de la naissance.

- Tu verras que ça se débloquera quand il sera né, dit-il en lui tapant légèrement (ou aussi légèrement qu'il le pouvait) sur l'épaule. Tout sera plus facile.

A ce moment-là, un bruit de pas de chevaux les avertit que Monsieur le Comte quittait le manoir avec son majordome. Les deux domestiques se regardèrent. Le départ du maître de céans signifiait toujours qu'ils avaient un peu plus de liberté, même si cela ne leur réussissait pas toujours.

- On va voir Maylene ? suggéra Finny en prenant d'autres fruits dans un panier. Je suis sûr qu'un peu de conversation lui fera du bien.

* * *

La seule consigne que son maître avait donnée à Sebastian était : '_emmène-moi dans un endroit un peu distrayant'_. Sebastian, qui devinait bien le tourbillon d'émotions qui habitait Ciel, l'entraîna dans un coin de campagne désert. Il avait plu, l'herbe verte brillait sous le soleil et une délicieuse odeur de terre humide remontait aux narines de Ciel, qui s'étonnait de sentir cette odeur, de se sentir _vivant_.

- Tu appelles cela distrayant ? s'enquit-il rudement, pour donner le change.

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, répondit calmement Sebastian, les humains ont toujours eu une définition bien amusante du mot 'distrayant'.

- Tu me considère comme n'importe quel humain ?

- Non.

Un long, très long silence s'ensuivit. Ciel pensait que c'était l'une des dernières fois qu'il regardait ce ciel. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne ferait pas… mais tant pis, il avait fait son choix.

- Rentrons, décida-t-il. Il faut que je prépare la drogue.

* * *

Ciel avait prévu de passer l'après-midi à lire dans son bureau. A sa grande surprise, la voiture à chevaux s'était à peine arrêtée devant le manoir que Bard en surgit et attrapa pratiquement le majordome au col :

- Il faut faire quelque chose !

Sans s'émouvoir, Sebastian desserra les mains du cuisinier et alla ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Ciel en sortit et considéra Bard avec surprise. Comment quelqu'un qui était sorti blasé de plusieurs guerres pouvait-il se mettre soudain à paniquer comme un gamin ?

- Monsieur, balbutia l'ancien soldat en se tournant vers le maître de céans. C'est Maylene, elle… Enfin, c'est le bébé qui s'est mis à faire des… Finny et moi, on n'y comprend rien ! Il nous faut un médecin, je vous en prie…

Ciel échangea un bref regard avec Sebastian. Se pouvait-il que l'entité qui devait naître à travers le bébé se manifeste déjà ?

- Toi, fait venir un médecin, ordonna-t-il. Ensuite, accompagne-moi au chevet de Maylene.

_- Yes, my Lord_. Et Sebastian alla téléphoner au médecin le plus proche, puis escorta son maître dans l'aile des domestiques. Maylene reposait sur son lit, pâle et nerveuse, et Finny, visiblement mort d'inquiétude, lui racontait quelque chose d'inintelligible. Tous deux sursautèrent en voyant leur maître entrer dans la pièce : un noble anglais n'entrait pratiquement jamais dans les quartiers des domestiques.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Ciel en se dirigeant vers le lit. Il ressentit un étrange malaise en voyant sa domestique. Elle s'était fait des nattes, probablement pour passer le temps, et les cheveux roux tressés rappelaient ceux de Madam Red avant la mort de son mari, quand elle se réjouissait de porter un enfant et d'avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur. Ciel en eut le cœur serré. _Encore une dont la vie va s'écrouler, et je n'y peux absolument rien…_

- Non, murmura Maylene en secouant la tête. Je crois… Hier, dans l'après-midi, je me suis mise à avoir des crampes d'estomac. J'ai pensé que ça n'était rien, d'autant plus que ça ne venait que toutes les heures. Mais ça continue depuis ce matin et ça se rapproche de plus en plus…

Ciel se creusa la cervelle. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rappeler, Monsieur Tanaka apparut.

- Ce ne sont pas des crampes d'estomac ! s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Votre bébé est tout simplement en train d'arriver !

Et Maylene poussa un hurlement, se mit à saigner du nez et tenta d'attraper un mouchoir pour endiguer le saignement. Finny quitta la pièce en courant pour aller chercher d'autres mouchoirs en bousculant presque Bard au passage. Et Ciel resta figé sur place. Son plan n'avait pas marché. Le bébé allait naître à deux semaines de la nouvelle lune, ce qui ne ferait pas de lui le fameux réceptacle dont Grell avait parlé à Sebastian. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Et le pire était que Ciel ressentait presque du soulagement !

Le jeune lord réalisa alors que plus personne n'était calme dans la pièce, à part Monsieur Tanaka, qui réconfortait Maylene, et Sebastian, qui observait la scène sans laisser paraître aucune émotion. _C'est moi qui suis le maître de maison. Ceci est un moment important. Je suis censé prendre une décision, mais je suis complètement mort de peur. Comment…_

- Sortez ! hurla soudain la future maman. Sortez tous !

Et comme personne ne sortait, elle s'empara d'un chandelier qui reposait sur la table de nuit et la lança en direction de l'assistance. Tout le monde dût battre en retraite. Une fois dehors, Ciel s'efforça de se calmer.

- J'ai lu un livre sur le sujet, murmura-t-il, perdu. Il faut de l'eau chaude, je crois. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on en fait.

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, fit remarquer Sebastian de son éternel ton calme, le médecin ne va pas tarder à arriver. Lui saura mieux que personne quoi faire.

- Ah ? Très bien. Apportez, attendez un peu… de l'eau chaude et des serviettes propres. Et débrouillez-vous avec le médecin. Je vais passer l'après-midi dans mon bureau, ne me dérangez surtout pas.

Bard et Finny échangèrent un regard médusé. Comment le jeune maître pouvait-il réagir avec autant de froideur dans un moment pareil ? Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, Ciel quitta l'aile des domestiques et entendit quelqu'un qui s'annonçait. C'était le médecin, une femme d'une trentaine d'années à l'apparence calme et posée. Sans un mot, le jeune comte fit signe à son majordome de s'occuper d'elle et regagna seul son bureau. Sebastian vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.

- Le médecin vient de rendre son diagnostic, annonça-t-il. Il s'agit effectivement d'une naissance prématurée.

- Voilà qui n'arrange pas nos affaires, énonça Ciel. Penses-tu que le bébé pourra quand même devenir le réceptacle ?

- Seul le temps nous le dira, Monsieur. Souhaitez-vous que je vous apporte votre collation ?

Une collation ? Tiens, oui. Un bébé qui allait peut-être apporter l'Apocalypse était en train de venir au monde sous son toit, c'était le meilleur moment pour boire du thé et manger des gâteaux. Ciel acquiesça et Sebastian quitta la pièce. Pensif, l'héritier des Phantomhive alla regarder par la fenêtre et remarqua une plume blanche qui reposait sur l'appui de fenêtre. Tiens… C'était peut-être une coïncidence, mais c'était peut-être aussi…

Ciel alla ouvrir la fenêtre, puis se ravisa. D'abord, il n'avait jamais ouvert une fenêtre de toute sa vie (c'était aux domestiques de s'acquitter de cette corvée et il n'était pas certain de savoir comment on s'y prenait) et ensuite, si l'ange traînait dans le coin, il ne voulait montrer aucun signe de panique en face de lui/elle.

Il alla donc se rasseoir et lut soigneusement les derniers comptes rendus du fonctionnement de ses usines. Sebastian lui apporta ensuite sa collation, puis alla, sur son ordre, vérifier si aucun ange ne se trouvait trop près du manoir.

Sans trop savoir comment, Ciel se retrouva ensuite en train de lire des ouvrages de chimie. Il apprit ainsi qu'on employait divers solvants dans des usines telles que la sienne et que certains pouvaient s'avérer dangereux pour la santé. Etrangement, il se sentit comme détaché de lui en lisant cela. _Mon père était sans doute un monstre, il a volontairement mis en danger la vie de ses employés_. _Je_ _m'en fiche. Dans un sens, je suis déjà mort. Si mon père était un monstre, autant que je perpétue la tradition familiale et que j'agisse conformément à ce qu'ont fait les Phantomhive avant moi. Je tuerai mes domestiques, comme ça, je serai comme mon père…_

Les heures passèrent. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable à Ciel, son majordome finit par frapper de nouveau à sa porte et par faire entrer le médecin, qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

- Voilà ! annonça-t-elle. La mère et la fille se portent bien !

Ciel hocha la tête. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas demander à cette dame si une entité maléfique s'était matérialisée à proximité, alors…

- Tout va bien ? Le bébé est en bonne santé ?

- En bonne santé, confirma le médecin. Je crois que je peux prendre congé…

Et elle resta sur place. L'héritier des Phantomhive comprit qu'elle attendait ses honoraires. Il ordonna à son majordome de la payer, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Avez-vous compris pourquoi l'enfant est né prématuré ?

- Je crois qu'elle est née à terme, répondit le médecin. Sa maman a tout simplement mal évalué la date de naissance. Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Comte. Au revoir !

Et Sebastian raccompagna le docteur à la porte tandis que Ciel restait sur place, médusé. Quand son majordome revint, il lui ordonna de l'escorter jusque dans l'aile des domestiques, pour jeter un coup d'œil au bébé. Il parvint donc jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Maylene, après avoir enjambé un tas de cendres de cigarettes et un amas de gravats. Apparemment, Bard avait dû fumer tous ses paquets de cigarette pendant l'accouchement, et Finny avait sans doute cassé quelque chose par nervosité. Ciel s'approcha de la porte et reconnut la voix de Maylene :

- Ooooooh, t'as vu ça, Bard, elle a tes yeux !

- Tous les bébés naissent avec les yeux bleus, à ce qu'il paraît, répondit Bard d'une voix éraillée à la fois par la fatigue et la cigarette. C'est pas croyable… Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras, Finny ?

Et Finny se mit à bafouiller :

- Je sais pas… C'est fragile, un bébé ! Moi, je casse des trucs sans même m'en rendre compte, je risque de lui faire mal !

- Allez, c'est ta petite sœur ! Et des bruits indistincts s'ensuivirent. Ciel ouvrit carrément la porte pour mieux voir et aperçut le jardinier qui se tenait près du lit, tout raide, rouge et gêné, le bébé sur les bras. Maylene n'avait pas quitté son lit et s'appuyait sur ses oreillers, et Bard et Monsieur Tanaka occupaient l'autre moitié de la pièce. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte en le voyant entrer.

- Vous venez voir la petite merveille, Monsieur ? s'enquit Bard avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Ciel acquiesça et s'approcha. Le bébé dormait et, autant qu'il puisse en juger, elle avait tout d'un nouveau-né normal, avec son visage rouge et fripé. Il était encore difficile de savoir à qui elle allait ressembler le plus, même si elle avait visiblement hérité des cheveux roux de sa mère.

- Vous vous êtes décidés sur un prénom ? s'enquit le comte pour dire quelque chose.

- Amelia, répondit Maylene. Comme ma grand-mère.

- C'est bien, répondit Ciel, qui se foutait comme d'une guigne du prénom.

- Vous voulez la prendre dans vos bras, Monsieur ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, Finny lui déposa le bébé dans ses bras. Ce fut au tour de Ciel de se sentir gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait quelque chose d'aussi petit, et fragile et qui… bon sang, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse attendrir ! Ce petit être ensommeillé allait sans doute déclencher l'apocalypse !

Et les gens qui l'entouraient allaient sûrement mourir. Dommage. Il les aimait bien, mais tant pis pour eux.

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, intervint Monsieur Tanaka qui venait de reprendre son apparence. Après toutes ces émotions, la jeune maman aurait sans doute besoin d'une collation.

- C'est vrai, admit Ciel en rendant le bébé à sa mère. Se… Majordome, apporte-leur une collation.

Et il se tourna vers la porte, mais s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Bard :

- Monsieur, voilà… On a choisi Celeste, comme deuxième prénom.

Ciel haussa les sourcils. Celeste ? Comme la _Mary Celeste_, le vaisseau fantôme dont personne n'avait jamais résolu le mystère ? Drôle de choix. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'il comprit. Celeste, c'était une version féminine de son propre prénom. Ses domestiques l'avaient choisi en pensant à lui.

_Oh, pourquoi, pourquoi m'aimez-vous autant, domestiques ? Maintenant, je vais avoir beaucoup plus de mal à vous tuer !_

_A suivre…_


	17. Le majordome en enfer

Merci pour vos reviews. Ce chapitre arrive un peu tard : c'était les vacances et je n'ai pas pu écrire tous les jours.

Disclaimer : j'aime trop l'œuvre de Yana Toboso pour lui voler quoi que ce soit.

_Le majordome en enfer_

Treize jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de la petite Amelia et le croissant de la lune s'était presque effacé du ciel. Au manoir, tout le monde s'était plus ou moins habitué au fait de vivre sous le même toit qu'un bébé, même si la naissance avait entraîné pas mal de changements.

Par exemple, en constatant que son hypermétropie gênait vraiment trop Maylene quand il s'agissait de s'occuper de sa fille, Monsieur Tanaka avait suggéré à Ciel de lui offrir d'autres lunettes plus adaptées à sa vue, et Ciel s'était laissé convaincre. Après tout, les services en porcelaine hors de prix qu'elle avait déjà cassés depuis son arrivée au manoir pouvaient très bien se remplacer, mais aucune mère ne voudrait blesser son bébé nouveau-né. Maylene avait donc fini par accepter des lunettes neuves, presque semblables à celles qu'elle possédait avant.

Autre changement notable, Elizabeth trouvait des prétextes pour rendre des visites presque tous les jours. Elle avait apparemment pris le bébé en affection et lui offrait de jolies petites robes en dentelle. A la connaissance de Ciel, c'était la première fois qu'un être humain acceptait de porter des vêtements choisis par sa fiancée sans jamais se sentir ridicule. D'ailleurs, lui-même trouvait cela beaucoup moins ridicule maintenant. Elizabeth savait à présent qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfants avec lui, alors elle essayait de compenser…

Elle devait justement passer le voir dans l'après-midi. A l'heure prévue, Ciel descendit l'escalier accompagné de Sebastian. La rampe de l'escalier aurait eu bien besoin d'être cirée, les planchers n'avaient pas été balayés depuis bien longtemps, des poils de chats s'accrochaient partout dans les rideaux, mais tout le monde s'en foutait, y compris lui. Ciel se souvint soudain de son enfance, à l'époque où il laissait parfois traîner ses jouets partout. _Un enfant apporte du désordre, et aussi du… c'est quoi, déjà, ce mot ? du bonheur ?_

Et quand l'horloge sonna quatre heures, Elizabeth débarqua en trombe, le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer, en fit autant avec toutes les personnes présentes (pourquoi embrasser une seule personne quand on peut en embrasser plusieurs ?) et exigea de prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Amelia en était encore au stade où on dort au moins 90% du temps, et où on pleure le reste du temps. Pour le moment, elle dormait, et la petite marquise dût s'extasier à voix basse :

- Adorable ! Vraiment adorable ! Regarde-moi ces petites mains, Ciel, ces tout petits doigts !

- Je les ai déjà vus, fit remarquer son fiancé, qui n'avait rien contre les bébés, mais à petites doses.

- Oh ! Je parie qu'elle sera ravissante, quand elle sera plus grande, vraiment ravissante ! J'ai encore une robe pour elle. Ciel, tu veux la tenir ?

L'héritier des Phantomhive eut un mouvement de recul, et Maylene, qui aimait autant que son bébé ne soit pas manipulé à contrecœur, lui fit signe de le lui passer. Sebastian observait la scène avec un petit sourire condescendant. Ces humains, faire autant d'histoires pour une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un bébé ! Ciel surprit son regard méprisant et le fusilla du regard. Il savait quelle piètre opinion son majordome avait des humains en général, et il avait décidé que cela ne changerait rien au fait que le maître, c'était lui.

- Je passe la nuit ici, décida Elizabeth à l'heure où elle avait l'habitude de prendre congé. J'en ai déjà parlé à ma mère, elle est d'accord.

- On dirait que tu prends ce bébé pour une attraction, fit remarquer Ciel. Il s'attendait à ce que les domestiques prennent son parti, mais ceux-ci le regardèrent avec un petit sourire amusé, comme s'ils trouvaient la situation très drôle. Peut-être qu'ils éprouvaient de la fierté à voir leur bébé attirer autant d'admiration. Ou peut-être qu'ils espéraient le voir à son tour sourire de la situation. Ou peut-être…

L'héritier des Phantomhive se demandait encore vaguement quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer sa petite Elizabeth quand il alla se mettre au lit ce soir-là. Il dormit aussi profondément que d'habitude mais fut réveillé par un rêve étrange : il visitait une de ses usines de jouets et on lui présentait une arche de Noé grandeur nature d'où sortaient des dizaines de corbeaux. Furieux, il invectivait le contremaître en lui disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé, mais celui-ci s'était mystérieusement volatilisé et Ciel essayait en vain d'empêcher les corbeaux de voler un peu partout et de faire vibrer le sol en battant des ailes. Quand il se réveilla, le sol vibrait toujours.

- Sebastian ! cria-t-il. Et son majordome apparut à ses côtés, toujours imperturbable. Sebastian, qu'arrive-t-il ?

- Il semble qu'une entité maléfique se trouve dans le manoir, Monsieur, répondit très calmement le majordome.

Ciel sentit son sang se glacer.

- L'ange ? s'enquit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Non, Monsieur. Il n'y a pas d'ange sous ce toit.

- Alors…

Et le jeune comte sauta de son lit et manqua de s'étaler sur le parquet ciré. Sans broncher, Sebastian le redressa et le rassit sur son lit.

- Monsieur, vous n'irez pas loin sans vos chaussons. Laissez-moi vous habiller.

Et le majordome choisit soigneusement les vêtements de son maître tandis que celui-ci piaffait d'impatience. Tandis qu'il l'habillait, il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte tandis que la voix fluette d'Elizabeth appelait :

- Ciel ! Ciel, j'ai peur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Va te recoucher ! cria Ciel en essayant vainement de poser sa voix. Si l'Apocalypse allait se produire bientôt, il aimait autant qu'Elizabeth soit tranquille dans son lit, et… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise d'aller se recoucher ! Lizzie était capable de descendre directement dans le quartier des domestiques pour voir Amelia, et d'être la première à être dévorée !

- Reste ici ! lança-t-il tandis que Sebastian finissait de lacer ses chaussures. Je te rejoins !

Et il la rejoignit dans le couloir l'instant d'après. Le bruit commençait à se préciser. On aurait dit que quelqu'un grognait et marchait bruyamment dans le grenier. Ciel lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Sebastian, qui répondit par un petit sourire. L'idée d'affronter ce genre de monstre ne l'inquiétait manifestement pas. C'était probablement le moindre de ce qu'on pouvait attendre de la part d'un majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

- Lizzie, j'exige que tu ailles te recoucher tout de suite !

- Elizabeth ! protesta-t-elle. Renoncer à son surnom enfantin avait été une façon pour elle de faire comprendre à son fiancé qu'elle ne se considérait plus vraiment comme une enfant et qu'elle voulait qu'il la traite en tant que telle. Pourquoi voulait-il la voir toujours comme une petite fille ?

Il lui vint à l'idée que ce qui grondait dans le grenier était peut-être la chose qui était venue chercher Ciel et… non, c'était impossible ! Il était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! Et si c'était vraiment la chose, pourquoi Ciel se montrait-il aussi brusque avec elle ? Ne comprenait-il pas que quand on sait qu'on va perdre son fiancé pour toujours, on a besoin d'autre chose que de brusquerie ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les domestiques apparurent devant eux, toujours en pyjama. Aucun d'eux n'avait les mains vides : Bard et Finny avaient apporté des fusils, M. Tanaka tenaient une tasse de thé et Maylene portait Amelia, qui pleurait à gros sanglots. Ciel se sentit fulminer intérieurement. _Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce fichu bébé là où il était ?_

- Retournez vous coucher ! cria-t-il. Non : allez remettre ce bébé dans son berceau, et ensuite, restez ici pour veiller sur Elizabeth ! Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans ce grenier.

- Pas question de laisser mon bébé sans surveillance dans un moment pareil ! s'écria Maylene avec un élan de fureur. Bard et Finny acquiescèrent en silence et Ciel sentit un mélange de dépit, d'envie et de colère l'envahir. _L'amour d'une mère…_ Non seulement ses domestiques ne lui obéissaient pas, mais en plus, ils lui brandissaient sous le nez ce qu'il n'aurait plus jamais !

Non. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour puisqu'il avait Sebastian. Le jeune comte se tourna vers lui, lui intima d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans ce grenier et se tourna de nouveau vers le trio. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de leur dire quoi que ce soit, son majordome était revenu.

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, je crois qu'il serait avisé de chasser la vilaine bête qui se trouve dans le grenier.

- Une vilaine bête ? répéta Ciel, incrédule.

- Une vilaine bête, en effet. C'est la moindre des choses de la part d'un majordome de la maison Phantomhive que de veiller à ce que les greniers soient irréprochables.

Ciel réfléchit à toute vitesse. Une vilaine bête, cela pouvait être un gros rat ou un oiseau, ou encore une entité maléfique. Si la priorité consistait à s'occuper de cette vilaine bête…

- Vous trois ! ordonna-t-il à l'adresse des domestiques. Restez ici et veillez bien sur Elizabeth et sur Amelia !

Et il allait prendre le chemin du grenier avec Sebastian quand Elizabeth l'empoigna et le regarda dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Ciel plongea dans ses grands yeux verts et y lut de la tristesse, de la peur et de la résignation. Elle savait qu'il allait mourir ce soir. Et elle avait décidé de ne pas l'en empêcher.

- Elizabeth… murmura-t-il. Et le cœur lui manqua. Il ne _voulait_ pas lui briser le cœur mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Maladroitement, il la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans la masse de cheveux blonds. C'était leurs derniers instants.

- Trouve quelqu'un qui te rende heureuse, murmura-t-il comme s'il lui donnait un ordre. Elle bafouilla quelque chose et l'embrassa fugitivement avant de se dégager de ses bras et de se réfugier derrière les domestiques, qui affichait l'air résolu que ceux qui sont déterminés à protéger la vie de leur bébé à tout prix. Vivement, Ciel emboîta le pas à Sebastian, qui s'engouffrait dans la cage d'escalier.

A peine furent-ils hors de vue que le majordome souleva son maître de terre et le transporta instantanément dans le grenier. Le cœur de celui-ci s'endurcit automatiquement. C'était tellement plus confortable de rejeter tout sentiment humain !

- Sebastian, qu'y a-t-il dans le grenier ? Et une idée effrayante lui traversa l'esprit. Et si Mary Sue s'était réincarnée pour avoir enfin sa vengeance ?

- Le réceptacle, Monsieur, répondit Sebastian d'un ton parfaitement égal. Le cœur de Ciel sauta. Donc, Amelia n'était pas le réceptacle. Tant mieux, après tout. Il avait peut-être épargné un sort horrible à ses domestiques. Mais alors, tout était fini. Le plus effrayant était qu'on ne voyait pratiquement rien dans ce grenier. Une vague lueur qui tombait des lucarnes éclairait des piles d'objets usagés, vieux meubles, vieux tableaux, et surtout des jouets, les fantômes des jours heureux : peluches inertes, poupées aux regards vides, cubes en bois aux angles durs...

Et quelque chose qui bougeait et grondait, au fond. Ciel plissa les yeux mais ne distinguait presque rien. Il voulut dire quelque chose à Sebastian, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, celui-ci l'empoigna à bras-le-corps et sauta par la fenêtre. L'héritier des Phantomhive sentit le froid le gifler, l'air siffler à ses oreilles, et réalisa l'instant d'après qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine campagne, non loin d'un pont de bois qui enjambait une rivière. Quelque chose brillait dans l'obscurité et Ciel se serra instinctivement contre Sebastian.

- Est-ce que c'est… l'entité ? murmura le maître.

- Non, Monsieur. Evitez de faire du bruit. Avec un peu de chance, cet ange ne vous verra pas.

Ciel dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Un ange ? Après tout ce que les anges avaient fait à sa famille, il devait encore s'approcher de l'un d'entre eux ? Mais à bien regarder, cet ange-ci ne ressemblait ni à Ash, ni à Angela. On aurait dit une tache lumineuse dans la nuit, et non un humain ailé.

- Que fait cet ange ici ? murmura Ciel très bas.

- Certains anges ont pour tâche de combattre les entités telles que celle qui vient de se matérialiser. On les appelle la garde divine.

Ciel commençait à trouver la situation presque aussi drôle que dangereuse.

- J'imagine qu'ils ne seront pas tendres avec toi s'ils te trouvent, fit-il remarquer.

- Les anges font partie des créatures les plus impitoyables qu'on puisse rencontrer, Monsieur. Elles…

Sebastian s'interrompit et Ciel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. L'ange les regardait. C'était étrange car il n'avait ni tête visible, ni yeux pour les tourner dans leur direction, mais l'héritier des Phantomhive _savait_ que l'ange les regardait fixement. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Si cet ange-ci pouvait battre Sebastian en duel ou s'il demandait du renfort pour le tuer, c'en était fini d'eux deux.

Un léger bruit près de lui l'informa que Sebastian retirait son gant. Ensuite, il sentit ses doigts soulever son cache-œil et se força à ouvrir son œil marqué. Son majordome montrait à cet ange qu'il était en laisse, donc relativement inoffensif. Ciel distingua l'ange qui les regardait toujours avec ce qu'il devinait être une expression de mépris total, ou peut-être de pitié à son égard, il ne savait pas. Voilà comment réagissait un guerrier divin digne de ce nom face à un humain qui avait renoncé volontairement au Paradis.

Le grondement n'avait pas cessé on pouvait toujours l'entendre, il provenait du manoir et il se rapprochait. Ciel n'en était pas certain mais il croyait voir d'autres taches blanches, ici et là, dont une qui avait... vaguement apparence humaine ? Ciel plissa les yeux. Soit Angela se joignait au combat qui allait avoir lieu, soit la fatigue lui jouait des tours.

- Restez ici, Monsieur, lui murmura Sebastian à l'oreille. Et Ciel sentit la peur le paralyser.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici, n'est-ce pas, Sebastian ?

- Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai, Monsieur.

- Alors, reste près de moi, Sebastian. C'est un ordre !

- Vous m'avez donné l'ordre de retrouver le Necronomicon et de le détruire. Je ne pourrai pas exécuter cet ordre si je reste près de vous, Monsieur.

Ciel capitula. Après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas montrer un signe de peur devant son majordome. Il le sentit s'éloigner, porta la main à son visage puis la reposa précipitamment. S'il gardait ses doigts trop près de son cache-œil cela signifierait qu'il avait peur, et il ne voulait montrer aucun signe de peur.

Quelque chose grondait dans la nuit et les taches blanches se multipliaient. L'une d'elles passa près de lui, si près qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Il comprit vite ce qui se passait : les guerriers divins manœuvraient pour rabattre la bête démoniaque en un endroit où ils pourraient l'encercler et la tuer facilement. Tant mieux pour les humains en général, mais si Sebastian s'approchait de trop près, il se ferait sans doute tuer par l'entité, ou par les anges, ou par tout ça à la fois.

Et la chose approchait. Elle grondait… Non, ce bruit inhumain ne pouvait se définir par un grondement. Un cri de femme se fit entendre quelque part et Ciel supposa qu'une imprudente était sortie de chez elle et avait vu la chose. Elle ferait sans doute des cauchemars pendant plusieurs nuits. Un autre son étrange se fit entendre et Ciel ressentit un frisson le long de son épine dorsale. Il savait que ce bruit-là provenait du Necronomicon, le livre diabolique que Sebastian traquait ou qui traquait Sebastian, et il aurait été incapable de dire comment il le savait.

Et puis il la vit : la chose, l'entité que les anges rabattaient jusque sur ce pont étroit pour mieux la vaincre. Malgré l'absence de lumière, il croyait distinguer des griffes, des ailes, des tentacules… à moins que cela ne fut que le produit de son imagination ? Les guerriers divins gardaient le silence, se préparant pour le combat.

Et le claquement d'un fouet. Ciel essayait désespérément de distinguer quelque chose. Un ange pouvait-il se servir d'une arme aussi vulgaire ? En général, les peintres représentaient les anges sans armes, ou à la rigueur avec un sabre, mais les peintres et les artistes n'étaient que des humains, après tout. En tendant l'oreille, il distingua vaguement un mot prononcé par une voix féminine : « impur ! ». Bon. Il savait au moins que l'ange déchu avait décidé de se battre du côté de ses anciens alliés, que ceux-ci le veuillent ou non.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui avait eu lieu un an plus tôt. Un pont, une nuit glaciale, un combat entre un ange déchu, ancien guerrier de la lumière, et un démon, créature de l'obscurité… L'histoire se répétait. Sebastian lui avait alors demandé de fermer les yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas sa forme originelle disgracieuse. Et sous les yeux de Ciel, l'entité devenait maintenant de plus en plus nette, toute en écailles, en crocs, en griffes et en yeux, tandis que les anges restaient des taches de lumière floue à ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Peut-être que son âme était devenue trop souillée pour lui permettre de distinguer des entités divines, après tout.

Il fermait les yeux et ne voyait plus rien, mais en revanche, les sons lui parvenaient avec une netteté parfaitement inhumaine. Ce bruit léger, au loin, c'était Sebastian. Le bruissement qui faisait mal aux oreilles ne pouvait venir que du Necronomicon, qu'il combattait en ce moment-même. Et ce claquement de fouet… Ciel tendit l'oreille, distingua des soupirs, des gémissements de rage, et comprit. Angela n'avait pas rejoint les anges par bonté de cœur, elle cherchait à dompter l'entité pour en faire son esclave, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Pluton. Quand on est irrécupérable, on reste irrécupérable !

Et Ciel ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre. Les dents serrées, il comptait mentalement pour essayer d'évaluer le temps que duraient les combats. Un… deux… trois… quatre… cinq… six… sept… huit… neuf… dix… Et un hurlement sauvage lui fit ouvrir les yeux, pour les refermer presque aussitôt. Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Angela éventrée par la bête, morte.

Les anges redoublaient d'agressivité. Ciel se recroquevillait, se faisait tout petit, jusqu'à entendre un autre hurlement qui semblait venir droit de l'enfer. Et il sût que l'entité venait d'être terrassée.

Maintenant, tout était fini. Fini. Peut-être que les anges allaient le tuer puisqu'ils savaient qu'il avait renoncé au Paradis. Ou alors, ils allaient le purifier. Ce qui, dans un sens, revenait au même. Ciel ne cherchait ni à se sauver, ni même à ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, cela ne servait plus à rien.

Soudain, une secousse brutale manqua de lui briser les os et le jeune comte réalisa que son majordome venait de l'attraper à bras-le-corps et l'entraînait avec lui, au loin. L'air sifflait de nouveau à ses oreilles et son cœur sautait : il savait ce qui allait se passer.

- Sebastian… murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

La première chose que Ciel vit en rouvrant les yeux fut le visage de son majordome, ce visage si beau qui le regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la bonté. Son cœur se serra. Ce visage était la dernière chose qu'il allait voir. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur le front du majordome et en regardant plus bas, Ciel vit que de larges taches de sang maculaient son habit noir. Apparemment, les anges n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui.

- Sebastian, où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une pirogue, mais, chose étrange, la pirogue ne naviguait sur rien. Il ne percevait que du vide, que ce soit au dessus ou au dessous de lui. Et il se sentait faible, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

- Nous sommes loin, Monsieur, répondit Sebastian avec ce petit sourire étrange.

- Loin ? J'ai vu… j'ai vu l'entité tuer Angela. Est-elle bien morte, Sebastian ?

- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir aller vérifier, Monsieur. Mais il me semble bien qu'elle ait succombé à ses blessures.

- Tu ne peux pas aller vérifier ?

- Nous sommes enfermés, Monsieur.

Ciel scruta les alentours et comprit. Quand Angela les avait enfermés dans la Bibliothèque des Morts, elle avait employé quelque chose qui s'appelait la Barrière des Anges et que même la faux des Dieux de la Mort ne pouvait entamer. D'autres anges les avaient apparemment enfermés ici après qu'il ait perdu connaissance. Ils étaient bloqués.

- Comment sortons-nous d'ici, Sebastian ?

- Monsieur, répondit le démon avec un petit sourire, en tant que maître, c'est à vous de prendre les décisions. Je ne suis que votre pion.

- Tu es blessé…

En effet, le ventre de Sebastian présentait une plaie profonde, comme si un sabre l'avait transpercé de part en part. Ciel approcha la main de cette plaie, puis retira sa veste et essaya maladroitement d'éponger le sang. Ce-voyant, Sebastian s'empara de la veste en question et passa un bras dans le dos de Ciel pour l'aider à se rasseoir.

- Monsieur, voyons, le gronda-t-il. Je suis votre majordome. C'est à moi de m'occuper de vous.

- Tu as toujours été un bon majordome. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi maintenant.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il ne m'aime pas, je le sais. Il ne désire rien d'autre que dévorer mon âme. Et moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi suis-je en train d'agir comme si je recherchais son affection ?_

_Je suis mort. Angela est morte, la reine Victoria est morte, tous ceux dont je voulais me venger ont disparu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache à cette terre. Elizabeth… oh, elle a tellement de joie de vivre en elle qu'elle trouvera bien la force de me survivre. Et mes anciens domestiques iront sans doute s'installer ailleurs._

- Sebastian, s'enquit le maître, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Comment sortons-nous d'ici ?

- Nous n'en sortons pas, Monsieur, répondit Sebastian.

- Je t'ordonne de nous sortir d'ici !

Sebastian tourna vers son maître un visage parfaitement inexpressif, et celui-ci compris. Le démon n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs années ou peut-être encore plus longtemps, et ses blessures l'avaient grandement affaibli. Si jamais les anges décidaient de lever leur barrière, il n'aurait aucune chance contre eux.

_Un être foncièrement bon se repentirait maintenant d'avoir tué autant de gens par procuration et de s'être enfoncé dans la haine, il laisserait son démon se faire tuer par les anges et essaierait de gagner sa place au Paradis… Mais je ne suis pas un être foncièrement bon._

- Sebastian, s'enquit le jeune comte, si tu prends mon âme maintenant, auras-tu une chance contre eux ?

- C'est fort possible, Monsieur.

- Alors, je t'ordonne de la dévorer maintenant !

Le démon se pencha vers lui et refit le nœud de son col. Ciel tenta de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, en vain.

- En êtes-vous certain, Monsieur ? s'enquit enfin Sebastian.

- Tu n'as pas à discuter. Prends mon âme, c'est un ordre !

La voix de Sebastian se fit plus douce :

- Avez-vous une requête, Monsieur ?

Une requête ? Alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir ? Ciel écarta les mains et vit la bague qui brillait à son doigt, ce qui lui donna une idée. Il l'enleva et la glissa dans la main de son majordome :

- J'aimerais que tu donnes ça à Elizabeth.

_J'aimerais_. Voilà qu'il donnait ses ordres au conditionnel. Déjà, Sebastian empochait la bague et s'inclinait en lançant son éternel : '_Yes, my Lord'_. Puis il fit glisser son cache-œil d'un geste très doux. Ciel ne tremblait même pas. Il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit à des lieues à la ronde.

* * *

Elizabeth pleura beaucoup quand Scotland Yard lui annonça qu'on avait retrouvé le cadavre de son fiancé. Le jour de l'enterrement, elle recouvra sa pierre tombale de fleurs roses et blanches très mignonnes qui lui auraient sans doute fait lever les yeux au ciel. Les domestiques étaient eux aussi tous là, à l'exception du majordome et de Monsieur Tanaka. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant la cérémonie, le cœur lourd, tandis que la petite Elizabeth ne cessait de sangloter.

La lecture du testament apprit aux trois domestiques que leur maître leur avait laissé une somme assez coquette, ainsi qu'un sac de jouets pour Amelia Celeste. Comme ils n'avaient plus rien à faire au Royaume-Uni, ils décidèrent d'aller tenter leur chance aux Etats-Unis : peut-être que la vie leur sourirait davantage là-bas.

La vie continua après leur départ. Les rares personnes qui avaient été proches de Ciel Phantomhive quittèrent le deuil un à un. Un soir, après avoir raccompagné son professeur de piano à la porte du manoir de ses parents, la marquise Elizabeth Middleford trouva une petite chose bleue qui brillait sur le pas de la porte. Elle la ramassa et la tourna dans tous les sens, intriguée. Il s'agissait de la bague de Ciel, telle qu'elle l'avait vue des centaines de fois à son doigt.

Ciel… Il ne se passait un jour sans qu'elle pense à lui et à son sourire de petit garçon, tandis que ses parents parlaient déjà de lui trouver un autre fiancé. Dans le fond, elle n'avait jamais su qui il était vraiment. Mais était-ce vraiment important ? Elle l'avait aimé, c'était ça qui comptait.

Elle l'aimait. Il vivrait éternellement dans son souvenir. Et si elle avait un fils un jour, il hériterait de cette bague.

* * *

Quelque part, en enfer, deux anges déchus pleuraient de joie, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de quitter les lieux…

_La fin…_

* * *

Note de l'auteure : Ouf ! Ça y est, j'ai fini de rajouter des prolongations à _Prolongation_. Cette fanfiction est terminée, je vous remercie de l'avoir lue et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires.

Quoique… j'ajouterais bien un chapitre bonus façon OAV, avec une algue, deux princesses, un Indien et plein d'autres trucs. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Bonne année, bonne santé et meilleurs vœux à tous !


	18. Le majordome écrit des fanfictions

J'envisageais de faire un chapitre bonus façon OAV, le voici !

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji n'appartient qu'à Yana Toboso. Moi, je suis juste une auteure de fics qui a du temps à perdre.

_Le majordome écrit des fanfictions_

Par un beau matin de printemps, le comte Ciel Phantomhive avait réuni dans son manoir tous les personnages apparaissant dans la saison 1 de l'animé et se préparait à leur faire une conférence. Il fallut un petit moment avant de les faire tous s'installer tranquillement, et évidemment, William T. Spears partit au bout de trente secondes en emmenant de force Grell Suttcliffe, estimant que quand on travaille dans quelque chose d'aussi sérieux que l'industrie des Dieux de la Mort, on n'a pas de temps à perdre à assister à une conférence donnée par un gamin.

Enfin, quand tout le monde fut assis, Ciel prit la parole :

- Si je vous ai réunis ainsi, c'est parce que… Vous allez vous taire, oui ? Laissez ma fiancée tranquille !

En effet, Ash et Angela houspillaient Elizabeth, qui tirait sur leurs plumes pour vérifier si leurs ailes étaient vraies. Ash protesta :

- Tu penses pouvoir donner des ordres à un ange ? Les ordres, on les reçoit directement de là-haut !

- Vous recevez les ordres de Lau ? Intéressant ! s'exclama Lau.

- Je vous en prie ! protesta Abberline. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour servir une cause commune, noble et juste ! Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison !

- Justement, demanda innocemment Finny tandis qu'Undertaker éclatait de rire, on est là pourquoi ?

Ciel soupira, vira un chat à coups de pieds et se tourna de nouveau vers l'assistance :

- Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est parce que nous avons affaire à un problème grave. Je sais de source sûre que l'un de vous a écrit des fanfictions sans autorisation.

- Quelle chose incroyable ! s'exclama Lau. Il semble que l'audace ne manque pas à celui ou celle qui agit comme un tigre aux aguets ! Il se faufile dans l'ombre tel un spectre et nul ne sait qui il est…

- C'est ça, le problème ! lança Ciel. Je suis le principal protagoniste et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on modifie cet univers sans mon accord !

- Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur le Comte. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais savoir une chose. C'est quoi, une fanfiction ?

Ciel se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à gémir :

- Mais on est justement dans une fanfiction, en ce moment-même ! Vous pouvez demander à l'auteure !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'auteure, qui tapait à l'ordinateur dans son coin et rougit comme une tomate en constatant qu'on la regardait. Imperturbable, Sebastian s'avança devant l'assistance :

- Laissez, Monsieur, je vais m'en occuper. La fanfiction, également appelée fanfic ou fic, est une fiction écrite par un fan dans l'univers d'un autre auteur. Il existe différents types de fanfictions, comme par exemple l'angst, le lemon et le fluff tout comme il existe différents types d'auteurs, comme le doux dingue, le fan passionné et le pornographe, et…

- Je ne vous permets pas de continuer ! s'exclama Madam Red. Il n'est pas question que l'on évoque des choses aussi osées devant mon cher neveu !

Et elle se précipita pour aller empoigner Ciel à bras-le-corps et l'éloigner autant que possible de Sebastian. Pas très impressionné, le neveu en question se dégagea.

- Ma chère tante, dit-il d'un ton blasé, sur les 4050 fanfictions disponibles actuellement sur la base de données, toutes langues confondues, ces _choses osées_ me sont arrivées 641 fois, dont 412 fois sans consentement et 605 fois sans les produits lubrifiants indispensables pour… Sebastian, ranime-la.

Madam Red venait effectivement de tomber dans les pommes. Sebastian l'installa sur un divan et trouva des sels. Tout le monde dévisageait Ciel avec des yeux ronds, sauf Lizzie, qui avait l'air triste.

- Et moi, demanda-t-elle, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses ?

- Lizzie, sais-tu au moins ce que c'est qu'un lemon ? s'inquiéta son fiancé.

- Non, mais ça a l'air mignon ! Lemon, ça me fait penser à du gâteau au citron, et j'adore le gâteau au citron !

- Sebastian, va chercher du gâteau au citron pour tout le monde ! ordonna Ciel, qui n'avait pas envie de tout expliquer à Lizzie. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son discours mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Grell, qui déboula par la fenêtre et s'exclama :

- Moi, je trouve ça injuste ! Je n'apparais pas assez dans les lemons ! Et pourtant, il y en a plein qui seraient très intéressants à lire, comme Sebastian/Spears/Pluton/Grell, par exemple !

- Je ne fais pas ça avec des chiens ! lança Sebastian avec mépris, avant de distribuer le gâteau au citron en question.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça sans jamais avoir essayé ? lança Grell d'un ton moqueur. Hé, toi qui lis cette fiction en ce moment, tu ne veux pas m'écrire un lemon avec Sebastian, Will et Pluton ? Oui, toi ! Je te parle !

Pluton fit mine de cracher du feu sur le dieu de la mort aux cheveux rouges, qui alla se cacher derrière un fauteuil, tandis que Ciel s'indignait :

- On ne parle pas directement aux internautes, ça ne se fait pas !

- Ah oui, et t'as lu ça où ?

Ciel resta muet quelques instants et chercha désespérément une réponse avant de détourner la conversation :

- J'ai lu quelques passages des fanfictions qui posent problème. Elles sont, comment dire, assez ignobles, mais aussi très bien orthographiées. Je vais donc vous faire passer un test : vous allez tous écrire sous ma dictée et pas de tricherie ! Prenez tous un papier et un crayon : '_Monsieur le Comte fait ses comptes avec le Vicomte, il n'aime pas qu'on lui raconte des contes_.'

Toutes les personnes présentes s'exécutèrent, sauf Sir Randall, qui copia sans vergogne sur Abberline pour ne pas avoir à avouer qu'il était nul en orthographe, le Vicomte de Druitt, qui s'extasia de figurer dans cette dictée, et Pluton, qui mangea son papier et son crayon. Sebastian ramassa les copies et les consulta avec Ciel.

- Ils écrivent bien pour la plupart, soupira Ciel.

- Je crains que cela ne soit normal, Monsieur. Le langage SMS n'a pas encore été inventé.

- Ah ? Alors comment se fait-il que les tronçonneuses existent déjà ?

- Monsieur ! Vous imaginez un Dieu de la Mort faucher les âmes avec quelque chose de moins tranchant comme, par exemple, un cahier ?

-Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'utiliser un cahier ! s'écria Light Yagami, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds : il n'avait rien à faire dans l'univers de _Kuroshitsuji_ puisqu'il appartenait à celui de _Death Note_. Ciel était sur le point de lui ordonner de quitter les lieux quand Grell alla se jeter sur Light en criant qu'il était beau et qu'il voulait faire des bébés avec lui. Le jeune Yagami fut obligé de battre en retraite.

Ciel réalisa à ce moment-là que Lau s'était approché et lisait la fanfic illégale en question. Il bondit presque immédiatement :

- Non mais dites donc, je ne vous permets pas !

- Intéressant ! s'exclama le Chinois. Ça sort un peu de l'ordinaire On voit tout le temps la même chose dans les fanfictions de cet univers : du yaoi, du yaoi et encore du yaoi. J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un m'écrive dans un lemon avec six ou sept femmes.

- Alors qu'on a un fandom féminin à 99% ? Ça m'étonnerait que cela se produise, fit remarquer Ciel d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Mais pourquoi ils mettent toujours du yahoo dans les fanfictions ? demanda innocemment Elizabeth.

- Ça, je me le demande, énonça Ciel. Il ne se passe pourtant jamais rien d'ambigu dans notre univers.

Et tout le monde se tût et se mit à méditer sur la question, sauf Bard, qui avait décidé de montrer ses méthodes de cuisine à Agni et qui lui expliquait que pour bien préparer son lance-flammes avant utilisation, il faut mettre ce truc dans ce truc et ne pas lésiner sur le lubrifiant. Au bout d'un moment, Ciel réalisa que l'ambiance s'était un peu relâchée dans le manoir. Certains personnages lisaient des copies des fanfictions illégales en question et les commentaient à voix basse.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria soudain Madam Red en se précipitant vers Maylene. Vous saignez déjà du nez et si vous continuez à lire ça, ce sera l'hémorragie ! Vous pouvez me croire, je suis médecin ! Et en plus, ce rouge, ça me file le cafard !

- Mais j'adore le yaoi, bafouilla Maylene.

- Elle y voit assez clair pour lire du yaoi, mais pas assez pour cirer la rampe d'escalier, soupira Ciel. Et que lisent les autres ?

- Des fics qui se déroulent dans l'univers de Pinocchio, lança Drocell Keinz.

- Des fics avec des algues, ajouta Ran Mao.

- Des histoires avec Casper, le gentil fantôme, annonça innocemment le prince Richard.

- C'est un anachronisme ! lança durement William T. Spears, qui venait d'arriver pour récupérer Grell. Casper le fantôme n'a pas encore été inventé !

- Je suis le roi d'Angleterre et je ne permets pas qu'on contrarie mon petit frère : il a le droit de lire les histoires de Casper s'il en a envie ! s'écria Edward.

- Et puis, il n'y a personne qui s'appelle Anna Chronisme dans ces histoires ! ajouta Richard en cajolant son crâne. C'est un joli nom, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, cette Anna ?

- Richard, surtout, ne bouge pas ! s'écria Edward. Il venait de réaliser qu'une jeune fille aux yeux violets virant à l'ambre virant au doré virant au vermillon se tenait au milieu de la pièce, tenant une katana dans la main gauche, un sceptre magique dans l'autre main, un médaillon transmis de génération en génération dans l'autre main et une faux de la mort customisée dans l'autre main. Tous les personnages dotés d'une intelligence au moins égale à la moyenne l'avaient également repérée et tournaient autour d'elle avec méfiance.

- A votre avis, c'est la sœur cachée du comte ou la démone qui veut finir en couple avec Sebastian ? demanda Paula, à qui l'auteure voulait accorder au moins une réplique parce que tout le monde a le droit à une réplique.

- Ça m'est complètement égal, déclara Ciel. Mes domestiques vont se charger d'elle.

- Ah, non ! protestèrent les domestiques. On s'est déjà fait trois Mary Sue cette semaine. On en a marre que vous vous plaigniez qu'on passe pas assez de temps à bosser, tout ça parce qu'on est trop occupés à chasser les Mary Sue !

- Je suis une Mary Sue acceptable ! protesta la fille. Je n'ai pas de cicatrice, pas de passé tragique, je ne sais pas faire rire Undertaker…

Undertaker piqua une crise de fou rire incontrôlable et les personnages se précipitèrent pour tuer Mary Sue en la traitant d'impure, de traîtresse à la couronne et de grosse vilaine. Quand ce fut fait, Ciel laissa Sebastian lui refaire le nœud de son col et soupira :

- Si seulement les auteurs pouvaient se surveiller un peu plus…

Tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'auteure, qu'Elizabeth venait d'affubler d'un chapeau rose et qui avait l'air franchement ridicule. Elle rougit et leur fit signe de continuer comme si elle n'était pas là.

- En attendant, on n'a toujours pas retrouvé l'auteur de ces fanfictions illégales, fit remarquer Abberline, qui tenait à faire respecter les règlements.

- C'est pas le boulot de Scotland Yard ! lui fit remarquer Randall. Moi, je m'en vais.

- Oui, partez tous ! ordonna Ciel.

Abberline était sur le point de lui faire remarquer qu'on ne fait pas respecter la loi en se comportant de manière aussi désinvolte quand il se rappela que sa chère Maria était dans la même pièce que lui par la magie des fanfictions. Il se dépêcha de la prendre par la main et de l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille pour profiter de la situation.

- Et moi, on ne ressuscite pas mon défunt époux ? demanda la Reine Victoria à l'auteure, qui se sentait de plus en plus ridicule dans la robe rose bonbon qu'Elizabeth l'avait obligée à enfiler. Comme l'auteure n'osait pas contrarier une altesse royale, elle tapa sur quelques touches, fit apparaître le défunt roi d'Angleterre et partit avec son portable sous le bras en se jurant de ne plus jamais s'auto-insérer dans une fic.

Tous les autres personnages partirent les uns après les autres et Ciel se retrouva seul avec Sebastian, qui s'affaira à débarrasser les tasses de thé et le gâteau au citron tandis que son maître relisait les fanfictions non autorisées.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur, dit soudain Sebastian. Avec moi, votre secret est bien gardé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'enquit Ciel de son éternel ton dur.

- Je sais que c'est vous qui avez écrit ces fanfictions, Monsieur. J'avoue qu'il était extrêmement astucieux de votre part d'accuser autrui pour mieux vous cacher.

Ciel eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Tu avais deviné ça ?

-C'est le moindre de ce que l'on peut attendre de la part d'un majordome de la maison Phantomhive, Monsieur. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien votre démarche.

- Je m'ennuie, Sebastian, expliqua Ciel. Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de mes journées. Tu comprends ça ?

- Monsieur, répondit Sebastian avec un petit sourire diabolique, je n'ai pas à vous comprendre mais à vous obéir. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome…

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : les chiffres cités dans cette fiction sont approximatifs. Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de lemons sebaciel dans la base de données (heureusement, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !) On peut trouver sur internet au moins un article sur les différents types d'auteurs (le joueur cérébral, le pornographe, le doux dingue, l'amateur de couples…) J'avoue qu'en écrivant ce chapitre, j'étais en mode doux dingue !

Il serait temps que je retire cette robe rose, moi… Merci d'avoir lu cette fic et bonne continuation.


End file.
